Robotech Reboot
by HG4EVER69
Summary: Rick and Lisa get sent back 10 years before the beginning of the first Robotech war. They also have a few friends along to help them out. See how they change things and hope along with them that they will be able to save the universe from the Haydonites.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is an idea for a new Robotech story. I got this after I reread andrewjameswilliams story Second Chance. If you have not read it you should check it out. Let me know if you want me to continue it. Well I'm going to anyway so its will be there for you to read.**

Rick was sitting in a first class seat on a commercial flight heading for Macross Island. In the seats across the aisle where sitting two of his closes friends Max and Miriya Sterling. They had just finished flight training at the RDF flight school learning how to fly the VFA-6 Alpha. Not that they needed the training. All three were at the top of there class. Rick was leaving as a 1st Lieutenant. Both Max and Miriya as 2nd Lieutenants. Rick started thinking about the last 10 years how he went from a 55 year old Admiral to a 10 year old boy.

He had been sitting in his command chair on the bridge of the SDF-3 with Lisa standing beside him when they were betrayed by their Haydonites allies. The SDF-3 had been stranded on the edge of a black hole created by the test firing of the neutron missile. Two ships Rick learned later were Haydonite ships attacked the crippled SDF-3 and destroyed it with all hands lost. Rick had woke up in a all white cloudy room to be met by his long dead Big Brother Roy. Roy had given him the chance to go back and change things. He knew others were going to be sent back too including his father-in-law Donald Hayes. Lisa was also going back. There would be others going as well but he didn't know who.

When he woke up in his 10 year old body he was surprised to say the least. He figure he would come back to just before the first Robotech war started. After Rick got over the shock he started planning out the next 10 years.

Over the next 7 years Rick was at the top of his class. He even graduated high school a year early. Ever sense he was 15 he also took some summer collage course on line to help him get his Associates degree and start his Batchelor's Degree in Aeronautical Engineering. When he graduated he left for the RDF's Officer Academy. Then he met up with both Max and Miriya in basic flight training. He was happy to see them both had come back too. He was surprised to learn Miriya had manage to get to Earth 2 years ago. Only a handful of people knew who she was. All three of them lead their class in both basic flight and Advance Robotech flight training. They all received several commendations for new tactics they help developed for atmospheric and space combat using all 3 transformation modes of the Alpha and Beta fighters. They were also recognized for all the help they gave their class mates that were struggling in the training.

When he graduated flight training he had a private meeting with Admiral Hayes. Rick was given a tablet that Dr Lang designed for the Admiral, Rick and himself. It had top of the line encryption so they could keep in touch through e-mail with out worrying about anyone discovering their secret. On the tablet also was all the information Rick, Max and Miriya would need on the SDF-1.

One of the biggest suspires was when Rick was watching Pop and Roy practice for one of the air shows three people came and joined him, his mother Sarah and younger sister Rachel in the stands. It was Lisa at the age of 14, her mother Diane and the Admiral. Rick had introduced himself to Lisa as Richard instead of Rick and she introduced herself as Elizabeth. When they did that they both knew. He had been to happy. They e-mailed each other over the next 10 years keeping each other updated. They did have to be careful with what they said.

Rick was brought out of his thoughts by Max. "Hey Skipper we are coming up on the island and will be landing in a few."

"Thanks Max."

"What were you thinking about or should I say who. I bet she will be at the terminal waiting for us." Max said with a knowing smirk on his face. Miriya sitting beside him had the same look.

Miriya piped in with "So you happy to see her Rick?"

"Yea Mir but the reunion will have to wait as I didn't tell her we would be arriving today. I wanted to surprise her. As for what I was thinking about Max. I was remembering how the last 10 years have so different."

None of them had to say why. Their lives were so much different then it was the last time around. Both Lisa and Rick still had their mothers this time around and Rick still had is sister. Last time both of them had died in a car crash. Lisa's Mom had died from cancer they didn't know about till it was too late. This time they caught it early and had been in remission ever since.

R/L

After landing they caught a taxi to the base and checked in and got their keys to their quarters. Max and Miriya would be in separate quarters from Rick since they were married. Rick would be in Bachelor/Bachelorette quarters. He was happy to learn his room was next to Lisa's. He wasn't sure how that happen but he was not going to complain. He knew both Roy ad Claudia had rooms close by also.

Rick unpacked and started getting his quarters set up since they would be his home for the next 6 months. Once unpacked he got his tablet out and sent off a quick e-mail to Emil Lang and Admiral Hayes letting them know he and the others had arrived and would be reporting in to Captain Gloval in a few. Rick knew Gloval knew who he really was. Admiral Hayes had briefed Captain Gloval a couple years ago. He had just finished when Max and Miriya arrived. The three of them left for the SDF-1 and a new start.

R/L

Lisa was on the bridge of the SDF-1 going over the status of all the work going on to get this ship ready for its maiden flight in 6 months. She could wait to get back in to space. She knew it would be a lot different this time around. The SDF-1 was a lot more advanced. Dr Lang had made sure that the technology was has close to the level as the SDF-4 was possible.

The bridge the SDF-1 had now was like the one she had on the SDF-3 before she had to hand the ship and mission off to her husband Rick. The best part she would be able to sit instead of stand while on shift at the flight operations station. The reflex furnace, fold drive, ion fusion engine and weapon systems where equal to the SDF-3. The pinpoint barrier system was also more advanced then last time on the SDF-1. Last time they could only have 3, with the increase in power they where able to have 6 this time around. The armor plating used on the SDF-1 was stronger also. The electronics and communications were also well advance for the time period.

She knew Rick would like the airwing area. They changed things this time around. In place of where the Prometheus and Daedalus where at there was now permanent landing bays. The lower level was for ground mecca to on and off load while the ship was on the ground. The middle level was for all aircraft to take off and land on. The top level was landing bay operations and fire and rescue personnel.

The main hanger bays could handle 14 fighter squadrons. 2 search and rescue squadron, 1 salvage squadron, 2 recon/surveillance squadron, also shuttles and AJACS Attack Copters all on the level below the main hanger bays and above the ground troop area. That level also held the maintenance bays. Between the port and starboard hanger bays was the offices, briefing rooms, ready rooms and training center for the airwing.

Once the SDF-1 was finished and fully crewed it would be ready to take on not only the Zentraedi but the Robotech Masters and Invid. Not that it was going to be easy but they were better prepared this time around.

She was most looking forward to Rick arriving. She missed him. She had not seen him in person in a couple years. They met up before he left for flight school. They had gone out to dinner to celebrate him being promoted to 2nd Lieutenant with their families. After dinner they had a private celebration. There had been some teasing from Rachel and Roy the next day and knowing smiles from their parents but neither of them cared. They had just been happy to be officially back together. Rick had even proposed. Claudia had been surprised when she came back with a ring on her left hand ring finger.

She came out of her thoughts when Claudia came over and gave her a cup of coffee.

"By the look on your face I would say you where thinking of Rick."

"Yea I miss him. With all the work here and his training we have not been able to have time off at the same time in two years. Video chats and e-mails are great but its not the same as seeing him in person. I wasn't even able to make his graduation."

"Is he still being assigned here?"

"Yes, he is even suppose to head up one of the new Alpha squadrons being formed next month. I'm not sure when he will arrive though."

"Does he know yet."

"Not that I have heard. Roy hasn't said anything either if he knows."

"Well just hang in there he will be here before you know it."

With that Claudia went back to her station and her work. Both looking forward to enjoying time with the men they loved.

R/L

Rick and Company were entering the Captain's office so they could report for duty. Captain Gloval stood up as they entered and returned their salutes.

"Welcome Lieutenants. I have been looking forward to meeting the three of you for the last two years. Admiral has fully briefed me on you and the others that came back."

Rick spoke for the group "Your welcome Captain. I can speak for all three of us when I say we all look forward to serving in your command again. You where greatly missed by all of us when you were killed. Admiral Hayes has briefed me on your knowledge. I also have some information he gave me after I graduated from flight school on all the information on the SDF-1 and the fleet so that those of us from the future would have a clear picture of all the changes. I also have a ruff over view of Earth's defenses. Once we all have time we all need to sit down and go over everything to make sure we are on the same page."

"That should not be a problem. We only have a skeleton crew at the moment and a few fighter squadrons. Next month we will be getting an influx of personnel to start filling all the positions on the SDF-1 along with the fighter squadrons and ground units."

"That gives us 5 months to get the crew trained and working as a team." Miriya added.

"Lieutenant Hunter if you wish Lisa is on the bridge. You can go see her while I contacted Commander Fokker to come meet 3 new pilots."

"Thank you sir."

With that Rick gave quick salute and headed to the bridge.

R/L

Rick walked on the bridge and could see Lisa at her station at the front of the ridge. He also saw Claudia at her station. When Claudia turn around and saw him he put his finger up to his lips asking her to not say anything. Claudia smiled and tried to ignore Rick so that Lisa did not suspect anything. Other then the two of them were some techs that didn't pay any attention to him. Rick walked down to the lower level and quietly snuck up on Lisa. When he got behind her without her noticing him he bent down and kissed her cheek. He jumped back right after knowing Lisa would come flying out of her chair to deal with who ever kissed her.

Lisa was concentrating so hard on her task the didn't see Rick sneak up on her nor did she know anyone was around her till she felt the kiss on her cheek. Her temper flared and she jumped out of her chair to come face to face with a smirking Rick Hunter. She was so shocked to see him there she couldn't do anything but stare while Claudia busted up laughing at her station.

"Hey Lisa."

"Rick." She then threw herself in to his waiting arms and kissed him harder then what was appropriate for the bridge while on duty.

"Rick, when did you get here and why didn't you tell me?"

"I just reported in and the Captain said you where on the bridge and let me come see you while he contacted Roy about collecting three new pilots. As for not telling you. I wanted to surprise you." said a smirking Rick.

"I'm glad you are here but I will get you back for this. I was ready to kill who ever kissed me."

Claudia came over and greeted Rick. She had met him a few times when she went with Roy to visit his family.

"Nice surprise Rick. To bad I didn't have anything to record it."

Lisa blushed at that while both Rick and Claudia laughed. Lisa back handed Rick in the stomach for laughing. They talked for a few more minutes before Lisa got a call saying Rick needed to report back o the Captain's office. Rick gave Lisa one last kiss and a promise to see her when they both were done for the day.

R/L

Rick walked back in the office and got a hug from Roy. After greetings Roy lead them down to his office i the airwing section of the ship.

"Well Rick I am happy you finally made it."

"Shut up Roy. I am glad to be here. I have missed Lisa a great deal."

"Hey what about your favorite sibling?"

"I saw Rachel before I came here."

"That hurts Rick. OK, down to business. I got all three of your files and I am impressed. I'm sure there are a lot of airwings that were fighting to get you three. You three are probably the best to come out of the RDF Flight school since it was started. Rick per all of your request you will all be in the same squadron. You are currently the only three pilots in it at the moment. The rest are suppose to be here next month. We do have 18 Alphas for the squadron and you do have some of your maintenance personnel."

"Good we can meet tomorrow with the maintenance techs and go over all the fighters. Unless you have any pressing business how about showing us around the place."

"Sure no problem Rick. We'll start with your office and squadron areas. I know you are planning of meeting up with Lisa today but tomorrow night lets all go to dinner."

"Sure Roy."

After Roy showed them the areas of the airwing section of the ship he showed them the rest. He pointed out some of the rec areas, medical and the different dinning halls. They ended with the area where the officer quarters where located. After the tour Rick bid everyone a good day and told them he would meet them in the morning. He still had a little while for Lisa to get off work so he spent the time studying the information on the tablet.

R/L

It was around 1700 that there was a knock on his door. He shut the tablet down and answered his door. He opened the door to see Lisa standing there with a smile on her face. Rick pulled her in his room and shut and locked the door before kissing her with all the love he had for her. It didn't take long for the passion to build and they ended up in his room. Clothes were shed as fast as they could get them off each other. Tumbling in to the bed they continued to kiss as hands started to wander over each others bodies inciting moans from each other. They finally joined in love and spent the rest of the evening catching up on lost time. They had two years to make up for.

 **Well there you all go. I hope you like the beginning of the story. This as you can see is major AU so I will be heading in left field with this story. Not sure all how it will go kind of winging it so if anyone has ideas fill free to let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter of the story. This chapter will be a filler chapter that covers the months between when Rick lands on the island and the SDF-1 launches. Hope you all enjoy it.**

Over the next month Rick worked to get everything ready for the pilots he would be receiving to fill his new squadron. He also spent a great deal of time with Lisa. After being separated for so long he wanted to enjoy their time together before things went south at the arrival of the Zentraedi. When Lisa was working and he was off he tried to spend that time with Roy. Rick had missed his big brother a great deal. Rick was going to do everything he could to make sure Roy, Claudia and the others survived this time around.

When his new pilots arrived and he, Max and Miriya got them situated. Once they where all housed and signed in to the base Rick started working to make them a squadron. He started by teaching them how to fly and fight in both space and in atmosphere using all three modes of the Alpha fighter. They did half their training in space. He wanted them comfortable operating in space. They also did a lot of SIM training. Rick ran them threw several scenarios. Rick also challenged other squadrons so his pilots got used to going up against a live opponent.

After 4 months of constant training Vermillion squadron was the best squadron in the airwing. Though Roy would never admit they were better then Skull. The rest of the airwing also improved. Rick, Max and Miriya had worked with the other squadron commanders to improve their training also.

A month before the SDF-1 was suppose to launch Rick eased up on the training. He knew the squadron was at the top of their game. Over the next month he had every one work with the squadron mechanics to learn everything they could about the planes they flew. He had them working with the mechanics so they had a good relationship between the pilots and ground crew.

A week before the launch Rick was waiting for his and Lisa's family to arrive. Lisa and he where at the airport to pick them up. They were going to have a small private wedding. Neither of them wanted anything big. It would be on the SDF-1 and Captain Gloval had agreed to marry them.

R/L

Lisa spent the time before the launch working with her flight operation officers who would work on the main bridge along with the ones working on the auxiliary bridge getting up to speed on the advance equipment and working as a team. She also had to work with all the LSO's to get them up to speed also. Even though she did not have the duties as XO this time around she did have a full Section. Which she was happy about since it would ease the hours everyone worked, which would lower the stress.

After several months of training classes, running drills and running combat simulations she had a first class team. She was not worried about any of them directing the fighters if the ship ever entered combat. Even Though she would take over. Who ever was on shift would have to know what to do till she got to the bridge. She also made sure each flight operations officer understood the other stations on the bridge and auxiliary bridge. They also needed to be able to work on either bridge.

Lisa also worked with the Captain and Commander O'Connor the ships XO on making sure every department worked well and was ready for the launch. They also wrote a new ship operations manual along with fleet operations that was sent to RDF headquarters for approval. Lisa also drafted Rick to help with this. Between the two of them they had more space ship operation knowledge then every other ships Captain.

When she was not working she spent a lot of time with Rick. She also spent a great deal of time with Claudia and the Terrible Trio. She had missed all of them after they were killed. Her and Claudia also planned her wedding to Rick. She just wanted a small wedding. Nothing like what she had last time around.

Like Rick she was looking forward to seeing her and Rick's family when they stepped off the plane. She wished that her Mother and Father would be able to stay more then a couple days but at least Rick's was staying till they headed out in to space.

R/L

Rick and Lisa stood in the terminal as their family walked off the plane. As soon as both their mothers seen them they where engulfed in hugs. Then Rachel joined in before Pop and the Admiral could free the couple.

Rick took charge and let everyone know what was going on.

"We have a van outside to take us all to the base where we have rooms for each of you in guest housing. Once everyone is checked in we will give you a tour of the ship."

Lisa took over next. "Once the tour is done Mom, you and Aunt Sarah will come with me to meet up with Claudia so we can go over last minute details about the wedding. Everything is done but I wouldn't mind going over it with the two of you. Rachel you can join us if you want or go with our brother."

"What is Rick, Dad and Uncle Donnie going to be doing?" asked Rachel.

"We are meeting Roy and going up in a couple trainers. If you want to come with us my friend Miriya has a third trainer ready to take you up."

"I'll go with Rick."

Everyone laugh at this. They all knew she loved to fly as much as Rick did and she loved spending time with him. She was planning on following in his foot steps next year when she turned 18 and graduated High School. The Admiral already promised her a slot at the RDF Officer's Academy.

R/L

Rick and Lisa lead the way as they toured the great ship. They started with the living quarters and showed them the room that they would have since they would be married. Then Lisa walked them threw all the stations on the bridge. They were all very impressed at the advance technology used be the SDF-1. Even Admiral Hayes and he had known about it before hand.

They then went and walked around the recreational deck set aside for the crew. There where gyms for crew members to keep in shape, rooms to play different indoor sports, Movie rooms and even a large library. THey stopped by and checked out some of the dinning halls.

The last stop was the airwing section where they met up with Roy. They all got to sit in some of the Alpha fighters and Rick and Roy went over the controls. The last stop was a small dinning hall that was for pilots and ground crew members that were on duty. They all had a good time. After they ate Rick and Roy took those who where going to fly down to the flight line were Miriya was waiting along with Max.

R/L

It was later that night that four individuals met in the Captains office. The discussion was about the upcoming events they were all expecting to happen in a week.

Admiral Hayes started it off. "OK this will be are last chance to make sure we are ready before we expect Breetai to arrive. As of right now does anyone expect any problems."

"Admiral, I believe we are as ready as we can be. We are years ahead of where we were last time around. The only issue I can see is if someone from the other side came back too. They might try to stop us. Now unless they came back as far as Lisa, Emil, Max, Miriya and me they will have no idea of the level of technology we have reached."

"I agree with Rick, Father. Bar the Masters showing up now we should be good. Even if the Masters did show up we could give them one hell of a fight."

Global cleared his throat. "Donald I concur with Rick and Lisa. The SDF-1 is 30 years ahead of where she was last time you all went threw this. We have two defense fleets already built and in orbit of Earth. Plus the defense satellites we have around the planet and the moon."

"I know Henry. I wish we had more third fleet will be finished and crewed in another year. Ok so each fleet has 1 carrier that carries 270 fighters, with an escort of 2 battleship class ships that have reflex cannons like the SDF-1, 4 heavy cruisers, 6 light cruisers, 6 frigates and 12 destroyers. We have one halfway complete armored station on the opposite side of the Earth from the moon in the same orbit. Our defense satellite grid is only about 35% complete but still better then the none we had before. Ground base defenses are also coming along but not as far as space based assets. Truth be told we could use a few more years."

"I know you are worried father but our ships have better armor plating. That took time to retool a lot of factories to produce the armor. We also had to introduce more advance weapons and technology. That took time. If we stayed with the same level of technology as we had last time around, yes we could have more ships but they would not be able to stand toe to toe with the Zentraedi. Remember also even with all the delays we still have more ships and planes."

"I know Lisa we have made great stride. We have made some amazing progress. Not with just the technology but the knowledge you and Rick brought along with the others on space warfare. That has probably your greatest gift to the human race. I'm proud of you both."

Both Lisa and Rick thanked him. They talked a little more about how they stood before going over what came next. They talked about the building of the moon base. Hates said it was half done but would take another couple years to finished. The defense satellite grid would be done also in another couple years. Over the next year they also planed building 6 patrol squadrons that would consist of 1 frigate and 3 destroyers. When they were done they would continue to expand the senses/communications network in the Sol system. After finishing the meeting they all headed to the own quarters so they would be ready for the wedding that was taking place the next afternoon.

R/L

Lisa was in a small room finishing getting ready with the help of Miriya and her mother. She got the same type of dress as she had last time.

"You look so beautiful sweetheart."

"Thanks Mom. I'm just so glad we caught your cancer so early so you could be here with me."

"I know sweetheart. You know I saw this coming ever since you first met Rick. The both became such good friends so easily when you where children even though there was the age gap." Both Lisa gave a look. Only if Lisa's mother knew. Diane had to wipe the tears that were starting.

"Your mother is right you and Rick are 2 halves of the same piece. You just fit so well together. Now lets get you married before Rick sends in the Marines to search for you."

With that Diane stepped out to get her husband.

R/L

Rick was standing at the alter with Roy standing beside him. Both were just standing there talking about the fact that both Rick's mother and sister were already fighting to keep the tears from falling.

"So Roy when are you and Claudia going to get married."

Roy had a shock look on his face as the Captain chuckled beside them.

"Indeed Commander Fokker. I myself was married for many years before she died."

"You better not be giving Claudia any ideas little brother. We will get there but you have known Lisa a lot longer then I have known Claudia." Both Rick and the Captain laugh at that.

"Maybe Roy but you and Claudia love each other and in the line of work we have chooses you should enjoy the time you have. You both could end up regretting it."

"Commander Hunter is correct Commander." Admiral Hayes had deliver orders to promote Roy as airwing commander to full Commander and all the squadron leaders to Lieutenant Commander. "Enjoy what ever time you have."

Rick remembered how much Claudia had wished she and Roy had married and had kids. It was one of her greatest regrets before her death. Rick and Lisa had spent a great deal of time helping Claudia with Roy's death.

Rick was brought out of his thoughts when the music started. First down the aisle was Claudia. She took her position as Lisa's Maid of Honor. Roy just stared at Claudia as he thought maybe one day.

Rick was staring at the far end of the aisle when the bridal march started. At the far end was Lisa on her fathers arm. Rick knew Lisa was extremely happy to have her father walk her down the aisle. She had missed him a lot last time.

Lisa arrived next to Rick and Admiral Hayes handed her off to Rick. Captain Gloval preformed the ceremony as Rick and Lisa just stared at each other. Neither would be able to tell anyone what happen after words since they where so rapped up in the other. They did manage to respond when they were suppose to. At 'you may kiss your bride' Rick took Lisa in is arms and kissed her with all his love as she did the same. Roy and the Captain both had to clear their throats to get both of their attention. Much to the amusement of the crowd. Both mothers had tears running down their cheeks along with Rachel and several other women in the audience.

R/L

Rick and Lisa walked in to the Captain's private dinning room a half hour later to the applause of their family and friends. They walked to the center of the room and Rick took her in to his arms as the music started for their first dance.

The reception lasted a few hours. Rick had danced not only with his wife but both mothers, his sister, Claudia, Miriya and all three of the bridge bunnies. Lisa also danced with both her father and Pop's. She also danced with Roy and Max. When the reception was over the new married couple headed to their new quarters on the ship. The next morning they would be leaving for Hawaii for two days. A gift from Admiral Hayes.

R/L

It was the day of the SDF-1's launch. The launch would be taking place a week earlier then it did last time so they would have time to get ready and let the crew get use to their duties while in space.

Lisa was on the bridge while Rick was in his fighter waiting to take off and join up with the SDF-1 along with the rest of the airwing. Lisa's family had left after the wedding to their home at RDF Headquarters which was built into the Rocky Mountains near Colorado Springs. With no Grand Canon there was no reason to build it in Alaska. Rick's family stayed to watch the launch.

Rick was sitting in his fighter checking to make sure everyone in his Sarandon was ready. Once he was sure they were good he contacted Roy then Lisa.

"Control this is Vermillion Lead with 18 fighters. We are ready for take off."

"Roger Vermillion Lead. It should be in about half an hour. We are just finishing preparations for take off."

"OK Lisa, see you in a little while."

Lisa signed off with Rick and answered calls from all squadron commanders. Once all had checked in she turned to the Captain.

"Captain all fighter squadrons are ready to take off and meet up with the SDF-1."

"Thanks Lisa. Dr Lang what is the standing of the anti gravity units and auxiliary boosters."

Dr. Lang at the engineering station turned to the Captain. "Captain, Anti Gravity and boosters are ready. Ion Engines are on stand bye and ready to be brought on line once we clear the Island."

"Claudia how are we with navigations?"

"Course laid out to join up with our escort ships." Claudia called out.

Once the SDF-1 took off and reached a 1000 meters the fighter would take off and meet up. Once fighters where recovered the massive ship would meet up with the 4 Frigates and 6 Destroyers waiting in orbit.

R/L

The crowd on the ground cheered as the ship started rising of its cradle and gained altitude with its crew of 18,000 and 35,000 civilian. Once the mighty ship cleared the crater rim of the island the fighters started taking off.

R/L

Once the SDF-1 cleared the crater rim Claudia notified the Captain.

"Captain we are clear of the island and gaining altitude at a steady rate."

"Very well, Dr. Lang."

"Captain all systems are in the green. No problems detected."

"Lisa let Commander Fokker know he is cleared to join the ship. Kim notify our escort ships we have launched and should meet up with them in half an hour." both responded with yes sir before handling their duties. "Kim when your done connect me to RDF command."

Captain Gloval notified Admiral Hates at the RDF command center the SDF-1 was clear of the island and had started recovery operations with the fighter squadrons. When he was done Lisa notified him all fighter squadrons had taken off and had started their approach.

"Captain the last fighter has taken off. Skull and Ghost squadrons are starting the approach to the port and starboard landing bays. Estimated 20 minutes to recover all fighters."

"Thank you Lisa. As soon as they are on board let me know. Claudia once al fighters have landed set engage Ion engines and set to quarter speed till we clear the atmosphere then half speed. Once we meet up with the escort ships match speed with them. We will remain in high orbit for the time being."

R/L

Rick and Vermillion squarer's where heading for the port landing bays behind Skull squadron who will be the first to land. There will be 7 squadrons in the port hanger bay with the other 7 in the starboard bay. Rick checked his screen to make sure all fighters where accounted for and lined up. He also checked his instruments in the cockpit to make sure everything was in the green. Not that he was worried, it just is always good to make sure.

Rick notice the last Skull fighter had landed and then called the port landing LSO on the radio.

"Vermillion is on approach for port side landing. Request clearance."

"Vermillion lead you are cleared for landing. Speed looks good. Call the Ball."

"Roger. I have the Ball."

5 minutes later Rick had landed and followed ground directions and made his way to the port hanger bay and his assigned parking space.

Once he was parked and his canopy was up Rick look to the plane next to him and saw Max also shutting his fighter down with Miriya just parking her fighter on Max's other side. Rick's crew chief came up a ladder and helped Rick get out of the cockpit.

"Welcome aboard Boss."

"Thanks Davie. Glad to have all the birds onboard. Let Lieutenant Anderson I want a planes checked and ready for launch at a moments notice. I'll be in a meeting with the CAG and other squadron commanders. Lieutenant Max Sterling will be in charge and in the squadron ready room with the rest of the pilots."

"Yes sir. He already gave the order about the planes."

Once Rick was out of the fighter he headed over to Max and Miriya.

"Max get everyone gathered up and head to the ready room. I got a meeting with Roy and the other commanders."

"No problem Rick."

Rick took off to the Conference room set up for Squadron commanders meetings. Roy and all the support squadrons commanders where the only ones there so far.

R/L

When the last fighter landed Lisa turned to the Captain.

"Sir all aircraft are onboard the ship. We have 100% recovery."

"Very good Lisa. Claudia set course for high Earth orbit."

"Yes sir. Ion engines engaging 1/4 power. 10 minutes estimated to reach high orbit and 15 to meet up with our escort."

15 minutes later Claudia informed the Captain they where in high Earth orbit and had rendezvous with the escort fleet.

R/L

In another star system several days away a large man woke up confused. He could not figure out why he was on his quarters on a ship that was destroyed two years previously.

 **So a good deal of things happen this chapter. Also it looks like there may be a new player on the board. Per a request from Dylan Hunt78 I am adding a twist. Can anyone guess who will join the party.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the next chapter in this story. There will be some action in this chapter from different POV's. Also the other person to come back will be revealed.**

Admiral Steven Thompson had the honor to be in command of the 1st RDF Defense Fleet and he knew it was really an honor. He made sure every man and woman in the fleet understood it. The 1st had been in service over a little over two years now. With all the training they have done over the two previous years they have become the best team he had ever worked with or had the honor of commanding. He believe in returning all the hard work they put in by taking care of his people. That's one of the reasons Donald Hayes picked him to command this fleet. Admiral Hayes believe as he did take care of your people and they will take care of you. Thompson was brought out of his thoughts when a sensors alarm went off.

"Report."

"Admiral, detecting a hyper space fold. Sir it is between us and Earth."

OK people this may be the enemy we been worried about. All ships bring weapons on line, pin point barriers activated and launch fighters but keep them in a defensive posture near the fleet. Communications contact RDF Command. Give the our status. Radar where is the SDF-1 and her fleet?"

"Sir coming around from the far side of Earth."

"Sir space fold complete, detecting 97 ships. Big suckers too. Estimate 34 cruiser class the rest destroyer. They are launching fighters."

"Sir Command says to close in and hold fire unless we or Earth come under fire. Also Captain Gloval reports they have 4 squadrons close to Ene..."

"Admiral Enemy fleet fighters heading towards Earth. Part of the fleet has split off with a second group of fighter and heading our way."

"All weapons are cleared to engage as enemy ships come in range. Reflex Cannons don't wait for the enemy to come in range of missiles and Piratical Beam Cannons."

"Sir Captain Gloval reports 4 squadrons moving to intercept enemy fighters heading towards Earth. They were out on a training mission. He his bringing his fleet to flank speed and launch the rest of his fighters and will hit the enemy fleet on their flank. Command also reports they have brought the defense grid on line and launching the 1st, 2nd, and 3rd patrol squadrons to support the defense grid. Also launching land base fighters."

"How long till enemy fleet in range of Earth's defenses?"

"1 minute Admiral."

R/L

The SDF-1 was cruising in high Earth orbit, the crew had been running drills and checking over the ship to make sure everything worked like it was suppose too. They and a simulated battle with the 2nd RDF Defense Fleet the day before. Commander Fokker and the airwing won the battle with the 2nd's airwing. The SDF-1 and her escort held their own but lost against the fleet. Not that anyone thought they cold win being out numbered 31 to 11 but the SDF-1's fleet made the 2nd pay for their victory.

Captain Gloval was sitting in his command chair going over reports from their battle yesterday. He was real proud on how his people did, especially the airwing. The training Commander Hunter put together helped over come the other airwing, achieving a 7 to 1 kill ration. They were schedule to have another battle against the 1st Defense Fleet later today, which is where the SDF-1 was heading to at the moment.

"Captain, we are showing a hyper space fold in progress. Located in sector 3.6. Sir that is half way between Earth and the 1st RDF Defense Fleet."

"Signal the fleet to come up to flank speed lets get around the planet. Lisa where is Commander Fokker and the four squadrons with him. Also launch remaining fighters they are to remain with the fleet."

"Sir, Commander Fokkers group is close to the fleet that is folding in."

"Captain, Sensors report 97 ships. 34 cruiser class the rest destroyer."

"Communications from Admiral Thompson, request we come around and prepare to engage the fleet if need be. RDF Command also reports they are activating defense grid and launching ships and fighters to support the defense grid."

"Fighters launched, Commander Fokker reports they are moving to intercept enemy fighters heading towards Earth."

"Claudia get us there quick."

"Yes sir. We will be in weapons range in 5 minutes."

R/L

Rick was checking over making sure all his people were ready, they had a lot of fighters heading their way. Roy had just informed them that a fleet of 97 ships just folded in between Earth and the 1st Defense Fleet. The SDF-1 had launched remaining fighters and was moving at flank speed to join in on the battle with the 1st and her fighters coming in from behind.

What Rick didn't know who was the Zentraedi leading the fleet and why where they here two days earlier then before. They even folded in a lot closer to Earth this time around. Rick activated his private comms channel he shared with Max and Miriya.

"Max Mir, do either of you recognize the ships?"

"Rick, I'm not a hundred percent sure but I believe this is Khyron's fleet." reported Miriya.

"What would Khyron be doing here now. Last time he didn't arrive till we hit Mars." asked a confused Rick before an idea as to why. Damn."

Both Max and Miriya saw the look on Risks face and knew he had an idea.

"OK you two. Doesn't really matter right now. We will meet with the others later and talk about it."

R/L

Donald Hayes was standing in the Command Center watching all RDF forces move in position to defend Earth. He had ordered all available force to intercept and defend themselves and Earth even the 1st, 2nd and 3rd patrol squadrons that just had a skeleton crew. The 2nd Defense Fleet was moving to support the 1st and the SDF-1 if need be. He recognized the ships as Zentraedi but it was not Breetai and is fleet. All he could do was wait. With the ships and weapons they had now he was not too worried because they had range and strength over the Zentraedi weapons.

How long till the enemy fleet is in weapons range of our forces?"

"Admiral 1 minute for the defense grid and the 1st Defense Fleet. 2 minutes for the SDF-1 and her fleet. 30 seconds for the 4 fighter squadrons from the SDF-1."

"Weapons free. They look hostel and refuses to answer our hails."

'That was it they where committed. So much for a peaceful resolution.' a sadden Donald Hayes thought.

R/L

A few minutes earlier.

"Lord Khyron, fold operations are complete."

Grel who was looking at the sensor screen when they came out of the fold turned to Khyron "My Lord we have a number of ships and fighters heading in our direction from 3 different locations."

"Grel how many?"

"31 from the rear and another coming from our right flank."

"Let me see."

Kyron looked over the visual sensors and the enemy ships. When he saw the smaller group he recognized the SDF-1. It looked different but he could tell it was the same ship.

"Grel send the fighters towards the planet and engage the group of fighters coming from that direction. Send 3 squadrons to engage the micronian fleet at our rear. The rest of us will engage the fleet with Zor's Battle Fortress."

R/L

The RDF watched as the enemy fleet split up. Part heading towards the 1st Defense Fleet the rest towards the SDF-1. The first shots fired where from the 1st Defense Fleet when their Reflex Cannons tour threw 7 enemy destroyers. A minute later the Partical Beam Cannons from the fleet and anti ship missiles where fired. Their first round took out or damaged another 10 ships. The 1st Defense fleet had fired their third round before the remaining enemy ships could fire with minimal damage to the RDF fleet.

R/L

Khyron was furious at what he was seeing. The micronian ships weapons had a greater range and where more powerful then he remember them being before. The rear guard was getting torn apart with out doing any noticeable damage to the Micronian ships. His fighters where also being wiped out by a smaller enemy fighter group. This was not going as he planned. He may need to fall back and regroup. Before he could order a retreat his fleet was attacked from the SDF-1.

R/L

The four fighter squadrons from the SDF-1 where fast approaching the enemy fighters.

Rick watched as the Zentraedi fighters entered missile range. "All fighters open up with missiles. Once we get close to enemy fighters go to battliod mode."

The first round of missiles from the Alpha fighters nearly completely wiped out the Zentraedi fighters. Then they were fully engaged with the Battle Pods. The battle did not last more then 10 minutes with the Zentraedi losing every fighter and the RDF squadrons losing 33 fighters with 9 rescue beacons from damaged fighters.

Once the remaining fighters where cleared they head to engage enemy fighters heading towards the rest of the SDF-1 fighter squadrons.

R/L

Lisa watched the fighter group that Rick was with. The battle had just started and was going their way with the first salvo fired. She also watched as a group of Zentraedi fighters heading their way. She had already ordered the SDF-1's remaining fighters to intercept.

"Captain Commander Fokker and his fighter group have engage the enemy fighters heading towards Earth."

"Very well Lisa, let me know when the engagement is over. How long till the second group engages"

"30 seconds"

Captain Gloval looked over the tactical display on the main screen. Both his fighter groups would be engage with enemy force any second. The 1st Defense Fleet was now engaged and the SDF-1's fleet will be engaged any second now.

Ensign Taylor called from the weapons station. Captain enemy fleet now in range of primary and secondary weapons."

"Very well. Weapons you are cleared to fire."

With that the SDF-1 fired its first shots taking out a number of enemy capital ships with the first salvo.

R/L

Admiral Hayes watched has the RDF ships and fighters dealt a deadly attack on the Zentraedi fleet. The 1st Defense fleet was now receiving fire and suffering minimal damage to their ships. They were taking some casualties among the fighters but that was expected. Even though they were taking loses among the fighter squadrons they were dealing a devastating blow against the enemy fighters. He looked at the tactical display of the fight between the 1st group of fighters from the SDF-1 which his son-in-law was with. They had already suffered some loses but nothing to compare to the enemy. He hoped Rick came threw because it would devastate his daughter and his old friend. He now notice the SDF-1 was now engaged the main enemy fleet.

The battle was going their way so far. The enemy fleet was now able to engage both the Earth fleet. So far they had not lose any capital ships. As he watched the enemy rear guard fleet had already had half the fleet either heavily damaged or destroyed. The main fleet was starting to show more and more losses.

The battle had been going on for around 15 minutes when the enemy fleet folded out after major loses. Hayes looked over the screens to see how bad they had hurt. They still had all their ships but a couple of the SDF-1's escorts had fallen back and look like they had some fighters guarding the ships.

"OK people it looks like it is over. Lets find out how bad the damage is." With that Donald Hayes sat down and sent a silent prayer to all those they lost.

R/L

It was a few hours after the battle and Rick was sitting in his office going over reports on damage received from fighters in his squadron. He also had to right letters to the two pilots he lost. He was deep in thought when there was a knock on the door.

"Enter"

Max and Miriya walked in looking tired from the battle.

"Have a seat you two. Give me a second to finish this up."

Rick finished up going over the maintenance report and signed off on it. He had 3 fighters destroyed or the one to heavily damaged fighter the crashed on landing after leaving battle early. He had another 6 with minor damages.

"Hey you two. How is the rest of the squadron doing with our loses?"

Max looked at his old friend and saw the sadness from the loses of his two pilots. He new how Rick hated losing any one.

"There is a lot of sadness but they all know that anytime they go out it could be their last. Mir and I let them know that you will meet with them as a group later and any of them want to talk to you your door is always open."

"Thanks Max. So do either of you have any idea how those ships showed up like they did. It was not Breetai, of that I'm sure."

Miriya looked at her husband then towards Rick "I'm fairly sure it was Khyron's fleet. The only reason I would think he would be here now is that he or someone else sent him here to try to take the SDF-1 before Breetai arrives. Some one else may have come back in time also. I not sure if it was Khyron or another but it is someone who was not familiar with our level of technology 35 years in the future."

Before Rick cold respond there was another knock on the door before it opened up. Rick looked at his door to see Lisa walk in. Lisa walked around Rick's desk and gave him a kiss before sitting in his lap.

"I'm glad you 3 are ok. So have you three figured out what is going on here." asked tired looking but relieved Lisa.

Rick squeezed his wife around the waist where he was holding here.

"Miriya believes it is Khyron's fleet that showed up and that either him or someone else who may have come back in time also sent him here. I'm entitled to agree. My thought is that Khyron is the one who came back. He would be arrogant enough to think he was the only one to come back and think he could get his revenge for all his loses and then use it to advance himself while discrediting Breetai by bringing the SDF-1 to Dolza instead of Breetai." Rick stated.

"I believe Rick is right about it being Khyron that has come back in time if any one on the other side came back it would be him based on his fleet showing up when it did." Miriya commented.

Max spoke up "Regardless of who may or not have come back the problem is that a Zentraedi fleet showed up 2 days before we where expecting Breetai's fleet to arrive. Now we need to decide what we should do when Breetai shows up if he still does."

Lisa looked at her husband and two closes friends before replying "It's hard to know how things are going to change due to this unexpected event. We will just have to deal with things as they come and continue to improve the defenses of Earth. The main goal is still to try to keep the Rain of Death from happening or reduce the damage and loss of life so that we are ready to deal with the Robotech Masters and even the Invid if those attacks come. Sooner or later the Haydonites are going to try to wipe out all those races that use protoculture and destroy to supply of protoculture."

"Lisa is right. We need to keep going as we are. We will just have to deal with Khyron sooner then we did last time. We beat him then we can do it again. Lets take it one step at a time. First step is dealing with Breetai and his fleet. We will have to try to bring him on our side at some point. There is still the possibility of Dolza showing up with the main fleet. We have to be as prepared as possible for that event if it comes. Once we get past the immediate problem. We can deal with the rest when it comes."

"So continue to build our fleets and planet defenses and train are people."

The four of them continued to talk about what they could do. Rick said he would e-mail Admiral Hayes about what they talked about and their ideas. After a long day the four friends headed to their quarters.

R/L

On the edge of the Sol system a battered fleet defolded. Out of the 97 ships that folded in near the third planet and gave battle with the micronian fleet only 61 ships where left and several of them where damaged. The Zentraedi also lost near all the fighters they launched. It was a sounding defeat, something they were not used too.

Khyron the Zentraedi fleet commander was furious with how things went. He did not understand how such a primitive race could beat him so soundly. Their ships and fighters were more advanced then anything he had. The question now was does he go to Dolza and report he found Zor's ship and his defeat or go strait to the Masters who had ships that could match the micronian ships. Another problem was last time around Breetai betrayed the Zentradi and the Masters and sided with the micronians but since he had not done so yet it was likely that Dolza may not believe him that Breetai could not be trusted.

 **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. The big question is what will Khyron do. You will have to wait and see. I do have some ideas.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 is here. It may be a few days till I get chapter 5 wrote. Not much really going on in this one.**

Rick laid in bed holding his wife. It was the morning after the battle and the two of them spent a great deal of the night making love. Rick knew Lisa worried about him. The life of a fighter pilot was a dangerous one. Even as good as he was it only took one unlucky moment and he could be killed.

Rick also worried about her as well. He had already almost lost her and they both lost their unborn child. Even though Lisa lived threw it she was never able to return to duty. She spent a great deal of time in rehab before she could stand or walk with out needing to rest a great deal.

They both decided they would try to enjoy the time they had together. They talked about having kids. THey debated whether or not to wait till the issue with the Zentraedi was resolved or try right away. They decided to let things happen how ever they came. What ever happen they would not be separated from each other or any child or children they may have.

Rick was just laid there watching Lisa sleep when he heard the comm go off. Sliding out of bed without waking his wife Rick got up and put his robe on.

Rick answers the call "Lieutenant Commander Hunter."

"Commander this is Ensign Peterson on the bridge. We just got word that Admiral Hayes is on his way for a meeting here on the SDF-1. Also Admiral Thompson and Admiral Soto from the two defense fleets will also be here. Admiral Hayes requested that you and Commander Lisa Hunter meet him when he lands."

"Thank you Ensign, when is he do?"

"45 Minutes Commander."

"OK, we will be in the port side hanger bay waiting."

With that Rick hung up and went to wake his wife. Which Rick learned early in their marriage the first time was never fun.

R/L

Rick and Lisa where standing in the port fighter hanger bay as Admiral Hayes walked down the stairs of his shuttle. When he reached the bottom they both saluted.

"Welcome back aboard Admiral." Said an amused Lisa. "Though speaking as your favorite daughter could you have let me sleep another hour. It's only 6 AM."

"Your my only daughter." Donald then pulled his Lisa in for a hug before turning to his son-in-law "Rick I'm glad to see you made it threw the battle. I also let your parents and sister know you both where OK as the battle made the news."

"Thank you Admiral. I'm a little surprised the battle made the news."

"A few civilian observatories saw the individual fights. The UEG had to come out and release a statement. The RDF also will be giving news briefing later today. If you two could come with me we can go have this meeting."

Rick and Lisa lead Admiral Hayes to the conference room that the meeting will be held.

R/L

When every one arrived for the meeting they all talked about the battle. They went over battle damage and how well the ships and fighters weapon system worked against the enemy ships and fighters. They also talked about what they might do to improve tactics used by the fleets and improvement in defense assets used defend Earth. Dr Lang and others went over how they were going over all the data so that they could right simulation programs to improve training.

The meeting lasted several hours. They took a few breaks during the time which gave several senior officers that came with Admiral Hayes a chance to speak with those that were on the bridge and Roy and Rick who where the only pilots present.

Several Intel officers were also interviewing all the pilots on the SDF-1 and the bridge crew that where not in the buildings. They were also interviewing others on the other ships that participated in the battle. They also had salvage ships going to the destroyed Zentraedi ships. Signal Intel officers where also going over intercepted transmissions. The RDF was moving heaven and earth to gather everything they could about the enemy that attacked then incase they came back.

R/L

When the meetings were over Admiral Hayes joined Rick and Lisa for dinner in their quarters. Once dinner was done they moved to the sitting area.

"I got your e-mail Rick about your theory about who attack us and how it was we were attack two days early. I know there is no way for you to be a 100% about it but how sure are you all. You know Khyron better then me."

"Admiral if I was to put a percentage on it I would guess no more then 70%. There are to many possibilities out there to say a 100%. He didn't contact us for one thing. Which gives some doubt but there may be reasons for that."

"Dad if Breetai shows up tomorrow then it will give some credit to it being Khyron. If its Dolza or the Masters they would have hit us with a larger force. Khyron always saw us beneath him. He is arrogant to believe the fleet that attacked us with would be enough to wipe the planet out."

"Do you think he would have if he could have?"

"It is a possibility that he would. He hated the fact he never got the better of Rick when they battle. He hated Rick and made sure to try to kill him when he could."

"OK, I will be here on the ship if Breetai shows up. Well see what happens."

"Sir no disrespect but would it not be better for you to be on Earth to make sure thing went the way they need to go. If we have to fold out of here you could be stuck with us."

"If the SDF-1 has to fold I will take my shuttle back to Earth before you do. I'll have fighters from the 1st Defense Fleet cover my withdrawal. Don't worry Lisa if it becomes to dangerous my return will have to be delayed no more then a day or two. One of the escorts can bring me and my staff back."

For the rest of the night they talked of family. Donald wanted to know when they would give all of them grandparents. They made no promises.

R/L

The next day Rick and Lisa got up and had a quiet breakfast before Rick had to leave for his morning briefs. Lisa didn't need to be on shift for another hour so she decided to walk him to work. They knew today could be a good day or a bad day. SDF-1 was going to be the closes ship to where Breetai was suppose to fold in. They were down three escorts due to damage received the day before yesterday. They where all at the ship yards being repaired. Both the 1st and 2nd Defense Fleets would be in other areas incase an attack came in from a different direction. It would take 10 minutes to arrive to support the SDF-1 and her support.

When they arrived Rick took her in to a hug and held her for a few minutes before kissing her good-bye.

Quietly not to be over heard Lisa spoke to Rick "Be carefull I don't want to do this life without you by my side. We still have those kids we want to have one day."

"I will be as carefully as I can. You need to be carefully also. I know the bridge is more armored but I still worry."

With one more kiss Rick headed in to the briefing room while Lisa headed to the bridge.

R/L

When Lisa got to the bridge she was surprised to see her father on there. She headed to her station and received her brief from the grave yard shift. Once the lieutenant left she ran threw the daily checks on the equipment and checked the status of the CAP. She knew that Vermillion would be taking over in an hour along with Renegade Squadron. She was concentrating so hard she didn't hear her father come over to her station till he was standing next to her chair.

"Morning Lisa."

Lisa looked up and gave a small smile before looking back to her scope. "Morning Dad. Didn't expect to see you on the bridge this morning."

"Thought I would see how you all did things up here. It's been a while since I was on a bridge working a shift so I talked Henry in to letting me work a couple hours during the grave Yard and a few during the day shift. That and I wanted to be here while you where working."

"Hopefully it will be a good day. Rick will be launching in a hour to fly cap. Vermillion is doing patrols while Renegade is flying close up support for the fleet."

Donald just nodded, he could tell his daughter was just a little nervous about what might happen today. Truth be told he was too. Even if Breetai shows up like they expect there is no telling if the fleet that attacked the other day won't come back. Donald went back to the command chair and watched the crew work. There was some light chatterer and joking but all the bridge crew preformed their duties like the train pros they were.

An hour after coming on shift she heard Rick come over the TAC LANE.  
"Vermillion squadron is all launched, starting our patrols."

"Roger Vermillion lead, safe flight." Lisa switch to private channel her and Rick used "Rick, just a heads up Dad is officer of the deck at the moment."

"OK, how does he like being on the bridge pulling a shift?"

"If I didn't know any better I would say he misses being in command of a ship. Be carefull Rick and call if you see anything."

"No problem Lisa and I will. Switching back to primary channel."

R/L

Rick had been on patrol with Max and Miriya on his wing for around 3 hours. They would be heading back to the ship in another hour unless Breetai showed up like they figured.

"Hey skipper."

"Yea go ahead Max."

"It's a little quiet out here. What do the others report?"

"The others report the same. I like quiet but I got a feeling it wont stay that way."

"Rick, your feelings make me nervous. They never mean anything good." Miriya teased.

"Well we have less then an hour then we head back so I can work on all that paperwork that never seems to end."

R/L

On the bridge Lisa was listening to the chatter between Rick and the others. Captain Gloval had taken command of the bridge an hour ago and her father was suppose to be on the auxiliary bridge.

Lisa decided to jump in "Rick that's what happens when you become the best pilots in the airwing. They give you more responsibility which leads to more paper work."

"Ha Ha Lisa. Maybe you will come down and give me a hand since it's your fault in the first place I work so hard so I can be good enough to be married to you."

That comment set the terrible trio off in a fit of giggles, that is till Vanessa reported a space fold forming outside the moons orbit in setter 33.5.

"Vermillion Lead this is command we have a space fold forming in sector 33.5"

"Roger command heading that way to see what we have."

Lisa turned back to listen as the Captain gave orders for the fleet. Lisa caught enough to know the SDF-1 was moving to interception range.

"Lisa order the rest of Vermillion to rendezvous with Commander Hunter. Also let Commander Hunter know I want him to stay back and not get close, we will meet up on him."

Lisa turned back to her equipment and gave the orders.

Vanessa called out "Captain fold complete. Looks like over a thousand ships." The Captain just nodded.

Lisa was sure this was Breetai's fleet. He arrived where he did last time and it looked about right for the time too. Looking over at Claudia wishing she could talk to her friend about this but her and Roy had not been told about the ones that came back.

R/L

"Lord Breetai. Space fold is now complete."

"Thank you Exedore."

A sensor operator called out "Sir we have ships moving in our direction from the third planet. Also we detect signs of a battle."

Breetai went over to his control board and pulled up the information. What he saw worried him. Here were a few fighters by the size of them moving towards them with larger ships coming up behind the fighter. He looked over the data about the report of a possible battle and saw destroyed Zentraedi ships.

"All ships hold position. Exedor, what do you make of this."

"It would seem one of two possibilities. One another Zentraedi commander followed Zor's ship here or two some Zentraedi ships ran across the planet and ended up in a battle they seem to have lost."

"Are we sure this is where Zor's ship ended up."

The finder beam followed the trail here. There is signs of two more folds but not close enough to the planet and to new to be Zor's ship."

"Lord Breetai the approaching ships have stopped outside weapons range. Also we detect two ore fleets that are a lot larger then the one in front of us."

"How many ships total?"

"70 ships. Most are smaller ships but a few are a bit larger and one that is quiet a bit bigger then the others."

 **So Breetai has arrived. Khyron did not show up in this chapter bt he will be back sooner or later. So we are now where the tv series started. This is AU so it won't follow how the show went but I will try to have some events take place. We still have some characters that yet to make an appearance.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I didn't think I would get another chapter out s soon for this story but I have a lot of ideas in my head right now trying to crawl out so you get another one today. Hope you enjoy.**

Breetai watched as the three fleets move to block his access to the planet that the finder beam says Zor's battle cruiser landed or crashed on. Looking at the visual sensors show a battle between the Zentraedi and the inhabitants of the third planet had taken place. It also looks like the Zentraedi may have lost. Also on visual scanner show a ship that looks like Zor's ship but rebuilt by the inhabitants of the planet it landed on. His fleet was currently his fleet was stationed well out side the moon orbit of the planet. He was currently holding till he could decide what to do. He was tasked to recover the battle fortress and knew he was running out of time.

"Exedore, recommendation."

"If we push forward we very well may lose a great deal of our ships. We could win such a battle but if that large ship is the rebuild Zor's battle fortress it may be destroyed. It that happens the matrix very well may be destroyed. For now maybe we should step back. Move the fleet back to the orbit of 4th planet for now and observe."

"Very well. We will fallback to the 4th planets orbit but leave a few scout ships with orders to watch but reframe from engaging the defending ships."

All but a few scout ship turned around and headed deeper in to space. The 4 scout ships left behind moved out so they could observed the 3rd planet and the fleet of ships protecting it. They also started monitoring all transitions from the planet and the ships.

R/L

On the SDF-1 bridge Admiral Hayes, Captain Gloval and the rest of the bridge crew watched the enemy fleet sit outside the moons orbit. Admiral Hayes had ordered both defense fleets to rendezvous with the SDF-1 so a defense could set up.

Lisa sat her station watching her monitors so she could keep track of the SDF-1's fighters as well any enemy fighters. She did a quick check on her husbands fighter before looking at the whole area.

They were all caring out their duties when Venessa called out.

"Captain, enemy fleet is moving."

"What's there direction and speed."

"They are heading deeper in to space. Leaving at a steady slow pace. Also Captain there are four smaller ships spreading out but not coming closer or further out."

"Thank you. Donald, it would seem the enemy is not interested in attacking at this time but more interested in watching."

"Recommendations."

"Keep an eye on the 4 ships they left to watch us. Make sure all forces understand that no actions were to be taken against them unless required to defend them selves. Other then that we continue with preparations for the SDF-1 to continue its work up. Cancel any schedule battle simulations between the fleets. Hopefully we will get more support to build up our defense. We are schedule to do a test fold to the Pluto orbit in two days. Lets continue with that and see what the enemy fleet does. If they follow us, we can keep their attention off Earth."

"As much as I don't know about your ship out there on your own I will approve your recommendation to continue with the fold test. If they follow you. You are to use any force you deem necessary to protect your ship, your crew and the civilians you are responsible for protecting. I will see what I can do to increase the size of your escort fleet. I will be heading back to RDF Command to get you your escort ships and organizing Earths defense."

Donald Hayes said good bye to his friend before going over to his daughter and said his farewells.

R/L

Rick was sitting in his fighter. He knew is pilots were getting tired due to being out on patrol longer then normal. He switched over to the private channel he shared with Max and Miriya.

"Max, Miriya do either of you have any idea what Breetai might do?"

Miriya answers "He may pull back if he thinks he can not meet his objectives with out excessive loses on his part. He never believed in throwing away lives needlessly. He also has to weigh the possibility of loosing the protoculture matrix if the SDF-1 is damaged or destroyed. Which is a good possibility of happening if a full battle happens."

"Max"

"I agree Rick. There is a good possibility he may fall back. We also have to watch in case we are wrong about what he will do."

"Thanks, that was my thought also. We will have to wait and see."

They continued their patrol and kept an eye on their screens when they saw the Zentraedi fleet started falling back. Rick called Roy on the TACNET.

"Roy, we are seeing the enemy fleet pull back."

"Roger Rick. No word from the SDF-1 yet. Just hold possession. If they are really pulling back I will get your squadron relieved so you can get your people back to the ship."

"Thanks Roy, we have been in our planes 5 hours now. It's getting a little rip in here."

R/L

Rick finally walked back in to his quarters to smell a welcome aroma of Lisa cooing. Rick walked in the kitchen and wrapped his arms around her waist and gave he a kiss on her cheek.

"Hey love."

"Hey Rick. How are you doing."

"Tired it was along patrol, then I had a lot of paperwork and meetings with other squadron commanders and maintenance."

"Dad left earlier today. He is going to try to add some more ships to our escort fleet. The plan is to still do the fold in two days. Captain wants to see if Breetai follows us or stays here. If he or any part of his fleet follows us we will stay away from Earth for the time being. We can keep their eyes on us instead of Earth."

"Well if we stay away we can do something like the Macross pageant we had last time that caught the Zentraedi's attention."

"That was brought up with the mayor of the New Macross city here on the ship. They have another event like the pageant planned. All of them will be broadcasted ship wide and sent back to Earth. I know a few of things are concerts and contest. There will be another Miss Macross and even planning a Young Miss Macross for young girls."

"You should enter if they have a Miss Macross."

Lisa turned around and looked at him like he was crazy.

"Don't look at me like that. You are a very beautiful young woman, your smart and have great poise. I believe you could have a chance of winning. Even if you didn't win you should do very well."

"One little problem Rick. I'm not a Miss but a Mrs." Lisa said with a smirk. Rick gave a small chuckle.

They finished up cooking dinner together and had a nice meal together. After dinner they retired for the night. They made love to each other. Enjoying the time they had with the one they loved the most while they could.

R/L

Max and Miriya also spent the evening enjoying a pleasant evening together. Like Rick and Lisa they knew thinks could get busy and their time to just relax and enjoy their time together.

"Maxamillion, when do you want to try to have children again?"

"I would love to have another child now but would you be able to be grounded during all this. I know you want to be part of what we have going on right now."

"I don't know. I miss Dana and Maia. I miss being a mother. I can still be a help out while I'm grounded with training and my knowledge. If I do get pregnant I could live with being grounded."

"If you want I will support you. I know that Rick and Lisa would also support it."

"I will think about it maybe talk with Lisa. I know she is also thinking about it and her and Rick have talked about it."

"Talk with Lisa if it helps. You have my support regardless."

R/L

Over the next couple days the crew of the SDF-1 continued to prepared for the fold test. Admiral Hayes manage to get a few more ships for the SDF-1 escort fleet. He was able to replace the 3 ships loss to damage during the battle. He also added 4 light cruisers. Giving the fleet a little more offensive and defensive power.

Miriya did get a chance to talk with Lisa when the couples had dinner together with Roy and Claudia. Both woman where wanting to try for children. Both had their concerns about had babies at the moment.

R/L

Captain Gloval was sitting in his command chair. He was looing over all his screens that gave him the information on ship. They were ready for the fold operations. Their 14 escorts ships were also ready.

"Claudia, status on navigations. Are we set to begin the space fold?"

"Yes sir. All navigation systems are ready and our destination is programmed for just out side the Pluto orbit."

"Dr. Lang are our fold engines ready."

"Yes sir all systems are ready."

"Kim, signal the fleet that we will fold in 5 minutes. Claudia make sure all navigation computers on the ships are synced."

Both gave a "yes sir."

While the bridge finished preparations, all the pilots where in their planes in case they fold in to a hostel environment. All stations where manned on the SDF-1 and the other ships in the fleet.

R/L

The four Zentraedi scout ships notice the activity around the SDF-1 and the lack of a CAP. They reported it up to Breetai's ship along with all the transmissions.

They watched as the fleet started to move. When they saw the beginning of a fold they immediately contacted Breetai himself.

R/L

On the SDF-1 bridge Claudia was counting down the last 30 seconds. Once she reached zero she activated the fold drives. All the ships then folded out of Earth space. A short time later the fleet appeared near Pluto as planed.

As soon as the fold was complete Lisa ordered Skull and Vermilion squadrons to launch and secure the area around the fleet. Also 3 Catseye also launched to increase the radar range of the SDF-1.

Claudia looked over her navigation screen "Captain we arrived as planned."

Venessa checked her scope "Captain no other ships detected in the immediate area. Syncing radar to Catseyes recon ships that are launching now. All escort ships present"

"Captain Skull and Vermillion squadrons are now launched and Vermillion is now on close guard station, Skull will be on station just outside of the perimeter of the fleet in a minute. Catseye are launched and moving for their stations, will be on station in another minute also."

All other stations on the bridge also reported in that all systems were green and the weapons office reported all weapons where on stand by and ready if needed to activated.

"Great job everybody. Send a data burst to RDF Command and let them know we arrived as planned and are now setting course to transverse around the Sol system while we check over the ships systems."

R/L

Breeti ran in to his command blister when Exedor called him to inform him that Zor's ship with an escort folded out.

"Report"

"Zor's ship plus 14 smaller ship folded out. We don't as of yet where they went. I recommend that we take your ship with a few escorts in close to the third planet so we could give the finder beam try to trace their course."

"Very well move my ship in close enough for the finder beam to get a hyperspace course."

Breetai's command ship moved in close to Earth's orbit to give the finder beam a chance to detect the hyperspace fold.

R/L

At RDF Command Admiral Hayes watched as the SDF-1 and her escorts folded out of Earth's space. He took some comfort that everything seem to look good. It was a few minutes later the Captain at the communications station got his attention. "Admiral we got a data burst from the SDF-1. They arrived with all ships as planned.

They watch to see what the enemy fleet response would be. It was a few minutes after they heard from the SDF-1 that they saw movement.

"Admiral, we movement from the enemy fleet. The largest ship is moving towards Earth."

"Are there any other ships moving?"

"Negative Admiral. It's just the one ship."

Donald Hayes looked at the information that was now showing on the main monitor. His guess was Breetai needed to be closer to where the SDF-1 folded out to use their finder beam,

"Send a data burst to the SDF-1. Let them know that the largest ship is approaching Earth space. Believe they may be trying to determine where the SDF-1 went. They are to proceed with occasion."

R/L

On the bridge of the SDF-1 they received the data burst with the information on the Zentraedi.

"Lisa alert the fighters, Venessa alert the other ships. Claudia lets increase fleet speed. We need to get out of the area incase they have a way to trail us threw hyperspace."

Everyone acknowledge his orders. The SDF-1 and her escorts increased speed and cleared the area around Pluto.

R/L

Rick was in his fighter just in front and above the bridge. Max and Miriya where both off to the side. He had one flight dead ahead of the SDF-1 and the other 4 off to either side, two in front two in back. Vermillion held these positions while Skull was just outside the escort ships two in front, middle and rear. They would remain on station for three hours.

Ghost squadron was up next. They would have three flights run the race track while the other three stayed close to the SDF-1. That will be the standard CAP formation while the SDF-1 remained in deep space.

There would also be three Catseye recon planes flying the race track. This was to increase the SDF-1's radar range.

R/L

After her shift Lisa headed to her quarters to get some rest. When she got there she found her husband asleep on the couch. Walking over she kissed him. Rick's eyes opened to see his beautiful wife standing over him.

"Hey beautiful how was the rest of your day?"

"It was quiet. Which I'm sure will not last forever. We also are well clear of Pluto and increasing our distance. Now no more about work."

After Rick sat up Lisa planted her self on is lap and started kissing him thoroughly. For the moment all the problems a waiting them where out of their minds as they both showed each other how much they loved the other.

R/L

"Lord Breetai we have a course of the hyperspace fold."

"Very well Exedor. Lets return to the fleet. Once back we will send out patrols to see if we can find them. The majority of the fleet will remain here incase they are found."

 **Ok as you can see somethings happen with this chapter. Both the Hunters and Sterlings are talking kids. There will be a Miss Macross and a few other events. Breetai will find them sooner or later but there will be some chapters with the lives of the characters as they go threw their lives while on board the SDF-1. For those hoping to see Minmei she will be along soon. Not sure how to introduce her or if she will have a crush on Rick or not. Also should Lynn Kyle show up sooner in the story. Well hope you all enjoy my story and thanks to though who have reviewed.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A surprise chapter for everyone. This one will be a little shorted then the others. Hope you enjoy it.**

It had been a week since the SDF-1 had folded near Pluto and so far the Zentraedi had not found them yet. They got a data burst from RDF Command letting them know several ships had folded out in what was thought an attempted to look for them.

The crew had slipped in to a comfortable routine. The engineering department finished their checks on the fold drive and it had passed all test. The airwing had got into a routine of theirs own. Between their patrols they also had training and maintenance.

The civilian that came with the SDF-1 were enjoying the peaceful environment and was starting to prepare for the first of many events that were planned for while they are in space. They knew that these event were important for just not the civilians but the military personnel that depend on these events help with the stress that comes with their jobs.

R/L

Rick and Lisa were enjoying a relaxing evening. It was only the second nights that both of them had manage off at the same time. Both would also have the next day off which is a first.

They where walking threw the streets of Macross on their way to go get something to eat. They where going to the White Dragon. This was the first time they had been here since Rick had been back to Macross Island.

When they entered the restaurant they saw Uncle Max. He seated them at a table towards the back. Rick pulled Lisa's chair out for her.

"Thank you sweetheart."

"My pleasure love."

"Love you Rick."

"Love you too."

They both made some small talk while they ate their dinner. As they ate they saw a few military people they worked with but everyone left them alone. Part of the way threw the dinner Lisa had to get up and use the ladies room.

Rick was still eating and waiting for Lisa to come back. He wasn't paying attention to people around him so he didn't see a young Chinese girl walk around.

"Hello handsome can I get you anything?"

Rick looked up and hide the fact that he knew the young girl talking to him.

"No thank you I'm fine."

"So what's a good looking guy like you doing here by yourself." She completely ignored the other plate. "If you want I can sit with you and keep you company."

"No thank you, I'm not alone."

"I don't see anyone. Did they leave you."

Rick was trying to be polite. "No my wife just had to use the restroom."

Minmei gave a little pout. "Are you sure you would not like me to keep you company while she is away."

"That will not be necessary I'm sure she will be back in a minute."

A pouting Minmei "Well if you change your mind."

Just as she left Lisa showed up. She took a look at Rick and arched an eyebrow.

Rick looked at Lisa "I will tell you later."

They finished their dinner a little bit later. As they were leaving they saw someone they didn't expect to see walk in, Lynn Kyle.

R/L

Max and Miriya where enjoying their night off by going to see a movie on the recreational deck. They had decided to wait till the next day to go to Macross City. After the movie they headed back to their quarters.

They were sitting on the couch and drinking some wine when there was a knock at the door. Max got up and saw Rick and Lisa at the door. He invited them in.

"What brings you both here?"

"We were on are on our way home and thought we would stop by and see how you two were doing."

Miriya sat up and answered "We are good, we just got home a couple minutes ago. We went to see a movie on the rec deck."

"We went to the White Dragon and ate. Rick what had you so upset when I got back to the table?"

"While you were gone. Minmei showed up and hit on me and when I turned her down to keep me company she kept trying to get me to try to change my mind."

Both Lisa and Miriya looked at him like he was making it up. Max just shook his head.

"Well I guess you two will not be going back there anytime soon." said Miriya.

Rick turned to both the Sterlings "That's not all, Lynn Kyle is here also."

A surprised Max asked "Why would he come. He hates the military. Every civilian that came knew that this trip would last a while."

Lisa replied "I don't know but he will not be happy if he tries to cause any trouble. Macross City does have some police but if the problem is a severe the problem will be brought to Colonel Maistroff Marines MP's. Macross City is under military jurisdiction if they want to take over an issue if they feel its necessary."

"So Rick what are you and Lisa doing tomorrow?" ask a curious Max.

"We are sleeping in for one thing but when we get up we are heading back in to town for the fair they are having."

Lisa looked at him "Who said I was letting you sleep in. I might have plans for you. When we do get up we are meeting Claudia and Roy. They are going with us. Miriya you and Max are welcome to join us."

"I thank we will. What time are you all meeting up?"

"Around 10. Everyone wants a lie in."

They all talked for a little bit longer before Rick and Lisa head to their quarters which was next door. Roy and Claudia's quarters where over in the single officers section.

R/L

The next morning Rick and Lisa were having a late breakfast. They had been up late last night practicing making babies. They where just finishing up when there was a knock on their door.

When they opened it up it was Roy, Claudia, Max and Miriya. All ready to go to the fair in town.

They all took the lifts to the level that had the access gate to the Macross City. After clearing the security gate the caught a transport to where the fair was located.

When they all walked in to the park Rick took Lisa's hand and intertwined his fingers with here.

"I haven't been to a fair in a long time. Maybe I can win you a stuffed animal."

"Who says I wont be the one to win you one."

Rick leaned over and gave her a small kiss. Lisa gave him a smile. Rick and Lisa went from booth to booth. They had fun with some of the games at some of the booths. They also ate a lot of food. Both Lisa and Rick both won some stuffed animals. For most of the day Rick and Lisa where by them selves but they also spent time with their friends riding some of the rides.

R/L

Max and Miriya spent their time like the Hunters. They enjoyed their time looking at some of the booths that sold items. They also played some games. Max did not have much luck but Miriya won a lot. They spent some time on the rides with the others. Hey did not eat much of the food.

R/L

Roy and Claudia spent most of their time just walking around they played a few games and rode some of the rides. They did not have much luck with some of the games they played. They talked with a few friends of their friends they saw.

R/L

Later that night all six of the friends met up and headed to the Italian restraint in town. When they arrived they had to get a large table in the corner.

"Did everyone have fun? Though by the look of stuffed animals Rick, Lisa and Miriya have I would say they all did." aid an amused Roy.

"Hey big brother I don't see you with any stuffed animals" said a smirking Rick.

This started both brothers to banter back and forth to the amusement of the rest. After Rick and Roy stopped the friend spent the rest of dinner talking about how things where going. They even asked Roy when he was going to marry Claudia. Which started some teasing when he stuttered. They also talked about Lisa and Miriya and when they would try to have kids.

When they all made it back to their quarters later that night they were all tired but happy. Rick and Lisa collapsed in bed. Lisa snuggled in to Rick's side then fell asleep.

R/L

The next morning Lisa walked on the bridge very relaxed and happy. She took over her station and checked up on the CAP. She knew Rick and Vermillion were not flying today. They would be in the flight simulators all morning and briefings in the afternoon.

Claudia came in a coupe minutes later. "Morning Lisa, you look like you in a good mood this morning."

"Yes, what's wrong with that?"

"Nothing. Besides the fair yesterday is there anything else that has you in a good mood."

Lisa looked over at her friend and gave her an annoyed look. "If there was I would not tell you about it. Especially on the bridge." Lisa then sent a glare at the Terrible Trio who turned away from the two senior officers in the front of the bridge. Claudia just gave a soft laughs at her friend.

Captain Gloval came on the bridge and saw the relaxed atmosphere on the bridge. He wasn't sure how long it would last. They had been lucky so far. He had ordered their course changed several times. He had also kept them at fast speed the first few days so that they would be well clear of the area they folded in to. He then ordered a second hyperspace fold. They were now near the out edge of the Oort cloud nearly 50,000 AU from the sun. They had also crossed over to the other side of the Sol System.

He took his seat and asked for status reports from the different stations on the bridge before checking his own screens at his command station.

R/L

Breetai was sitting at his desk looking over reports went his friend and aid came in.

"Have a seat Exedor. I have been going over reports from the different patrols we have out looking for Zor's battle fortress. So far nothing."

"Lord Breetai I did see one report that said that the area they folded to had been found."

"Yes the ships Captain reported they found where the ship defolded but ship was gone. They detected a small trace of an ion trail but the solar winds made it to hard to follow with any certainty. I have dispatch other patrols t the area but no luck."

"Could they have preformed another space fold?"

"It is possible they have. I would have after traveling out of the area that I defolded from. Makes it harder to find."

"If they did Breetai, I believe they may still be in their home star system."

"That's a possibility but I have ordered to closer star systems search also. OK, Exedor increase the search patrols in this star system. Expand it to all corners of the system."

"Yes Sir."

 **Ok, we got to see everyone have some fun and relax in town. We also saw both Minmei and Kyle. I know Minmei was a little OOC in the chapter but I wanted her to have a little crush on Rick at least in the beginning. As for Kyle being their. Truth be told I couldn't really think of a different way to bring him in because the SDF-1 is not looing to try to get back to Earth right away. So he came and joined his parents when he heard they volunteered to join the other civilians on the ship.**


	7. Chapter 7

Lisa woke up and ran to the bathroom connected to hers and Rick's bedroom. She had been feeling a little off the last few days. Bending over the toilet. A few seconds later a hand grabbed her hair and held it out of the way while another rubbed her back. When she sat back up Rick handed her a wash cloth and a glass of water.

"Thanks Love."

"Lisa, maybe you should go see Jean. I know you don't want to but this is the fourth morning in a row" suggested a concern Rick.

Lisa nodded "I'll go before I go in, could you call the bridge and let them know I will be late."

"Sure."

Rick got up and went and commend the bridge while Lisa got in the shower. She just started washing her hair when Rick slipped in and took over.

R/L

Lisa was sitting on the edge of the hospital bed in the ships medical ward waiting for Jean Grant to come back with her results. She took a deep breath before looking over at a happy looking Rick Hunter.

Shooting a glare at him "You didn't have to make sure I would come."

Rick gave her a small smile "I know you would have. I love you and just wanted to hear what Jean had to say."

Lisa couldn't stay mad at him for that. She went back to staring at the door waiting on Jean. A few seconds later Rick took her hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Relax Lisa you have nothing to be worried about. Every thing will be fine."

Just then their friend Jean Grant walked in. She saw the look of worry on Lisa's face and the look anticipation on Rick's along some sadness. Jean was not sure why the sadness but he look a little excited also.

"OK you two. Good news is you are not sick." she saw Rick start to smile while Lisa looked confused. "But you will have to deal with some morning sickness for a while. I can give you some thing to help you."

When Jean said morning sickness Lisa realized what was wrong. She was pregnant. Then she realized why Rick was here looking a little happy. She turned to him with her fames glare that had everyone running for cover.

"You knew what all the throwing up meant and didn't say anything. This is why you had to be here." Lisa hissed at her beaming husband.

A smiling Rick replied. "I suspected you might be pregnant. I didn't say anything in case I was wrong. I didn't want to get my hopes up incase I was wrong."

Lisa's anger deflated. She knew why he was afraid to get his hopes up. They had already lost a child.

Jean cleared her throat. "Yes you are pregnant and if you want we can do an ultra sound and see if we see any thing. While we wait I would like to ask you some questions."

Jean then stepped out and ordered the ultra sound be brought in. She asked a few questions of Lisa. When the machine was brought in she had Lisa lay back and pull her shirt up just below her breast.

Jean put the jell on Lisa's abdomen and then moved the wand around. It didn't take long to find the baby.

"By your answers to my questions and the size of the fetus I would say you are around 6 weeks pregnant."

Lisa turned to Rick "The day of the fair."

Rick just sat there with a big goofy look on his face staring at the image on the monitor.

Lisa turned back to Jean 'It's a good thing he is not flying today."

Both Jean and Lisa started laughing, that was till the alarms started going off. That took the smiles off all their faces. Jean started cleaning Lisa off real quick while Rick got up and kissed Lisa before running out the door. Lisa watched him leave with worry in her eyes.

R/L

Lisa reached the bridge and took her station. She looked over everything while Captain Gloval who just arrived also asked what they had.

Venessa replied to the Captain "Sir looks like a Zentraedi scouting party. 1 cruiser and 3 destroyers. The ships are heading in our direction."

Ensign Sanders at the Electronic counter measures station called out. "Captain all jamming is up and in the green."

Lisa after checking he screens "Captain CAP has shifted so that most of the fighters are in a blocking position. All other squadrons are ready for launch."

Kim called out "Sir all ships all signal their readiness."

"All department are manned and ready" sounded Sammie.

"Weapons on line and ready" Called out Lieutenant Anderson.

Captain Gloval listened to everyone call out and did a quick check of his own monitors. "How long till they see us."

"Estimated time 5 minutes Captain."

"Well after hiding for the last 6 weeks it looks like they finally found us. Lisa launch the remaining fighters. They are to hold at the perimeter of the fleet and not to take action till ordered. Kim signal the fleet to hold weapons. If the enemy fleet launches fighters we will launch anti Mecca missiles before the fighters engage the enemy fighters. Once their fleet is in range of the main gun Claudia your cleared to fire. Try to keep them in the targeting cone."

"Captain they seen us. THey are increasing speed and launching fighters."

"Captain they are well in range of our jamming, they are unable to signal the remaining enemy fleet."

R/L

Rick watched as the missiles launched and streaked towards the enemy fighters. It was just a minute later he saw the explosions. Checking his scope it looked like they got a good bit of them.

"All fighters this is command your cleared to engage. Good hunting."

Roy came up on the TACNET all fighters on my command fire your missiles then break by flights."

The SDF-1 airwing flew out past their ships towards the enemy fighters. Once the enemy was in range Roy gave the order and the Zentraedi pilots faced a second round of missiles raining down on them.

After firing his missiles Rick hit his thrusters. He gave the order to his squadron to break by flights and to cover each others backs. With Max and Miriya on his wing they headed for the largest concentration of battle pods. When Vermillion reached the Zentraedi fighters Rick yelled out "Battloid mode." All his fighters changed in to there battliod mode giving the an advantage in maneuverability. Rick, Max and Miriya tore threw the battle pods. They had years experience fighting in space and covering each others six. Besides covering each other they where able to save other pilots from their squadron and others.

R/L

Lisa watched as the battle progressed with the fighters. She watched three work together to take out most of the enemy fighters. She was not surprised to see Rick Max and Miriya inflicting so many casualties on the enemy.

When the enemy capital ships were in range of the SDF-1's main gun, Claudia fired it. Every one on the bridge watched has the beam of energy reached out and destroyed three of Zentraedi ships including the cruiser. The last two destroyers were destroyed when the fleets beam cannons opened up on them. The Zentraedi manage to get their own shots off but it was in vain as the fleets pin point barrier defenses intercepted the shots.

It was another 5 minutes till the last Zentraedi fighter was destroyed.

"Lisa launch search and rescue along with salvage ships. Lets get all off our people back on board as fast as possible then clear the area."

"Yes sir"

R/L

A couple hours later the Captain was meeting with Roy and the other squadron commanders about loses.

"Sir we have 9 KIA. We have 7 minor injuries. We lost 17 fighters total with anther 23 with minor damage."

"Not to mitigate your loses Commander but it does not look as bad as it could have."

"Yes sir. We were up a larger force and had minimal losses. I hate loosing anyone but it could have been worse."

"How long to get your damaged fighters repaired?"

Roy looked at the information Vince Grant gave him. "For most of them by tomorrow morning a few will take a couple days."

"What about replacing lost pilots?"

Rick answered the Captain "Sir we have a few replacement pilots that can take four of the empty slots. We have also identified several civilians with flight experience. I have spoken to several of them before about joining up. We can start a training program to get them ready to fly the Alphas."

"OK, Commander Hunter write up a proposal and I will look it over."

Rick handed over a report he had already wrote up in anticipation of this meeting. The Captain just looked at Rick a second and took the report.

"Commander Fokker I will look this over and get back with you and Commander Hunter, who seems to channeling his wife. Who always seems to have what I need before I ask for it."

This created a round of chuckles.

"Pass the word to your pilots that I'm am extremely pleased with their actions today and my condolences on their loses."

A solemn Roy just nodded. The meeting broke up shortly after that.

R/L

Exedor approached Breetai's office door and knocked. When he heard 'enter' he walked in.

"Commander, all patrols checked in on schedule except Commander Torak. He did not check in nor as he answered our hails."

"Conclusion"

"He found Zor's ship and her escort and was destroyed."

"Very well I will be in the command blister in a moment. Prepare most of the fleet we have with us to jump to his last known location."

"Yes Sir."

 **So the Zentaedi have an idea where the SDF-1 is. Will Captain Gloval order another fold or let the Zentaedi follow for a while? So Lisa is pregnant. Will she continue to work on the bridge or move to CIC or the Auxiliary bridge.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is chapter 8. I took some reviews in consideration when writing part of this chapter.. We will have some different POVs in this chapter to get an idea what others are doing.**

Donald Hayes was looking over the reports on construction of their defense fleets. Things were progressing well but he wish he could build the ships faster and more at the same time. At lease they were doing better this time around. Better built ships that were years ahead of what they were last time.

Last time Breetai's fleet damn near destroyed the whole fleet. This time even though they were not expecting the attack that happen two days before Breetai showed up they only had three ships damaged. All three of them where back with the fleet,

After the attack, the Defense councils meeting was heated. None of them were happy the information got out to the general public. Donald was glad he was able to keep Russo and his crowd away from the councils this time around. The senators they had this time were as honest as you could get with politicians. They were also smart enough to ask questions and listen to what the military recommended. Donald made sure not over whelm them and not ask for to much.

They were happy how the fleet did but were worried when the second one arrived and the number of ships. He had a plan already drawn up to present the councils to increase planet defense. It relieved some of their fears. 'Good thing they don't know how big Dolza's fleet is.' though Donald.

After the two Zentraedi fleets arrived the EUG routed some additional funds to fleet construction and planet defense. That helped hire more personnel and increase production of much needed material. The 3rd Defense fleet would be complete a couple months ahead of schedule and the 3 patrol squadrons he had to send up before they were complete or properly manned. They would also be done sooner then expected.

He put those reports down and picked up the new proposal. He was going to recommend the EUG look into underground bunkers for the planets citizens. If there was another 'Rain of Death' maybe with the bunkers they could save a few more people. He had already built a couple for the base personnel and their families. Donald was trying to talk old Mitch in taking a job over at basic flight so that he and his family would be he incase of an attack. He owed Rick that much.

Looking at the clock on his wall he saw it was time for another meeting. This one was budget meeting to see how best to spend the increase in funds.

R/L

On the SDF-1 another meeting was taken place. It was being held in Rick and Lisa's quarters. Everyone on ship who came back and the Captain.

Rick stood in front of everyone "We need to decide a few things. Now that we got Breetai looking way out here, do we stay and lead him around for a while or fold out of the area? If we do fold out where do we go? We also need to decide if we want to included anyone else in the knowing?"

Lisa decided to answer a couple of them and see if the others agreed. "We can keep him occupied out here for a bit as long as we don't go up against to big of a fleet. If we do, then we will need to fold out for two reasons. First we don't need to suffer any great loses in ships or fighters. Second we don't want to destroy to many of Breetai's ships. So I would suggest coming up with a couple destinations in mind. Some in the Sol system some outside it. As for bringing in others on our secret. Col Maistroff we know can be trusted. He is a by the book officer but loyal and trust worthy. Commander O'Connor. He has shown himself trust worthy as well. He is a little more relaxed the Maistroff and gets along with myself and Rick. We both are starting to consider him a friend. Then there is Roy and Claudia. It may be a little over whelming for the two but if we need to have these meetings it will make things easier with them knowing. Don't need them walking in and wondering what's going on."

Rick addressed the group again. "Lisa made some good points. I have no problem with her suggestions. Captain."

"I agree. I will trust you both on this, since you have more experience then me at this."

Dr Lang then spoke "I may have a few ideas about locations outside the Sol system."

Rick and the others turned to the Dr who had done so much in the past advancing the technology they use now.

"Emil the floor is all yours"

"Before Cabell left for Liberty satellite, we were researching some of Zor's secret files we found in the Catacombs. One of the things we discovered was a plan Zor had to build secret factory station inside large asteroids. That way he would be able to hide them among asteroid belts. If Zor was able to launch any kernels, there may be one or more satellite out there for us to use."

A confused Gloval asked. "What is a factory satellite?"

Rick turned to the confused man "In essence its a space station that as the ability to build, repair or house a fleet. We could increase our ship and fighter out put by half the time or faster depending on the size of the factory."

Henry Gloval sat back and thought about it. By the look on Rick's face along with Lisa and Emil he didn't think it was going to be so simple.

"Emil how much trouble will it be finding the factory?"

"It will not be easy or not too hard. I have know way of knowing. He had planned to send out 5 kernels but I don't know if any were sent. I do know where they were to be sent. Then there is any defense systems installed."

Lisa added "Emil is right even if we find on getting access may be a problem. The good news is that we all know both Tirolian and Rick myself and Dr Lang know old Tirolian also. All three of use also spent a great deal of time with Cabell and Rem. So if there is any need for pass codes we may be able to give the pass codes."

"OK, lets set up a meeting with the others to bring them up to speed if everyone is in agreement. Emil if can be ready to provide the nearest set of coordinates to Claudia. Even if we have not brought them in on the secret yet. We will just have to hope he got started. If we do luck out Emil we will need access to the stations systems to see all what we have available and how fast we can start building ship and fighters. Does..."

Everyone froze when they heard the alarms going off. Lisa went to the comm station and called the bridge."

"Bridge this is Commander Hunter."

"Ma'am we just spotted 63 Zentraedi ships on the edge of our radar."

"Ok, Captain is here I'll let him know."

After Lisa hung up. All the officers headed for their duty stations. Lisa and the others that work on the bride arrived and got too their stations the Captain was already asking for an update.

"Where are they now Venessa?"

"Sir they are still on the outer edge of our radar. They are heading from port to starboard direction."

"Do they match the fleet that attacked us?"

"Sir at best guess the number and sizes of the ships that folded out match."

"Status on electronic counter measures."

"Sir all electronic counter measures are running in the green. All ships report their electronic counter measures are up and running as well along with the catseyes."

Gloval saw an opportunity. From what he knew from Rick and the others this Kyron was a serious problem. If they could take him out or at lease reduce his fleet by a large part of it. If they could sneak up and get the first shots off they could target all the cruisers first.

"Claudia set a course to bring us in behind the enemy fleet. Weapons, I want all the enemy cruisers first. Lisa all fighters will hold back with the fleet. If they launch fighters we will hit them with ship anti-mecha missiles. I want to hold off using the fighters to keep them out of our ships line of fire."

He got a confirmation of his orders. After he got a confirmations of his orders the fleet started moving in behind the Zentraedi fleet. As they got closer they notice that there was no CAP. It took 4 hours to get in range of all there primary and secondary weapons while staying outside the Zentraedi weapon range.

R/L

Khyron was standing in his command blister arguing with many of his ship captains about what needed to be done. They were arguing with him. They wanted to go to Dolza and inform him of the location of Zor's ship. Khyron was telling them they will either follow him of he will replace them. He was saying they need to head back and attack the micronian planet and take Zor's. Grel was off to the side trying to get Khyron's attention for a while but he was ignoring him.

R/L

After checking in with all stations and ships he gave the order. "Fire."

R/L

Khyron was thrown against the console in front of him as his ship was hit with sever enemy missiles and shots from the RDF beam cannons. Alarms were going off all of the ship. Khyron stood back up and wiped the blood off his face and demanded answers.

R/L

Venessa notified the Captain "Captain 19 enemy ships destroyed or heavily damaged in the first round of shots."

As the reflex cannon prepared to fire a second shot the second round of missiles fired and beam cannons continued to fire. It was a minute before the Zentraedi ships fired back. It came from destroyers. The cruisers slowly started returning fire but with little success. It was two minutes in before Zentraedi fighters launched.

Captain Gloval watch the bridge main screen as the tactical situation was displayed. He saw in the first two minutes more then 20 Zentraedi ships had been destroyed.

R/L

"Khyron finally was able to discover what happen and he went in to a rage. He ordered all fighters launched and his fleet to reverse course and engage the micronian fleet.

As they came around the micronian fleet started to come in range but by that time he had lost a third of his fleet. Almost all his cruisers were destroyed.

R/L

Claudia called out "Captain main cannon ready for second shot."

"Fire"

With the second firing of the reflex cannon another 3 ships were destroyed, all destroyers.

Lisa was watching her screens. The enemy fighters have no entered the fight. All fleet anti-mecha missiles started firing as soon as they started showing up on the fire control radars. Even with the large amount of anti-mecha missiles some fighters started getting threw. Lisa notified all fighters of incoming enemy fighters.

Once the Zentraedi fighters came in range of RDF CIWS the ships opened up at the same time Alpha fighters started firing missiles. The enemy fighters were being destroyed before they could bring enemy fighters in range of their weapons.

R/L

"Lord Khyron we are down to half our strength and loosing more ships. We are only now starting to inflicted minor damage to enemy ships. We are having trouble getting past some barriers they have that are blocking our shots. Our fighters are getting destroyed by their anti-mecha weapons."

"Keep closing on them and start concentrate on the smaller ships. Have multiple ships fire on one of the micronians at the same time."

Captain Gloval watched as the remaining Zentraedi ships continued to close in his fleet. He noticed they also started concetrating on his destroyers with multiple ships. They were starting to take damage.

"Start pulling the damage ships back. Have the ships start pairing up. Claudia as soon as the reflex cannon is ready to fire again fire on the last cruisers."

Before two of his damaged destroyers could pull back they exploded. He knew he could lose ships but it was a calculated risk. His cruisers started moving up. He new they could handle more damage then the destroyers.

"Firing main cannon" sounded out Claudia.

Gloval watched as two of the last enemy cruisers were destroyed among with a destroyer that was in close to them. Gloval notice another of his destroyers exploded and one of his cruisers had to fall back.

"Lisa fighter squadron status"

"We are taking casualties sir. We have lost several fighters and have a few rescue beacons. Also we have had some fighters fall back due to damage. Enemy fighters are taking heave casualties between ship CIWS and our fighters."

Gloval watched as another destroyer fell back as the last 19 enemy ships folded out.

R/L

A FEW MINUTES EARLIER

"Lord Khyron micronian ships taken loses."

"Keep pushing fowaaaa."

Khyron and his command blister was engulfed in fire just before his ship exploded."

R/L

Gloval sat back in his command chair. He took a chance and he hoped it would paid of. There had been 2 cruisers left but both looked damaged. He hope he was able to take care of that thorn before it stuck them.

"Status on ship, fighters and the fleet."

Over the next half an hour ship bridge crew officers reported on the fleet ships, the SDF-1 fighter squadron and the damage the SDF-1 it self received.

The SDF-1 received some minor damage. Nothing that wouldn't take long to repair. His fighter squadron took some casualties. Out of the 14 squadrons all of them took some loses. Rescue operations were under way at the moment. He was hoping to get all his down pilots recovered along with any that had died. Salvage operations where also underway along the rescue operations.

As for his escort fleet he had one cruiser heavily damaged and was disabled at the moment. Two others with minor damaged. He had 3 destroyers destroyed and the other three with some minor damage. For his frigates, all four took minor damage.

All wounded were being transported to the SDF-1. Captain Gloval was sending technicians from engineering to help with major damage to the cruiser that was disabled in attempted to get it moving so the fleet could clear the area. There was no estimate on repairs.

Lucky none of the fighter squadrons lose a large number of fighters, so Commander Fokker and his squadron commanders won't have to do a lot of shifting of personnel around. Out of 252 fighters they lost 27 fighters. 9 pilots were recover alive and will able to return to duty after going threw medical.

R/L

6 hours after the battle the SDF-1 and her escorts started moving again. After it was confirmed all ships could safely fold by their own power or in the cruisers case with two frigates folding close beside it, the fleet folded out of the area.

R/L

The surviving Zentraedi ships folded out of the area so they could take stock of the remaining ships. Of a fleet of 97 when the mission started they had 2 damaged cruisers and 15 destroyers, some with damage. They were not able to recover any of their Gnerl fighter pods or any of their battlepods.

The two cruiser captains conversed and decided to contact Commander Breetai. Both had served under him before being promoted and transferred to Khyron's fleet. Breetai was also suppose to be looking for the very ship they found.

R/L

At RDF headquarters, the Command Center received a data burst from the SDF-1. The duty officer seeing it was a after action and casualty report notified Admiral Hayes. Admiral Hayes read threw the summery. When he was done he sat down to read threw the full detailed account.

He looked at the Colonel who was the watch duty officer. "The SDF-1 found the fleet that attacked us a couple days before the SDF-1's fold test. Captain Gloval determine that the enemy had no idea the SDF-1 or her escorts were any where near by. They were able to sneak up on the enemy fleet using electronic counter measures to hide from the enemy fleet radar. Gloval lost 3 of his destroyers and one cruiser temporary disabled. All other ships took minor damage. He is down one squadron of fighters.

The enemy fleet started out with 63 ships they had 17 left when they folded out and only two of them were heavy cruisers. None of the enemy fighters survived. Most destroyed by Anti-mecha missiles or CIWS."

"Damn. Well that one less thing to worry about."

"Yes and it was the more aggressive of the two enemy fleets."

Donald Hayes had some thinking to do. He needed to have that cruiser return so it could be taken to the ship yards for repairs. He also needed to send another cruiser and three more destroyer. The problem was he had to wait for the SDF-1 to return to the Sol system. Henry made a tough call and it worked out better then anyone could hope.

R/L

When Breetai and his fleet arrived he had a full sensor scan of the area. What he saw shocked him. He read over the report that was forward to him but seeing was another thing.

These micronians were turning in to a worthy people.

"Exedor, your thoughts."

"An impressive bit of battle tactics and skill by the micronians. They attacked a larger fleet and came out with minimal losses on their side while causing devastating casualties to their opponent."

"It may be harder then first thought to retrieve Zor's fortress. Do we know where they went?"

"The finder beam detects a fold. It will take time to determine their course. If they stick with the same pattern. Once they defold they will clear the area. Maybe performing a second fold once clear of the area of the first."

"Yes who ever is the fleet commander is smart in his tactics. Let take the main part of the fleet back to the fourth planet orbit. Send out scout ships to follow the results of the finder beam. They are not to engage the enemy fleet but to keep their distance and report their location. We'll decide on a A course action them."

"Yes sir."

 **We see that Emil Lang may have a way to help increase the RDF's ship and fighter production. I got the idea of finding a factory satellite from andrewjameswillians story 'Second Chance'. A great story that I am looking forward to seeing more of.**

 **As for the battle being more one sided towards the SDF-1 and her escorts. Just remember because Dr. Lang came back and spent 10 years before the Zentraedi helping the RDF jump 30 years a head in technology and ship building and design. The Zentraedi of this time are still under the thumb of the Robotech Masters who don't want them to advance so they could become a threat them selves. The RDF is at the moment more advance then Breetai , Khyron or any other Zentraedi fleet.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. I also want to thank those who have reviewed.**

Henry Gloval was looking over reports on the fleets status. It had been a month since the battle with Khyrons fleet. All minor repairs were done, the major repairs needed on the heavily damage cruiser were also finally complete. Captain Gloval had transferred some personnel from the SDF-1 to make up some loses on the cruiser.

When they folded out of the Sol system they folded to a near system, then made sure that all damaged ships were safe to continue. Once every ship checked in on their status and it was determined safe for travel, the fleet left the area of the defold at the fleets best speed. They traveled at best speed for a week before folding to the first set astronomical coordinates. They searched for a week and found nothing in the area. They then moved to the second area and searched. They were now in the third area. They had been here for 2 days. He was not worried. If they didn't find these factories they would work hard and he felt they would succeed.

R/L

Breeti was looking over reports on the search for Zor's fortress. After the battle were the ship and his escorts had all but wiped out Khyron's fleet and killed the crazy Zentraedi himself, Breetai thought the micronians did the Zentraedis a favor, the ship and its escort disappeared. Who ever the fleet commander was he was crafty enough to evade his fleet's scouts.

He had expanded his search to neighboring systems. He was going to have to bring in help from Azonia and her fleet. 'Well at least she was more level headed then Khyron.' thought Breetai. He was going to have to expand his search more. He would keep his ship and a small fleet here near the planet of the micronians that seem to have rebuilt the ship. Getting up he walked to his command blister to send out his new round of orders.

R/L

Rick was on patrol threw an asteroid field escorting a catseye looking for a hidden Factory satellite that he hoped would be able to be used to help them build up the RDF's fleet up.

"Vermillion Lead, we have a possible contact. Sending coordinates."

"Roger, received coordinates. Adjusting course." Rick then changed to the command channel. "Command, Vermillion Lead."

Rick saw the face of his beautiful wife. "Do you know you have a glow about you. It makes you more beautiful."

Lisa's cheeks started to turn red has Rick could hear giggles in the back ground from other female officers on the bridge.

Lisa with some difficulty composed herself. "Vermillion Lead do have anything to report?"

"Catseye 203 has a possible location. We are moving to investigate it now."

"Roger Vermillion lead. Oh and Rick, love you." Lisa cut the transmission.

R/L

Once the transmission was terminated Claudia couldn't help to add to Lisa's embarrassment.

"Now now ladies, lets let poor Lisa have a break. Though Lisa I would admit that Rick is right. You do have a glow about you. Could it have any thing to do with you being almost three months pregnant."

Lisa just kept looking at her monitors. Besides Rick and his flight she had another 11 flights searching the asteroid field. She knew she still had a blush on her face. Even if she appreciated and loved Risks words she would have to get him back for embarrassing her on the bridge.

R/L

Rick and his flight arrived at a large asteroid that he felt could be big enough to hide a factory.

Switching to private channel. "Max, Mir what do the two of you think. It's big enough."

"Skipper it's definitely large enough." "Agreed here Rick."

"Catseye 203 do a detailed scan of this asteroid. Look out for any defensive measures in place."

Switch back with a private channel "Miriya start transmitting the data file Dr Lang gave us. Lets see if we get positive a response."

"Roger Rick, transmitting now."

They flew around for over half an hor before they got a response. A hidden door opened up. Rick called command.

"Command Vermillion lead. Looks like we have a winner. Sending Vermillion 2 and Catseye back. Vermillion 3 and I will take a closer look."

A worried Lisa responded. "OK, Rick. Captain gives his OK. Fleet heading in your direction. Recalling all other flights. Be careful Rick."

"I will see you in a little bit."

Rick switched over to the channel was using and gave his orders. The catseye and Max headed back to the ship to help them find the asteroid. Rick headed to the opening with Miriya on his wing.

"OK Mir, keep your eyes open."

The two Alpha fighters entered a long tunnel. They followed it till they reached an intersection. One to the left and right and one dead ahead.

"Miriya, what do you think?"

"Strait ahead Rick. Best chance to reach command."

"Agreed."

The two fighters continued on. They came to a large docking bay. Once the entered they switched to guardian mode. They were looking around for a good lading spot when they were scanned. Both fighters stopped as to not seem a threat to the station. After the scan was complete a shield covered the entrance and the fighters scanners reported breathable atmosphere in the bay. They also received a beacon leading them to a landing platform.

When te two fighters landed Rick and Miriya dismounted. They then unloaded the cyclone cycles stored in their fighters. Once unloaded they changed to battloid mode. They went threw a door way and entered a lift. The lift started to rise at a fast pace. When the door of the lift opened they wound them selves in a command center.

"OK Mir, lets get the tablet Dr Lang gave us for just incase and try to access the system. Between the two of us and the tablet we should be able to gain access and take control of the station."

For the next hour the two worked to take control of the factory satellite. After the gained access they confirmed it was one of the factories Zor sent out. They also learned there was a protoculture matrix on board. It was in stand by but nothing Dr Lang would not have any problem bringing online. They learned enough in the hour they worked to take control enough to give the fleet access so that Dr Lang could come and finish going threw the computer systems and getting them full access and control.

R/L

Lisa sat at her station as the SDF-1 and her escort waited outside the asteroid that her husband Rick and one of her bet friend Miriya had entered over an hour ago. There had been no communication from the pair since they entered. 'If Rick didn't contact her soon, when she saw him again he was going to get it for worrying her so much. She was bought out of her thoughts when Kim received a transition.

"Kim put it on the main screen."

"Yes Captain."

On the main screen appeared both Rick and Miriya in their cyclone battle armor.

"Captain, mission is a success. We have partial control of the station. We are opening the main bay doors now."

On the asteroid the hidden doors opened back up.

"Follow the tunnel, when you come to an intersection take the middle to a large docking bay. We have a beacon activated to lead all the ships to docking bays. The bay does have a breathable atmosphere. There will umbilical tunnels connect to the ship airlocks."

"Good job Commander, Lieutenant. We will see the two of you in a moment."

R/L

It had been two weeks since the SDF-1 located the factory satellite. When they arrived Col Maistroff and his ground units searched the whole station. Once it was deemed safe, Dr Lang and his team went to work. Since then they have started setting up a duty schedule to man the station command center. The airwing also flew patrols outside to keep watch for Zentraedi ships.

In that time they were there Captain Gloval ordered a complete maintenance shut down for the fleet. All ships and mecha would be checked and serviced. The cruiser that was heavily damage was sent to one of the other bays so that repairs could be double checked and improved o get the ship to 100% again.

R/L

Exedor approached Breetai in the command blister.

"Commander, we may have a lead."

"What have you got?"

"Azonia believe she has discovered where Zor's ship went after the battle. She also detected another fold. She sent ships to investigate. They reported a large asteroid field. They also found several ion trails from multiple ships. After an extensive search they found a second fold point. Following it lead to another asteroid field. Azonia is there now with her fleet searching the second field."

"Conclusions"

"They are either using the asteroid fields to throw off pursuit, hiding or they may be searching."

"Hum, they have to know we are looking for them. They seem to be an intelligent species. So using the asteroid fields to throw off pursuit is a possibility. As is hiding. What do you think they are searching for some thing and what could it be?"

"I believe they are searching due to multiple ion trails threw both fields. As to what the are looking for. I do not know. They may have lost a ship from a bad hyperspace fold and are trying to recover the ship and crew."

"A possibility. Let Azonia know your theory and ask her to see if she can detect a pattern that might indicate a search pattern."

"I will pass on the information. I remind you commander with the galactic winds it may be hard to determine any pattern."

Breetai just nodded before going back to what he was doing. Exedor excused himself and left to carry out his orders.

R/L

Lisa was sitting on the coach in hers and Rick's quarters enjoying the foot rub her husband was giving her. Rick had been there for her threw her morning sickness, getting up with her. He would hold her hair and rub her back. He had even been understanding when she blew up at him for no reason. Though most of the bridge just duck and cover. Even the Captain. When she broke down crying it threw him for a minute before engulfing her in a hug and telling her how much he loved her.

"I love you Rick."

"I love you too. What brought that on, not that I don't enjoy hearing it."

"I just felt like telling you. You have been so understanding."

"I love you and peanut."

Lisa rolled her eyes at that. Rick just one day started calling the baby peanut. When Lisa asked why. He just told her they needed to cal the baby something till they new the sex and could give it a proper name. Lisa some how the nickname peanut would probably stick if it was a girl.

Their conversation was interrupted by a knock on the door. At come in Captain Gloval walked in. He smiled at the two young people as Rick held Lisa's bare feet and rubbed them. Rick and Lisa started to get up.

"Stay where you are. I have stop by so we can have a meeting. I figured your quarters would be better so it look like friends coming to see the mommy to be and make sure the daddy to be was still alive"

Lisa sent Rick a glare when he chuckled.

"I believe now that things have settled down it would be a good time to bring the others we discussed up to speed. Then we can decide what to do with this station. Even though the decision resides with me I want your input. You have a better understanding of the Zentraedi. It will make things easier if we bring everyone up to speed."

"No problem Captain. Rick and I have some ideas we have been throwing back in forth. Are they already on there way?"

"No I taught I would come by and speak with you first. In this I defer to Admiral Hunter."

With a chuckle "I got no problem with it. If you want you ca use our vidcomm."

R/L

A hour later everyone that was suppose to be there was sitting around the Hunters living room. Captain Gloval stood and addressed the group. Looking at his two most senior officers Col Maistroff and Commander O'Connor. Then looked at the two others Commander Fokker and Lieutenant Grant.

"What you all are about to hear is one of the most classified secrets there is. Outside this room only one other knows everything four of you will be hearing for the first time. I will tell you that no matter how crazy it may seem it is the truth. I was briefed almost three years ago by Admiral Hayes. Since then I have kept the secret. I will turn the meeting over to Commander Rick Hunter."

"Thank you Captain. First I think introductions are in order then I will tell you the story of 5 of us here in this room along with Admiral Hayes. I ask that you all wait till I finish before asking questions.

At my death I was Fleet Admiral Richard Hunter commander of the SDF-3 and the mission commander of the Robotech Pioneer Expeditionary Force. My wife Ambassador Elizabeth Hunter, formally Fleet Admiral. SDF-3 CAG Colonel Max Sterling, his wife LTC Miriya Sterling, formerly Commander Miriya Parina Zentraedi ace pilot and of course Dr Lang, the main architect of the current Robotechnoligy we use today.

We are from this time around 35 years in the future. When we were killed we where sent back around 45 and a half years. Admiral Hayes is from about a year in the future. I know this is a lot to take in or even believe. After you hear our story it will be more believable.

Rick spent the next few hours with the help of the others going over the first Robotech war. They told them about the expedition and all the species they met. They explained what they knew of the second and third Robotech wars fought on Earth. When it was all said they had a few questions but for the most part they were quiet.

Colonel asked a final question "Why wait to tell us now why not before?"

Rick looked around "We had been planning to tell you for a while. Things kind of started piling up since the battle with Khyron and his fleet. As why you were not told before. Sorry Colonel you all didn't need to know. The fewest that know the safer it is. Could you imagine if the councils found out. Especially with Admiral Hayes with Dr Lang's help exposed certain corrupted politicians to make sure that the Defense Councils would be one that would be more supportive of our plans to build the fleet we have. Their are those that would use the knowledge of us for their own benefit.

We have been able to do a lot of good because no one knows about us. Admiral Hayes and Dr Lang were able to bring our technological knowledge advanced 30 years ahead of where we should be. We have ships, our mecha and defense platforms with abilities that puts us as one of the most advanced military in the universe. Some of the environmental advances have helped clean or atmospher and water ways. We are years a head in the medical field. Not as far as we were but better then we would be."

Col Maistroff just nodded. As much as it would have been nice to know he could admit that Commander Hunter had valid points.

Commander O'Connor lean forward in his chair. "I understand why you have kept it secret and why it is dangerous for the knowledge to get out. There are those who will accuse you of playing God. There will be people who asked if you knew they were coming for the ship why not just destroy it when it arrived."

"We know commander. We have not interfered in things other then making sure we had the ability to defend this planet and the other races that use protoculture from the Haydenites. Sooner or later they would have come, regardless if we destroyed the ship or not. It crashed here. The only other thing we did was save the lives mine and Lisa's family. Before the Zentraedi arrived, Lisa's mother had died of cancer. My mother and sister had died in a car crash. My father would die a couple years later of a broken heart. Maybe we played God a little but I have no regrets. We are trying to save lives."

"I'm not criticizing your actions Rick. I can not image how hard it is for all of you. You watched our world be destroyed. People you loved killed then see them again and on top of that you have to try to stop as many deaths as you can. I commend you and the others."

"Thanks Sir."

Roy finally coming out of his shock spoke. "So now what, why bring us on now?"

"Now we need to decide what to do with this station. With you all knowing what is going on, you can sit in on thee meetings and help. There is still a lot to do. This station and what becomes of it is the first. Some other things is Breetai, the Zentraedi commander in the Sol System and the one tasked with the retrieval of this ship. We need to make contact with him and bring him in on our side. Sooner or later Dolza will show up with the main Zentraedi fleet. We need him to help repel the attack. We don't know if the rain of death can be stopped but we need to lessen the damage caused. The fleets, the defense grid are part of that. The new atmospheric and water filters are another part of it. Millions died after the attack was over from radiation poison or from other toxins in the air and water."

Lisa spoke next "Rick and I have talked about the station. We know that Breetai and his fleet are in Mars orbit close to Earth. If we fold this station near the asteroid belt between Mars and Jupiter on the far side of the sun from Earth, we can hide it in the asteroid belt. We can take steps to keep the location secret. It will be close and the SDF-1 and her fleet could be on hand for security. With the station near Earth it will be easier to man the ships as they are ready."

Claudia spoke for the first time. "What else is there to do?"

"We need to make some changes to the station. We can up a training facility to help train personnel to crew the ships and train pilots for the Alphas and Beta fighter. We need to also increase our ground forces. With a large ground force on the station, it helps secure the station and also, if the 'Rain of Death' happens again. It will help us secure the planet and provide assistance to survivors." a solemn Lisa said.

"Rick jumped in with "Some of the ships we will have built are colony ships to hold survivors if we need to evacuate the planet for a period of time."

The group talked for a little while longer. It was desired that they would fold the asteroid to its new home in three separate hyperspace folds.

R/L

The SDF-1 and all the fleet ships were secured in the asteroid as the count down began. Rick and the pilots were set to launch as soon as they reached the asteroid belt in the Sol System. They were to make sure the area was secure as the asteroid holding the factory satellite moved in to the asteroid belt.

In the command center Captain Gloval sat with the crew assigned to man the command center. When he got an all clear from all ships and areas of the station. When all was ready he gave the order. As the Asteroid disappeared along with some smaller ones that held surveillance devices disappeared, on the far side of the system a fleet of ships folded in.

 **Not really much happen in this chapter. Though the others now know and they have started working to increase the chance of more people living threw an attack on Earth.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Two chapters today.**

Donald Hayes just walked back in to the Command Center of the factory satellite. His daughter and son-in-law just gave him a tour of the station. He followed the pair as they headed to a conference room off the command center. When they walked in Captain Gloval, Col Maistroff, Commander O'Connor and Dr Lang were waiting.

"Henry it's very impressive. I suppose you already have some kind of plan."

"We do. We have two different ship fleets under construction in the two other bays. The first is a small fleet of colony ships and their escorts. This fleet will arrive in Earth's orbit if the Earth itself is attacked. We figure they will hold around 20 million. Once they are built they will need to be stocked with perversions to sustain the referees on the ship for three months. The good news is they all will have a hydroponics garden and a cloning facility to clone needed meat.

The second fleet will bring the SDF-1's fleet up to match the 1st and 2nd Defense Fleets. That will bring us up to 3 full fleet in 4 months. If Earth gets the 3rd Defense fleet built before then we will start building a 4th defense fleet along with a fleet that will be assigned to the defense of this station. We are planning on building assault carriers to handle a brigade of ground units and their air support units.

Besides the fleet ships we are putting in to production more Alpha, Beta fighters, shuttles, S&R shuttles and Catseye recon planes. There are additional ground Mecha also being built. Hover Tanks, Cyclone Cycles, AJAC Attack Choppers and transports for ground units.

The colony fleet and the additional escort ships for the SDF-1 will be finished in 4 months. The station defense fleet and the 4th Robotech Defense Fleet should be done in about 5 months after the first round is finished."

"What do you need from Earth?"

"Personnel to help run the station. I have my own crew manning it right now. We also had the station start building a training center to train the personnel to crew the ships and pilot the mecha."

"I can start working on that right sways. We have had an influx of recruits since the first attack happen. How much time do you think we have."

Rick answered "No way to be sure. This time the Zentraedi have not been exposed to Earths culture like they were before. Dolza will not be worried about that. The big question is how long till he gets tired of Breetai not completing his mission before he sends in another commander or come himself."

"Dad there is no real way to know for sure. If we can hold out a few months and get the two fleets built we are working on right now then if we have too, we can have the SDF-1 fold in the outer parts of the system and draw his fleet in to trying to capture us. Or maybe cause him realize an attack on the SDF-1 to take her may destroy the ship and the matrix on board. If he wants to talk, then we can have two of us to go speak to Breetai and Exedor. How much we tell them depends on how the meeting feels to who ever goes."

"Who would you send." At that question he saw his daughter send a quick glance at Rick with a worried expression.

"I would lead the mission, Miriya is an option or Commander O'Connor. Maybe both."

"I would suggest myself but I get the feeling no one would agree."

"No Donald, it has to be someone who knows the truth but is expendable. The loss of any one would be great but we have those who can take their places. Lieutenant Sterling would replace Commander Hunter and Lisa could replace Commander O'Connor as my XO. I think it would be best to leave Lieutenant Miriya Sterling off the mission. We know that her and her husband have the first humans Zentraedi child last time around and that was a big help bridging the two people together."

R/L

Over the next few months the RDF slowly built up the number of personnel stationed on the factory. They slowly took over station operations. An Admiral Samuels took over. He would be in charge of the station and the station defense units. Besides the additional personnel they had an influx of personnel for training. The SDF-1 and her escort ships crews handled the training.

The new ships that would add to the SDF-1's fleet were finished along with the colony ships and her escort. When all those ships were finished they were moved to the larger central bay. Once those ships were done the factory started building the station defense fleet and started working ships for the 3rd defense fleet to help the Earth ship yards get the fleet built.

R/L

Breetai, Exedor and Azonia were meeting about the whereabouts of Zor's battle fortress.

"Commander we trailed them back to this system. I believe they may have returned to their planet or in the outer part of the system."

Breetai looked at the two Zentraedi with him. Both were very capable officers.

"Exedor"

"I agree. We still have scout ships watching the planet. There as been increase in ship activity over the last few months."

"Do we know what they are doing?"

"The ships are not staying gone all that long. They may just be exercising their ships. They may be carrying out operations. What that may be we don't know."

"Lets see if we can discover what their ships are doing. Lets start sending ships out to check the outer parts of system."

R/L

Rick and Lisa were sleeping in their quarters when Lisa woke up with a sharp pain in her abdomen. She she was breathing hard when she felt another sharp pain them she was wet.

Lisa reached over and shook her husband who sat up at her touch. Rick looked at Lisa as she nodded. He jumped up and helped Lisa out of bed. Both got change and headed off to the ships medical.

It was 5 hours later and Roy, Claudia, the Sterlings and the Captain were all waiting in the waiting room. Rick walked in after a little more then 5 hours of labor. He was carrying a pink bundle.

"Everyone I would like you to introduce Rebecca Sue Hunter."

Everyone gathered around Rick to see the new baby.

"Rick she is so precious. Looks like she will have Lisa's hair."

"We think she will have her eyes too. I know everyone would like to see Lisa right now but she is tired and already asleep."

"No problem Commander, we will stop by tomorrow."

"Captain can you get word to Admiral Hayes."

"I will"

Everyone said their good byes and Rick walked back to the room Lisa was staying in. When he walked in Lisa was still asleep as was Becca so he put her in the little crib next Lisa's bed.

R/L

Donald Hayes was woken when the comm unit in his base g=house went off. Wondering what could have gone wrong he put his robes on and went to his office.

"Hayes."

"Admiral we just received a message from Captain Gloval. I would like to be the first to congratulate you on the birth of your granddaughter Rebecca Sue Hunter."

"Thank you Captain. Please send a message to my daughter and son-in-law giving my granulation."

"Yes sir."

Donald hung up and then called Mitchell Hunter.

"Mitch speaking."

"Mitch I just got word Lisa gave birth to a little girl. They named her Rebecca Sue."

A now awake Mitchell Hunter smiled. "That's great."

The two talked before waking there wives to give them the good news.

R/L

Over the next week Rick and Lisa adjusted to having a new born baby. Both were off duty for a while. Rick for the next month and Lisa 2 months.

Rick was walking with Becca so she would sleep. Lisa was exhausted so he was taking his turn with his daughter. He already feed her and changed her, so now he was waiting for her to decide to go back to sleep. He didn't know how long he was walking when the vidcomm rang. Walking he picked it up.

"Commander Hunter."

"Commander this is Commander Erickson the Command Center duty officer. We just have ship defold in the arrival area. They transmitted that Admiral Hayes was on board."

"OK, Becca just fell back to sleep, I'll put her down then meet him at receiving."

R/L

Rick was in the receiving area for when they had personnel coming in. He was not all that surprised to see Admiral Hayes, what surprised him was the rest of the family. Lisa's mother and both his parents along with Rachel. A tired Rick rubbed his face and when he looked again they where still there. Both his mother and Diane with understanding expressions. The Admiral and his dad with sympathy. Rachel on the other hand with a look at amusement.

"What are you all doing here. Or better yet how are you all here."

They all chuckled as his mother Sarah came over and hugged her exhausted son.

"We came to see you and Lisa and meet Rebecca."

"Donnie pulled rank and got us a visit."

"I have some official business to handle here. This seem like a good reason to come and do it now."

"Also sweetheart we all know how tiring it is with a new baby. Your mother and I are going take turns staying the night to help out."

"Thanks Diane, thanks all of you."

"So big brother any chance we can see her now."

"Sorry guys but it 2 AM. Lets get you settled in then you can surprise Lisa later. I don't want to wake her and I just got Becca back to sleep."

"Don't worry son. Donnie made arrangements for us and there is someone coming to take us to our quarters. We'll stop by the ship later and see the baby and Lisa."

R/L

Lisa woke in the morning listening for her daughters cries and didn't hear anything. When she walked in the living room she found her husband with their daughter asleep on his chest on the couch. She ran ran her fingers threw her daughters hair before going kitchen to fix breakfast. She was just pulling out ingredients when there was a knock on the door.

Opening the door Lisa just stared at the two woman at the door smiling. She came out of her shock when her mother wrapped her in a hug followed by her mother-in-law.

"Wh What are you doing here?"

Both mother laughed. As Lisa showed them in. When both of them saw Rick asleep with the baby asleep on his chest.

"Lets go in the kitchen and we can talk."

Lisa and the two older woman and talked for another hour before Rick and Becca woke up. The two grandmothers spent the next hour holding and taking care of the baby while the two parents got some more sleep.

The rest of the family showed up and took their time with the baby. Rick and Lisa woke back up around lunch. Everyone caught up on what the others were doing. That night Roy and Claudia showed with Claudia wearing a new ring on her left and ring fingers.

R/L

Admiral Hayes and Diane stayed a couple weeks before having to head back. Rick's family would be staying to help with the baby. Mitchell Hunter was being assigned as a basic fight instructor so he, his wife and daughter could stay.

 **So the Hunter family has a new member and the rest of the family joins the SDF-1. Roy finally proposed to Claudia.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here is chapter 11. Sorry it took a couple days to get posted. Been busy all weekend helping a friend put a metal roof on his home.**

Lisa was at her station on the bridge running diagnostics on her equipment in peperation for the fleets departure from the Factory sattelite. She looked up and over to her friend at the navigational/helm station. Her friend looked happy to finally be married.

The last two months had been a busy couple months. First she had her daughter, her family plues Rick's suprised them by showing up. Her parets had been able to stay for two weeks before they had to leave so her father could return to work. He had a couple of things that he could put off.

Before her father left he had handed out some promotions, Captain Gloval was promoted to Rear Admiral, Commander O'Connor was promoted to Captain and was named the SDF-1 commanding officer, due to Gloval's promotion and being the fleet commander. She had moved up to ship XO again. She new it would be more work but she had officers in her section that could pick up some of her duties. She normally would mind the extra duty, she didn't last time, but she was married and a mother this time around.

Her diagnostics just came back in the green when the Captain entered the bridge and requested status reports. Everyone informed him that the ship was ready. O'Connor took his seat.

"Commander Fokker, we have clearance from the Admiral, lets take the ship out. Once we reach the fold point and the fleet is assembled we will fold to the panet Neptune. The fleet will hold a high orbit while a science team will do some research on the planet."

"Roger Captain, engaging station thrusters and moving us away from the space docks."

The SDF-1 moved away from the station dock. Once clear manuvering thruster were used to move the ship clear so ion engins could be used.

R/L

The fleet foulded near Neptune and once all ships were acounted for the fleet moved to a high orbit of the planet. Alpha fighters launched and set up CAP.

Rick was flighing close CAP today with Max and Miriya. He watched as the fleet floated above the planet. Rick love just flighing, to spend time just enjoying the view. It had been a while since he was able to do that. He was looking towards the planet when he saw the shuttle carring the science team towards the planet. His left comm screen lite up with Max's face.

"Hey skipper."

"What's up Max."

"Miriya just threw up in her fighter. I final got it out of her she had not been felling her self lately."

"OK Max."

Rick contacted Miriya "Miriya"

"I'm Rick."

"That maybe Mir but I rather be safe then sorry. We can't have you throwing up if the enemy fleet shows up and we have to fight. The 4 hour patrol just started. Have Jean check you out. If she clears you to return to patrol then feel free to come back."

"OK, Rick."

Rick switched to the command channel "Command, Vermillion one."

"Go a head Vermillion one."

"Lisa I'm sending Miriya back in. She is throwing up."

"Roger, do want us to send up a replacement fighter."

"Negetive. We can handle being a fighter short. Were not Skull squadron."

Lisa gave laugh. Rick could also here some chuckles from others on the bridge.

"OK Vermillion one, Vermillion 3 is cleared to return to the ship."

R/L

Miriya was sitting in the exam room waiting for Jean to come back with here results. She had a pretty good idea what was wrong. If Jean tells her what she thinks, she knows she will need to talk with Rick about her duties. She hated not being there for the squadron but she knew if she became pregnant she would need to take a step back. She wouldn't fight Max and Rick like last time. She would exept the limited duty for the sake of her unborn son or daughter. She was brought out of her thoughts as the door opened.

Jean walked and saw her nurves friend. "Good new you are not sick, you are how ever pregnant. We can set up another appointment when Max come be here to do an ultra sound. I have a pamphlet for you to read. It lets you know what you need to know. Now about you returning to duty."

Miriya interupted. "I am going to ask Commander Hunter for other duties. There are some things I need to tell you about some things that are not in my medical file but it will need to be some place else and must be kept secret."

A little surprised. "Ok, why can't you tell me now? If it could effect you and your baby the sooner I know the better."

"This room is not secure enough. Very few people in the RDF know this. I also need to talk with Max and Commander Hunter."

"Very well but the sooner the better." said a very confused Jean Grant.

R/L

Max was worried, Miriya did not return to patrol. He just exited his figter when he saw his wife walking towards him. He smiled when she looked OK and seem to be happy.

"Mir, you OK?"

Miriya smiled and was about to answer when she saw Rick come around his fighter. Turning towards her squadron commander and her friend.

"Commander Hunter, I need a private meeting with you to discuss my medical issue that caused me to have to be pulled from patrol duty early."

A little taken back by her formality "Ok Lieutenant if you and Lieutenant Sterling will join me in my office."

With that the three officers headed to Ricks office.

R/L

Once Rick was seated behind his desk. OK Miriya, as long as I have known you, you have never been so formal."

"I know Commander but considering what I'm about to request, formality seem appropriate. I'm requesting temporary reassignment due to medical reasons."

"Your preagnant." Miriya knew it was not a question.

She turned to see her husband with a goofy smile on his face.

"Yes sir."

"Congradulations to the both of you. I'll inform Roy and Lisa of the change of your duty status. Bar Roy disagreeing with me. You are assighned to help me with the airwings training. You will be able to return to flight duty once the doctor clears you. Anything else?"

"yes one last thing. I need to tell Jean I'm Zentraedi. I know there was no complications last time but she always kept a closer watch on both my previous preagnacies."

Rick rubbed his face, he looked at his two oldest friends. He knew with it being Miriya being pregnant and he was well aware how close Jean watched Mirya's pregnancy they may need to tell Jean more then her being a Zenraedi.

"OK, I will talk with the Admiral and Lisa and then we can set up a meeting."

"Thanks Rick." "Thanks skipper."

"OK for now Miriya your off till tomorrow morning. You'll start your new duties then. Max finish up with your duties then you are released for the day."

Once they both left his office, he leaned back in his chair. He was happy for his two friends, he knew how much both missed their daughters. Rick sat up and sent an e-mail to Roy as CAG he needed to know and Lisa as ships XO.

R/L

It had been 3 weeks since the fleet arrived at Neptune. The science team finished their research and the fleet was geting ready to head to their next destination, Uranus. It was decided to do some scientific research while the SDF-1 was traveling threw the Sol System avoiding enemy ships. That was the official story.

The secret reason that was known only to a few senior officers was to draw the Zentraedi fleet and Breetai out to watch them. The hope was they would intercept come civilian transmissions. Rick and the others hoped to start exposing the Zentraedi to Earth culture to show them there was more then war. The hard part was waiting for a scout ship to find them.

They had lucked out. Catseye had picked up a lone ship on the very edge of scanner range a week ago. They had kept a close watch on it. Over the last week they did not pick up any other ships but figured they may be out of range.

In New Macross, the city was holding it's first Miss Macross pageant. The whole padgeant would be broadcasted to the whole fleet. Rick and the others figured the Zentraedi scout ship should be able to intercept the transmission and send it back to the main Zentraedi fleet.

R/L

On the SDF-1 bridge Lisa was watching as the CAP rotated out. Rick would be on CAP during the pageant. He had tried to talk her in competing but there was no was Lisa was going to compete. She still had some of the baby fat she gained during her pregnancy. Col Maistroff would be officer of the deck that night.

Lisa turned from her screen as Claudia called her name, "So Lisa Rick never talked you in to competing."

"No. I told him there was no way I would compete before I had a baby much less after I had one. Told him he was crazy. I just said I was the most beautiful woman on the ship and with my intelligence, composure and beauty I could wipe the floor with all the other contestants."

Claudia and the other woman working on the bridge just giggled or ahhh at what Rick told Lisa.

"You are so lucky commander" said a giggling Sammy. "I wish I could find some one like that." all the other woman just nodded.

Claudia just shook her head. "May be I should accidentally mention to Roy how much more charming Rick is."

That drew laughter from the whole bridge crew. While a Col Maistroff tied to hold is amusment in.

As the pageant started the bridge crew watched. Lisa did a quick check in with Rick.

"Vermillion one, Control."

"Vermillion One."

"Be adviced the pageant is starting, we still have are little friend on the edge of the radar."

"Roger, we will keep a close I on them. Might I sujest adjusting the Catseye and CAP fighters running the race track. Have them move farther out by 20 meters. Make it slow and gradual."

Lisa turned to Col Maistroff and asked him what she thought.

"Colonel, I think its a good sujestion. Lets see what they do. We even may see more ships."

Maistroff thought about it for a moment. "Order it done as commander Hunter sujested. Lets see what the enemy does."

Lisa returned to her station and sent the orders out. Everyone watched as the main screen was now showing a tactical reading from the main radar. Slowly the fifhters and catseye running the race track around the fleet started moving out. Kim over at communications alerted the fleet of the shift in the CAP. On all the bridges all eyes were on the edge of the radar as the Zentraedi ship started to firm up on the radar.

"Colonel, the CAP has reached the 20 meter point."

"Very well, Vanessa."

"Colonel we are still only seeing the one ship. It looks like a small scout vessle. Not one of their capital ships."

"Hmm, looks like they are just content to watch us. We still have no idea if they have fleet near by. Commander Hunter, sujestions."

"Leave the CAP as if. We can increase or CAP strength to be on the safe side. Or we can send a few fighters to run them off. I would recoment is watch to see what they do. We have Vermillion flighing CAP with Skull on alert 5. They are our two best squadrons and could hande what ever the enemy could throw at us till the rest of the airwing is scrambled."

"Very well, I know everyone wants to watch the pageant but we need to keep a close I on the scout ship and our duties."

R/L

"Commander" Breetai turned to his aid and friend Exedor.

"Exedor, what do you have to report."

"We are recieving some strange transmitions from Zor's battle fortress. Also the scout ship believes they have been spoted by the micronians."

Breetai turned to the comunications officer "Put up the transmision from the Cyclos recon ship watching the micronian fleet."

They watched the transmition with fascination. Breetai and Exedor discussed what they were seeing. Neither of them understood what they were seeing. They did like when several of the girls sang.

R/L

Rick didn't bother watchig the pageant. His squadron's pilots all were dissipointed in not watching it. Rick had aranged for Miriya to recorded it and they could all meet in the ready room after patrol and watch if they wanted too. He knew Max wouldn't care to. Rck himself was heading to his quarters and see his little girl. She would be asleep by the time he got off but he always kissed her good night when he had a late patrol. Plus his wife was 100 time better any of those girls competing.

Max and him had spent the time talking and checking in with all the flights and the four catseyes flying the race track.

"Vermillion one, control"

"Go a head control."

"Good news commander patrol is over you and the others can come back it. Ghost squadron just launched and are moving in to position."

Roger, see you when you get off shift Lisa."

Rick changed to the channel the patrol was using and let everyone know as soon as their relief showed up they were clear to return to the ship.

R/L

Rick walked in his quarters to see his sister asleep on the couch with Becca asleep on her chest. Rick picked up his daughter very carefully as to not wake her or her sleeping aunt. As soon as Rebecca left Rachels chest she woke up.

"Sorry was trying not to wake you."

"No problem Rick."

"Any problems."

"No she was a perfect angel."

"Why don't you go in the spare room and go back to bed. I think there are still some of your sleep cloths in there."

"Thanks big brother."

Rick gave his sister a kiss on the cheek before taking his daughter to her room and putting her down. Once Rebecca was down and still asleep Rick headed to his own bed.

A couple hours later Lisa crawled in and snuggled in to Rick's side.

"Hey love, how was the rest of your shift."

"It was fine. After the pagent was over we sent a flight of fighters to run off the Cyclone scout ship. Once it was gone we set course for Uranus."

"Are we planning a fold to get there?"

"No its on this side of the system. For now we are cruising there using our ion drives It should take about a month to reach it at our current speed."

"How was the pageant?"

"It was OK, Minmei won."

"So that stayed the same."

"Yes. The last meeting I attended there will be a recording of a single by the winner then see about a concert if the winner was good enough singer. The next big event though is a battle of the bands. They have 10 bands sighned up for it so far. It will be in about 3 weeks."

"Now we just have to wait and see what happens with our Zentraedi friends."

"Not to night. I just want to be held by my husband and gets some sleep before Becca decides to get up for her next feeding. Night flyboy."

"Night bright eyes. Love you."

"Love you too."

 **So Minmei has won again. No I didn't write the pageant. It's been written several different ways but in my story you can just take it that it happen in the series. I wanted to show what was happening while the pageant was going on. Hope you all are still enjoying the story.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here is chapter 12. I have big surprise for you all this chapter. Hope you all are still enjoying the story.**

Breetai was looking at the tactical view has he plans another small attack against the micronians that have Zor's battle cruiser. He had been sending small attack forces against them so he can study their tactics, strengths and weakness.

He has notice a couple of pilots that were better then others. This pair has been responsible for most of his losses. He needs to neutralize them or maybe capture one and see what they knows. He notice one of them lead a group of fighters.

"Exedor"

"Commander what can I do for you?"

"This enemy fighter here."

Exedor looked on as Breetai pointed out a fighter on the monitor.

"An extremely dangerous adversary."

"Yes he is, along with his wingman. Order our attack force I want him and his wingman captured if possible. If they can't get both get the leader. We need to know what the micronians know."

R/L

Rick was playing with his daughter. Lisa was on shift at the moment, Rachel was in the guest room working on her homework while Pop was with the airwing training staff working on training some new pilots.

Things have been busy lately. The Zentraedi had been attacking at different times of the day at random intervals. The SDF-1's airwing has come out on top every time with minimal losses. He was not sure what Breetai was doing but knew the Zentraedi Commander had some plan, he was not one to waste lives.

Rebecca was giggling away when the battle alarms started going off. Rachel came in the living room and took Becca after her brother kissed his daughter good bye. Rachel hugged Rick and kissed his cheek.

"Be careful."

"I will."

R/L

Rick launched and headed towards where the enemy battlepods were attacking from. Max was on his wing as usually. Miriya was had not been flying with them since he found out she was pregnant 2 weeks ago. So they were 1 pilot short.

As soon as he and the rest of Vermillion arrived the Battlepods started concentrating on his squadron and him and Max in particular.

"Max they seem to be coming after the two of us."

"Yea skipper"

"Max start pulling back. I want to see if they stay with me or follow you."

"Rick I'm not leaving you."

"It's an order Max."

"OK, Rick be careful."

Max started pulling back with Rick and the rest of the squadron covering his retreat. Rick fired all his missiles to cover Max's retreat and clear the area around him.

He knew Lisa was going to be pissed if she wasn't already but he had a job to do. As squadron commander his men and women under his command came first. Lisa knew this.

R/L

Lisa was on the bridge monitoring the battle. She heard Rick's orders and wanted to command him to fall back. She knew she couldn't. With Roy and Skull just coming off a 4 hour patrol just before the attack, Rick was the senior airwing commander on scene of the battle.

She watched as Max cleared the area and headed back to the SDF-1, he was clear but the enemy battlepods kept after Rick. Lisa turned towards the Captain.

"Captain, the enemy seems to be fixated on Vermilion one."

Captain O'Connor looked at the main screen that had a tactical display on it. Lisa was right they seem to be after Vermillion One. He needed to pull Rick out but Commander Fokker was not in the battle due to just returning from patrol. He was going to have to get Fokker back out there and pull Hunter out.

"Ensign Young, contact Commander Fokker. Tell him to launch. He is to relieve Commander Hunter as battle Commander and have Hunter return to the ship. All fighters are to try to cover Hunter's withdraw. Lisa contact Vermillion Leader and advice him of the plan."

Both acknowledgment their orders. Lisa turned and called Rick. She tried multiple times and was unable to reach her husband. Looking at her screen she found Rick's fighter and saw it surrounded by enemy fighter and going away from the ship. Captain came down to her station as he heard her frantic calls to her husband.

"Lisa"

Lisa turned with tear in her eyes "No reply Captain and his fighter is getting father away from the ship. Enemy pods are holding off our fighters that are trying to reach him."

"Lisa do you want Sammie to take over. If you need to step back I will understand."

Lisa pulled herself together. "No sir I need to be here. After the battle Though."

Lisa could not finish what she was afraid may happen. The Captain stayed by and offered his support to one of his best officers and friend.

R/L

Roy and Skull squadron had all launched after the call came from the bridge. By the time they reached the battle the enemy was already pulled back with SDF-1 fighters in pursuit of the Zentraedi who seem to have captured his little brothers fighter. Skull entered the battle with a vengeance. They all fought till they saw Rick disappear in to a cruiser and the cruiser fold out.

R/L

Lisa just stood and stared at her screen as her husband's fighter disappear. It was a few seconds later that Captain O'Connor wrapped an arm around her and lead her off the bridge and took her to his office. Sammie took over bring all remaining fighters home.

R/L

Later that night Lisa was sitting on her couch holding her daughter crying. Rachel and Claudia both sitting on either side of her. Both shown signs of crying. Pop Hunter, Roy and the Sterlings both there also. Roy and Miriya were trying to convince Max it was not his fault. Rick ordered him out.

"Max, Rick knew what e was doing when he ordered you out. Even if you had been there he would probably been taken along with you. Rick knew he could not leave, so he did what he could."

"I know Roy but I wish he would have let me stay. Maybe if I had been taken Rick would not have to be their alone."

Everyone looked up towards the door as there was a knock. Pop went and answered the door. Admiral Glover and Captain O'Connor were invited in. Lisa stood with Rebecca held close to her chest.

Gloval walked up and hugged Lisa. "Lisa I'm am sorry about what happen today. If you need anything let me know."

"Thank you Admiral." replied an upset Lisa.

Captain O'Connor stepped forward "Lisa I want you to take some time off. Come back when you are ready."

"I appreciate the offer Captain. I will be back to work tomorrow. I need to stay busy. Plus I feel I would be letting Rick down if I just sit in my quarters."

"If you are sure Lisa but if you need to step off the bridge let me know."

"Yes sir. Both Rick and I knew He or even I could be lost because of our duties."

The Admiral and the Captain stayed a few more minutes before excusing them selves. Everyone else but Pop and Rachel left shortly later.

R/L

Breetai watched the monitor that showed the micronian asleep in the room they have him held. Turning to his friend that just walked in his command blister.

"Exedor what do you have to report."

"Commander, medical scans show that the micronions look like us physical. They also discovered that their DNA is identical to ours."

"Are they sure about the DNA?"

"Yes Commander, they checked twice."

"Hmmm, what are the chances that our two people can have the same DNA."

"Unknown. We also have personnel looking at his fighter. It was heavenly damaged, so we are not able to get much information from it. It is seem to be more advance then our own fighters though."

Breetai looked at the reports on the micronion and his fighter. He was impressed with what they could discover about the fighter. He wished that his people were more knowledgeable but the RoboTech Masters did not want the Zentraedi to knowledgeable incase the Zentraedi used the knowledge to over throw the Masters. As he read he notice the micronian started to wake.

R/L

Rick sat up feeling some pain in his body. His head hurt also. When he finally woke up enough he looked around. He let out a groan when he realized where he was. 'Well not my first time I've been here.' thought Rick. His next thought was Lisa and Rebecca, Lisa would have been on the bridge. Will she think he was dead. It depressed him to think of his wife and daughter suffering because of him going missing maybe even thinking he may be dead. Well he made it back last time, he wouldn't give up till he made it back this time.

R/L

Admiral Donald Hayes was on his way to the Command Center. An emergency data burst had been received from the SDF-1. He walked in and headed to the communication section. When he arrived a Captain stood and handed him a print out of the message. When he read it he found a seat and sat down. He knew is daughter was hurting and worried.

"Thank you Captain. Let the duty officer in charge know I will be heading home. I need to let my wife know that our son-in-law is missing in action and presumed taken alive by the enemy."

"Yes sir, you have our condolences and our prayers for the safe return of Lt Commander Hunter."

"Thank you."

With that Donald headed to his office then home.

R/L

Lisa got up the morning after Rick had been taken. She had Rebecca with her in the bed. Even with her daughter with her she still got very little sleep. Picking up her daughter she took her to her room and put her crib. Lisa then got ready for her day.

Lisa walked on the bridge an hour later. She could see the concern from her friends. Claudia walked over and gave her a hug when she reached the front of the bridge where both their stations were.

"How you holding up honey?"

"I'll be OK. I just need to keep busy. Plus taken care of Rebecca is helping Rachel. She has spent her whole life looking up to Rick. He has always been there for her when they were both kids. She loves Roy but she was never as close to him."

"How is Pop doing?"

"He is copping as best he can. Being a former combat pilot himself helps him. He understands the risk that Roy and Rick have decided to take by becoming combat pilots."

Lisa after receiving another hug took over her station and started her shift.

R/L

Rick was standing on a cart being being pushed in to a room as the one he has been in before. Last time he had Lisa and Ben with him. When he entered he saw Breetai and Exedor waiting. 'Well at least Dolza is not her which means we haven't left the Sol System.' thought Rick.

Rick was placed on the table. The guard that brought him left the room just leaving Rick with Breetai and Exedor. Rick stood there with his arms crossed over his chest and and defiant expression on his face.

"Micronian you will summit to our questions."

"Why would I want to do that. Seems to me it doesn't matter if answer or not. It's not like you will let me leave any time soon if ever."

"The difference is weather you suffer while you are our prisoner."

Rick shrugged his shoulders. He knew the two in front of him. They wouldn't subject him to torture but there were those who might take it a pone them selves.

"No promises I will answers your questions but fill free to ask I might answer some."

"What do you know of protoculture?" ask Exedor.

"Never heard of it."

"I ask again what do you know about protoculture?"

"What's protoculture?"

Rick saw Breetai and Exedor exchange looks.

"How do you become micronians?" ask Breetai.

Rick rubbed the back of his neck. He should have seen this question coming.

Taking a deep breath "We are born from the female of our species. When a man and woman fall in love the have sex. When that happens the female could become pregnant. Which means a baby starts to grow in her womb."

Rick could start see the discuss as they start to realize what he was talking about. Rick got a slight smirk on his face.

"Remove him to his cell." commanded Breetai.

When Rick was gone Breetai looked to Exedor.

"Your thoughts." asked Breetai

"He is does not seem to worry about his capture or does not understand. He seem too confident."

"What of is claims about not knowing about protoculture?"

"It's hard to say." Exedor answered.

"He did not to seem all that worried. Even a little defiant. We will watch him for a couple days then see how he acts."

R/L

Lisa finished her shift and was heading back to her and Rick's quarters, except Rick wouldn't be there. She missed her husband, her best friend. She walked in and heard her daughter giggling, it gave Lisa a small smile.

 **It seems Rick has a little bit of a problem. Good news Khyron is already dead or it could be worse. That doesn't mean things might not get ruff. Lisa is struggling but knows that she has to be strong for Rick and her daughter. How will Rick get home to his family? Will he let slip that he knows Breetai and Exedor?**


	13. Chapter 13

Rick figured he had been held for a little over two weeks by Breetai. Rick did answer some of their questions but nothing about protoculture or how they were so technologically advanced. He only told them about his world and their culture.

The second time he was taken to Breetai and Exedor for questions he told them as soon as the guard left that the food sucked. Rick could tell that both Breetai and Exedor were taken back. He was taken strait back with no questions asked. It was a couple days later he guessed he was brought back in front of Breetai. Rick was hungry because they didn't feed him. He was question for about an hour. He stayed confident threw the whole thing, not letting them see any fear. He knew Breetai had probably started to respect his lack of fear and defiance.

While Rick was alone he would think about his family still on the SDF-1. He knew Lisa was worried and probably scared he wouldn't come back. He was also missing his daughter grow up. He had no idea when he would make it back or how many first he would miss. He knew Pop, Roy and Rachel were also having a hard time with him missing. The family had always been close.

Rick had come back from another session with Breetai when his door opened. In stepped a full size Zentraedi with four micronized Zentraedi.

The large one spoke "Micronian, you will learn to respect your betters. You and your puny race will suffer for the humiliation you brought on us for or loses. Starting with you."

Rick knew he was in trouble but he would not go down with out a fight. He fought back at first but was eventually worn down. He had no idea how long they beat him but when it was over he was sure he had some cracked ribs at least maybe broken. He couldn't see out of either eye. He was also sore all over. When they were done he just curled up on his sleeping mat and past out.

R/L

It had been near three weeks since Rick was taken. The only thing they knew was Breetai's ship was still ear Mars orbit. They had sent one of their stealth recon ships that had their own fold drives to check the main Zentraedi fleet. Lisa didn't know to be glad Breetai was still in system or worried Rick may have died from injuries he sustained during the battle. Her only hope was that they had not tried to go after any others in a hope of capturing them.

Lisa was on shift watching the CAP change out. Over the last couple weeks they had been attacked every day or two. While they did not lose many pilots during the individual battles but over the two weeks the loses started building up. Out of the 18 fighter squadrons they had they were down to 14 squadrons. She was happy Max took over Vermillion while Rick was gone. Rick would not have it any other way.

Lisa Had heard from her father. Her mother and father had heard and sent their support for her and Rick's family. She had sent back a message letting them know that she had a lot of support from Rick's family and from friends.

When the CAP was changed out she turned to the Captain who was on the bridge "Captain CAP is switched out. Vermillion and Badger squadrons flying CAP now."

"Thanks Lisa."

Claudia looked over at her friend. Lisa still look like she was not sleeping threw the night. She knew that Rebecca had figured out Rick was not around and was giving Lisa and Rachel trouble going to sleep.

"How did Becca do last night?"

"Better she still is fighting going to sleep but not as bad."

"You still look a little tired."

"Still having trouble sleeping with out Rick and knowing that he is still a POW."

"We'll get him back."

"I have to believe that but there are days it's hard."

Lisa needed to change the subject.

"I got the latest update from the teams surveying Uranus and her moons."

"How is that going?"

For the next hour the two friends talked about how long they would be orbiting Uranus and their plans to fold to Saturn.

R/L

Exedor walked in to the command blister. He knew the news he was bringing would not go over well. Breetai turned to look at his aid and saw the distressed look on his face.

"Exedor, what has gone wrong now."

"The micronian is injured. It seems several Zentraedi conspired to get revenge for all out loses. He is currently unconscious."

"Will he survive?"

"I don't know and we don't have the ability to treat his injuries."

"What happen exactly?"

"4 Zentraedi got them selves micronized and attacked him. The guard on the cell and the one monitoring the video feed were also part of it."

"Terminate them all. We need to watch the micronian to see if e recovers."

If he does not."

"We will need to wait and see. He is an adversary to be respected for his skill as a worrier and the courage he has shown since being captured."

R/L

Rick was worried, he was hot and weak. He was beginning to think he had internal injuries also. Maybe even internal bleeding. For the first time he thought he might die.

He knew when Lisa fond out about it she would be devastated. Neither of them wanted to live a second life with out the other. His only comfort was she would still have Rebecca and their family to help her threw his death.

He was barely conscious when Exedor came in to check on him. Exedor kneeled down next to him. Rick looked at him with tired eyes. He asked Exedor to send his body back when he died. What he didn't realize he had said it in Exedor's own language, like he spoke with Exedor many times before he was sent back in time.

Exedor was taken back that he spoke Zentraedi. He would need to let Breetai know about this and that the micronian request to be sent back home after he died.

R/L

Exedor had just finished telling Breetai what he heard when checking on the micronian. Breetai like Exedor was surprised about the micronian being able to speak their language. When Exedor was finished he waited for Breetai's decision.

Breetai was not sure what he should do. A worthy opponent was asking to be returned home upon his death. The question was did he let the micronian die or send him back some way before he died.

"Exedor do we let him die or try to find a way to send him back to his people before he died?"

"If he dies will it really matter for us?"

"No it would not. The question is it the right thing to do?"

"I believe the micronian deserves a chance to live and be returned to his people. If possible we could return him to his fighter and leave it where he could be recovered."

"Exedor lets move my ship close to the micronian ships monitoring our fleet but stay out of weapons range. Once we get close enough to see his fighter. We will put him back in it and leave the area so they can recover it with him in it."

R/L

Admiral Hayes walked in to the command center asking what the statues of the enemy fleet was.

"Admiral we have what we believe is the command ship moving towards out ships we have watching their fleet. We detect no weapons being active from the ship and they are moving at a cautious pace."

"Have we any transmissions from there command ship?"

"Negative Admiral."

"Order all ships to hold fire. Lets see what the do."

They watched as Breetai's ship neared the Earth's picket ships but stopped well out of weapons range. When smaller crafts left the Zentraedi ship they were surprised to see them leave what appeared to be a object in space then returned to the command ship.

"Admiral the enemy command ship is returning to its fleet."

"Send out a flight of fighters and see what was left behind. Tell the to proceed with caution."

"Yes Sir."

The closes patrol was dispatched to investigate the object left behind. What they reported stunned the command staff at RDF Headquarters.

"This is Tango flight. Wrangler 7. We have a visual on the object. It appears to be a Alpha fighter that has sustained battle damage. Stand by while I try to get a closer look to see if it can be identified."

Donald held is breath. He was hoping it was his son-in-law but worried what they would find when brought the fighter back to a Earth ship.

"Tail marking match Vermillion one, repeat tail markings match Vermillion one."

Donald Hayes reached a communications station fast. "Wrangler 7 the is Admiral Hayes. Get that fighter back to the closes ship that can take it aboard. Can you see Commander Hunter in the cockpit?"

"Roger sir and we do have a visual on a pilot in the cockpit. No movement can be seen."

After ordering the fighter taken to a carrier tat was making flank speed in to the area to retrieve the damaged Alpha fighter and her pilot he contacted the ships Captain and ordered a medical team to be ready. He also wanted to be immediately notified when the pilots ID was conformed and his status.

It was almost a hour later before the carriers Captain called back to RDF command.

"Command this is Carrier 301, Captain Avery. We have confirmed that it is Lt. Commander Hunter. He is alive but unconscious. He has been moved to medical to be stabilized so he can be transferred to RDF Command for further medical treatment."

"Captain Avery, Admiral Hayes. Do his injuries seem life threatening?"

"Admiral I don't know at this time. The medical personnel we had waiting loaded him up on a stretcher and headed to the medical bay. I have not been told anything other then he was alive and unconscious. I was given his dog tags and his wallet with both civilian and military ID."

"Thank you Captain, please keep me updated on any new information when it comes available."

"Yes sir."

Donald Hayes said a quick prayer for the speedy recovery of Rick.

"Colonel Warington, I need to be connected to Admiral Gloval on the SDF-1 if possible."

"Yes Admiral, stand by while we try to reach the SDF-1"

R/L

Lisa was not on the bridge but Claudia was when the transmission was received from RDF Command. She was surprised to receive it and not the normal data burst. Colonel Maistroff was officer of the deck when it came threw.

"Colonel we are receiver a transition from RDF Command requesting visual communications and to speak with Admiral Gloval." called out the communications officer.

"Put the transmission on the main monitor and get a hold of Admiral Gloval."

"Yes sir."

When the transmission was put up on the main screen Admiral Hayes appeared.

"Colonel Maistroff. Is Admiral Gloval on the way."

"Yes sir, we have notified him and he should be here in a moment."

"Very well. Is my daughter on duty at this time?"

"No Sir, would you like us to call her."

"No As much as I would like to tell her why I'm contacting the SDF-1, it needs to wait till I have more concrete information."

Gloval appeared on the bridge as Admiral Hayes finished speaking. "Donald what can we do for you this evening."

"Henry, I don't have much information right now but Rick was recovered around an hour ago. The Captain of carrier 301 reports that he is alive and unconscious at the moment he was brought on the ship and taken to medical. He has been identified by his dog tags and civilian and military ID. Once he is stable he is to be transported to RDF command for further medical treatment."

"Donald that is good news. We can only hope for the best but it will give Lisa and Rick's family hope. When will you know more?"

"That I don't know. I have no information on any injuries he may have sustained. I will send a data burst as soon as I hear more."

"Very well I will let Lisa and Rick's family know."

"Thanks Henry, let Lisa know as soon as I hear anything I will let her know."

R/L

Lisa was just about to turn in for the night. She had to get up take the Captain's shift on the bridge since Admiral Gloval was making him take a day off. Sammie was running the flight Ops station in her place. Lisa had been doing more of her XO duties then flight operations. Lisa had been helping Lieutenant Davis learn to run the section so Lisa could just do her duties pertaining to ships XO.

Lisa walked in and checked on Rachel, she had permanently moved in since Rick went missing to help. Lisa smiled at the young girl. Rachel had borrowed one of her brothers shirts and slept in it ever since he was taken. She was about to walk in her own room to sleep when she heard a knock on the door.

Looking threw the peep hole Lisa was surprised to see Admiral Gloval. After making sure her robe was closed Lisa opened the door.

"Admiral is every thing OK."

"May I come in?"

"Sure Admiral" replied a worried Lisa.

Once the door was closed Lisa offered Tea but the Admiral declined ask if they could sit.

"I just finishing speaking with your father."

Lisa was now really worried. Trying to keep the tears at bay she asked "Is every thing OK, my mother and father?"

"Yes both are fine. He called me about Rick. Lisa Rick was recovered about a hour ago, alive."

Lisa could hold the tears back any more as she broke down crying. The Admiral took the young woman that was like a daughter to him and held her as she cried. Lisa pulled back when she heard a small voice.

"Lisa what wrong." asked a scared Rachel.

Lisa stood and took the young girl in a hug. "They have him. Rick the RDF has him."

Rachel looked between Lisa and the Admiral with her own tears starting to fall.

"Indeed Miss Hunter. I just got word from Admiral Hayes. Rick was recovered a hour ago and is now under going medical treatment."

Lisa and Rachel's happiness was tempered with worry. Lisa asked.

"Admiral, is he OK."

"Lisa I don't know the extent of his injuries nor did your father. He is on his way back to Earth aboard the Space Carrier 301. Your father promise to get word to you once he knew more."

"Thank you Admiral for letting us know. Hopefully we will know more when I go on shift in the morning."

With that Gloval left. Lisa and Rachel held each other as they cried. The admiral let Mitch Hunter and Roy know Roy promised to let the Sterling know. It didn't even take a full day for the news that Rick Hunter was on his way to Earth aboard an RDF ship to spread threw the SDF-1.

R/L

Rick opened his eyes to be met with bright fluorescent lights. He looked around and notice he was in a hospital room. He also saw a older woman he recognized as his mother-in-law asleep in a chair next to his bed. 'How did I get here or is this a dream?'

He heard the door to the room open and a nurse came in. When she saw he was awake.

"Glad to see you awake Commander, you have had a few people worried." She told him quietly as not to wake Diane.

"How did I get here and how long?"

"I don't know the how Commander I'm sure Admiral Hayes or may be Mrs. Hayes might know but you been here at the Main RDF Hospital a couple days."

"How long has Diane been here?"

"Ever since you got here. She and the Admiral were waiting when the shuttle carrying you landed. She hasn't left your side since you arrived. How are you feeling Commander?"

"Tired and a little sore. What all was wrong with me?"

"I'll let the doctor go over that. He will be by in a few hours to do his rounds."

The nurse wrote a couple thing down in his chart and left him. Rick reached over and shock Diane's shoulder.

"Diane"

Diane Hayes woke up to see two bright blue eyes looking at her. She jumped up.

"Rick. Thank God you are awake. How do you feel dear. Do you need anything"

"Diane, Diane" When she relaxed "I'm fine, a little sore but more confused how I got here."

"I don't know the whole story. Donald came home the other day and said you were on your way back to Earth and hurt. I gathered every thing I would need to stay here till I knew you were OK."

"Lisa?"

"Donald contacted Henry as soon as they had you. Henry let Lisa and your family know. Donald has also been sending daily reports on your health."

Rick relaxed but then he thought about the trouble he would be in and groaned.

"Rick are you OK?"

"Yes, just thought of the trouble I'm going to be in when Lisa gets her hands on me."

Diane let out a laugh "Yes between my daughter and your sister, your probably going to be watched like a hawk. Neither will want to let you out of their sight when you get back to the SDF-1."

Diane just laughed harder at the look on Rick's face.

R/L

A few hours the doctor came in and did some checks on Rick and then went over every thing that was wrong with him.

"Commander if it had been a hour longer you would have died."

Rick just nodded "At the end I knew I was dying. I kept getting weaker and I was warm, so figured I had a high fever also."

"I want to keep you here for a few more days for observation."

Rick wanted but the look on his mother-in-laws face told him he would not win that argument. 'Damn she is as scary as Lisa' thought Rick.

R/L

Lisa and the crew of the SDF-1 got word a few hours after Rick woke up that he was awake and doing good. Claudia and the terrible trio all hugged Lisa when the Captain read the message to the whole bridge. Then he announced it over the ships PA system.

 **Rick has made it back home. Will he be able to return to the SDF-1 or will he be temporarily reassigned. to RDF Headquarters.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok another chapter today. I hope you enjoyed it.**

Rick was heading in to RDF Headquarters for debriefing. He had been out of the hospital for a week recovering at the Hayes home. Diane had insisted. She would not take no for an answer. Not that Rick fought that hard. The Admiral had just laughed on how his wife had steam rolled right over the young officer. Rick had a good time. He got to hear a lot of stories about Lisa he didn't know about and got to know is in-laws better.

As Rick was shown in the room he saw the Admiral sitting at the head of the table. Beside him were Intel officers and other military officers.

"Have a seat Commander. What is going to happen is we want you to tell us every thing you can remember from the moment you launched from the SDF-1 to your release from the enemy. Once you finish the board will ask questions. Answer the best you can. The idea is to get a clear picture of what happen and learn what we can about the Zentraedi."

Rick talked about the battle and his decision to stay as the senior officer during the battle. He talked about his capture and imprisonment. He went over his meetings With Breetai and Exedor. The last thing he told them was the attack by the micronized Zentraedi. Rick explained that in the end he expected to die and that he asked Exedor to please send his body home.

Donald Hayes respect for the man that won his daughters heart jumped a great deal. Not only did he not give any vital information, he also stood tall and show no fear when questioned. Donald had to laugh when Rick told them he kept complaining about the food and accommodations.

The debriefing went on for a few hours. When it was done every one left but Rick and the Admiral. Rick had thought about some thing he couldn't say in the debriefing or at the Admiral's home.

"Admiral there is one other thing that you need to know."

Donald wondered what could not be said in the debriefing."Go ahead."

"When I asked Exedor to send my body home, I might had been speaking Zentraedi."

Donald thought about what Rick just said. How would this effect things. Could they set up their plans to confront Breeti?

"How do you think they will react to this?"

"Not sure Admiral. I imagine they will be shocked. It will raise questions. I'm sure they checked my DNA and discovered it was the same as theirs. By now they have had to have monitored a good deal of out civilian transmission. It will take time for that to effect them. How well that had spread threw the fleet is hard to say also."

"Do you think we will be able to confront Breetai soon."

"I don't know. Are they still monitoring the SDF-1. I know they had a couple events planned for during the time I was gone. One was a Junior Miss Macross. If they were monitoring the broadcast that will be an eye opener, as they have never seen children."

"It would give credit to your explanation on how we came to be. OK, we wait for a bit longer and see what happens."

"I'm curious about what Dolza is planning. He has to know by now that the SDF-1 is not easy to get to. What will he do. Breetai told me once that Dolza had become extremely unsatisfied with the progress Breetai made last time around. This time it is a 100% harder of a task."

"I worry about that every day Rick. How long before Dolza orders a full out attack on the SDF-1 or will he attack the planet.

If he goes after the SDF-1 we have two plans. If the SDF-1 can fold out right away then the fleet will make several folds to throw off the Zentraedi. If they can't fold with out leaving personnel behind. The 1st and 2nd fleets will fold in behind the Zentraedi fleet and we will hit them on two fronts till either the attacking fleet is gone or the SDF-1 has recovered all personnel and can fold out.

If they come after Earth, all forces will be recalled to defend the planet. We will leave just a few ships to protect the Factory Satellite, the rest will fold in with what ever crew they have to man the ships."

Rick and the Admiral talked for a little while before they both headed to the command center. On the way the Admiral said as soon as Rick was recovered enough he wanted him to teach advance flight at the academy till they could return Rick to the SDF-1.

R/L

Lisa was on shift as the 2nd shift bridge duty officer. Over the last couple weeks things had been quiet. She had finish handing over her duties as senior flight operations officer to now Lt Commander Davis. Lisa was just handling her ship XO duties now which gave her more time to spend with Rebecca. Lisa wished Rick was here to see his daughter grow. Between Lisa, Rachel and Pop they did a good job of recording Rebecca's growth for Rick. Lisa showed her pictures of Rick every night before bed and repeated dada to her.

Lisa was making another check of her different screens when Ensign Applebee called out.

"Commander incoming transmission from RDF Command, its a full transmission."

"OK, Ensign put on the main screen."

Lisa was expecting her father what she saw froze her in place. She just stood there with her hand coming to cover her mouth and tears starting to fall. On the main screen was not her father it was her husband Rick.

"Hi Bright Eyes."

A teary eye Lisa smiled as she replied. "Rick"

"Hey no tears Lisa."

"Rick, how are you. Are you OK."

"I'm doing OK. Just missing you and Becca terribly."

"We miss you too. She was hard to put to bed for a while after you went missing."

A sad expression came over Rick's face because of the pain he caused his family. Lisa seeing this spoke back up.

"Rick don't go there. There is nothing you could do. You had to stay out there till Roy could relieve you. I understand. It was hard but I had our family and friends around to help me and Rebecca." With a smirk Rick knew so well. "Your sister on the other hand may have a thing or two to say, Flyboy. What are you doing now? Are you going to be able to return?"

"I am mostly resting, your mother wont let me do anything else. I have been staying with your parents. Your mom as some interesting stories." At that Lisa paled at the thought of what her mother might tell Rick. "You know kissing frogs doesn't turn them in to princes."

Lisa had turned bright red as the whole bridge broke down in laughter. That was till the radar officer yelled out.

"Fold appearing in sector 10.4. Commander it is a large one."

Lisa turned to the radar officer. Give me a count as soon as you have it. Communication notify the fleet and both the Admiral and Captain. Weapon bring all weapons to online. Flight alert all fighter squadrons and have them ready to launch."

Lisa turned back to Rick to hear him call her father and tell him what was going on.

"Commander 200 Zentraedi capital ships. They are moving in to weapon range."

"Ma'am all weapons online and ready. Enemy fleet will be in range of main weapons in 1 minute secondary weapons 1 minute 30 seconds."

"CAP holding in defensive posture. Alert fighter launched and joining them all other squadrons waiting for laugh order."

Lisa was going over all this. As temporary fleet commander she needed to decide what to do.

"OK, transmit to fleet we will take a defensive posture. Once the enemy fleet comes in range of all weapons we will hit them with every thing we have at one time. I want both battleships in close to the SDF-1. We will all fire right down the middle of the fleet at the same time."

After Lisa gave her orders she saw Captain O'Connor walk in. She started to rise.

"Stay Lisa you are doing fine."

"Yes Sir."

Admiral who was now be side Rick called out.

"Lisa, are you able to fold out?"

Lisa looked up "No Admiral we have several teams out surveying the moons right now. It would take to long to recover them."

"Very well, stand by."

Lisa didn't have time to wonder what her father meant. The enemy fleet came in range of all weapons. Lisa ordered reflex cannons fired the beam cannons and missiles.

The three energy blast tore threw the center of the enemy fleet destroying several ships including 3 battle cruisers.

R/L

Breetai had been ordered by Dolza to launch an attack on the ships escorting Zor's battle fortress. He was cautioned about damaging the battle fortress as they needed the protoculture matrix. He knew he was going to lose ships. He didn't know if he could take the battle fortress with out damaging it and along with the matrix.

Exedor and him watched the feed from the command ship Breetai sent to over see the battle. As the fleet came in range he saw the micronian fleet move in to a defensive posture to better able to defend them selves. As they came in the known range of the reflex cannon they waited for Zor's ship to fire. When it didn't Breetai was curious till the fleet came in range of the Micronian secondary weapons but still outside the rang of the Zentraedi guns.

All at one time he saw ever weapon from the micronian fleet fire, including three reflex cannons. He lost the feed from the fleet a minute later as the command ship was destroyed.

"Exedor, the micronians have manage to fit their own ships with reflex cannons."

"Indeed, giving them a bigger advantage in power and range. We may lose a lot more ships the predicted. We are still getting tactical feeds from the other ships. The micronians first struck took out all three battle cruisers and another 9 heavy cruisers and several smaller ships. That's not counting the other weapons fore at our fleet. Our fleet also has another 30 seconds before they can return fire."

Both watched as the battle went. Not liking the loses they were taking.

R/L

After the first salvo the fleets kept firing not letting up. It would take a minute for the main guns to charge again so they could be fired.

"Commander 30 seconds till enemy fleet's guns can fire."

Lisa listened as Admiral Gloval gave instructions from CIC. He had taken over when he arrived a few seconds ago. Lisa now just considerate on her ship and not the fleet.

"Have they launched fighters?"

"Negative."

"OK lets keep our fighters out of the way."

"Commander enemy fleet has lost all three battle cruisers and several other large ships and smaller ones. Total about 43 so far."

"OK we are coming in their guns range, pin point barrier control be ready.

No sooner had Lisa said that then the enemy fleet opened up on the small RDF fleet. Every watched as most all the shots fired were at the SDF-1's escort ships. In the first salvo from the enemy they lost 2 destroyers a frigate and 4 cruisers where heavy damage. Admiral Gloval ordered the cruisers to pull back

When the reflex cannons could fire again Gloval ordered all to fire. In the first 24 minutes of the battle the enemy lost 63 ships to 7 of the RDF's.

"Commander 2 more defolds, both are behind the enemy fleet."

"Commander communications from Admiral Thompson."

"Main screen and patch it threw to the Admiral.

"SDF-1 this Admiral THompson with the 1st and 2nd fleets. Stand by for assistance"

Lisa heard Glovals reply but was mostly consecrating on the battle. Lisa watched as the two RDF defense fleets opened up with their reflex canons. The enemy was caught between two forces with better weapons and armor.

The battle lasted another 30 minutes before the last Zentraedi ship was destroyed. By the end of it. The SDF-1 had lost 7 destroyers 3 frigates, 1 light cruiser and a heavy cruiser. All the other ships including the SDF-1 had suffered damage.

R/L

Admiral Thompson and the 1st defense fleet stayed while the 2nd returned to Earth. Admiral Thompson took a shuttle to the SDF-1 with his senior officers and a guest.

Admiral Glover, Captain O'Connor and Lisa met up in the main briefing room with other senior officers to wait Admiral Thompson.

"While we wait, Lisa good job on taking out the three battle cruisers in the enemy fleet first thing."

"Thank you sir. Though I was surprised to stay in command of the ship." Lisa turned to Captain O'Connor.

"I had all the faith in you to command this ship. You already had the battle started by the time I arrived, so I saw no reason to take over. I also want to congratulate you Lisa."

"Thank you Captain."

Just then the marine corporal at the door announced the new arrivals.

"Attention on the deck."

Everyone stood as Admiral Hayes walked in with Admiral Thompson and to Lisa's joy her husband. She didn't care about protocol, she just ran up and tackled him. Everyone watched a the two reunited after be apart for so long.

Rick just held Lisa as she cried in his chest. She finally calmed down and blushed when she realized what she did. She stepped back and Rick gave her a quick kiss before they both returned to the reason for the meeting. Everyone found a seat.

Admiral Hayes took command of the meeting. "OK, Henry. How bad were you hurt?"

Admiral Gloval stood "We lost 7 destroyers 3 frigates, 1 light cruiser and a heavy cruiser. All the other ships including the SDF-1 had suffered damage. Out of the 8 remaining cruisers 5 have heavy damage the others moderate. The rest of our frigates and destroyers all are in need a ship yard for repairs. The Zentraedi fleet considerate on our escorts and the smaller of our ships took the blunt of the enemy fire."

"OK, take your remaining fleet back to the Factory Satellite and get your ships repaired. I will also send orders to pull ships from the 5th Fleet being built there to replace your loses. It will set the launch of the fleet back for a little bit but the 4th fleet is done and ready for work ups. It will be keeping out of site along with the 5th when it is finished. Hopefully the 5th will be ready in another couple months. The next step will to increase the size of the 6 fleets we have.

We will be adding an assault carrier, 2 battleship class ships, 2 heavy cruisers, 2 light cruisers, 6 frigates, and 12 destroyers. This will add ground units to the fleets. Increase in power against capital ships and increase in fighter defense for the fleet. We will start with the 1st defense fleet then and work thru the fleets. The SDF-1 will be the last to see an increase in its fleet. We predict it will take a year to complete the increase.

The ship yards around Earth are building patrol fleets. This is still 1 frigate and 3 destroyers. We have been able to increase construction of the defense satellite grid and ground base defense systems. Our fighter production has also increased along with ground mecha.

On the civil side the EUG has increased construction of filtration systems to help clean the air and water ways. I have also put forth building shelters but that is in committee at the moment.

I will keep all fleet commander updated as best as possible. We are a lot better place then we were 6 months ago. We have a way to go but we are getting there."

The meeting lasted a couple hours before ending. Admiral Hayes talked with his daughter and stopped by and saw his granddaughter before he had to leave the 1st fleet.

R/L

Rick later that night was sitting on his couch holding his daughter. Lisa watched from the kitchen and smiled. Rebecca had really missed her daddy. Rachel had welcomed her brother home before she went to stay with Pop and give Rick and Lisa some time alone.

R/L

Breetai was in his office when Exedor came in looking grimm.

"The cyclone recon ship just returned. The report is not positive."

"Let me hear it."

"The fleet was wiped out. It appears the micronians folded two more fleets in behind Gonic's fleet. The fleet was caught between 3 fleets. With the lose of the fleet commander no one else took charge best we could tell. The micronian fleet guarding Zor's battle fortress took heavy loses but was not destroyed."

"Dolza will not be happy. I warned him he could not under estimate the micronians. I suggest to him we try to contact them and work out a deal, maybe try to create an alliance with them. He refused to listen and has suggested that it might be better to wipe the whole species out for the audacity to challenge the Zentraedi. It doesn't matter that Khyron started the fighting and they were just defending them selves."

"If he orders the destruction of the micronian home world what will we do?"

"I don't know. They have done nothing that rates the annihilation of their world and species. I don't want any part in that."

"If we don't he may order our deaths for treason."

"He has not ordered it yet so I don't have to decide yet."

 **So we had a bit happen this chapters. Rick has returned to Lisa and Rebecca. We had a big battle with a surprising twist. Breetai is also at a cross road.**


	15. Chapter 15

**We have a little fun and work this chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

The SDF-1 slipped in to the docking station on the Factory Satellite. As the ship stopped several umbilical tunnels connected to some of the ships airlocks. On the bridge Captain O'Connor turned to his XO.

"Lisa lets get the ship ready for a maintenance shut down. We have a meeting with a stations maintenance officer tomorrow morning on what repairs we need. Dr Lang is suppose to be there to talk about some upgrades as well as repairs."

"OK, Captain. All section heads have been informed to do full maintenance check on all equipment. They are to have a report done by the end of the day, 3 days from now."

"What of the airwing?"

"They started already and Commander Fokker should have a report summated later today. Lt. Grant the airwing maintenance officer will also have a parts shortage list summated also."

R/L

Rick was in his office going over the maintenance report, making sure it was ready to be forwarded to Roy. Vince Grant the senior maintenance officer wanted to do major service on all the fighters. His own maintenance officer agreed. Rick signed off on it already agreeing with it himself.

There was a knock on the door before Max and Miriya walked in. Both took a seat on the other side of Rick's desk. Rick looked at the mischief look on his friends face and the disapproving look on Miriya's.

"OK, what's up with the two of you?"

Rick was not surprised Miriya spoke first "Does Lisa know you are working?"

"Yes she does. I went and saw Jean about returning to work. She said light duty. Basically no flying or hands on maintenance. I can supervise the work or work in my office."

A mischief Max jumped in "I'm surprised you got Lisa to go along with it."

"Why she knows I like to keep busy and if I'm just sitting around our quarters I will go nuts or keep Rebecca awake all day playing with her. Which means she will be cranking by the time Lisa got home."

Both Max and Miriya laughter at that.

"Yes Lisa would not be happy with you if you had done that."

"So skipper what's the plan?"

"Not sure. I got a meeting tomorrow about our stay here. There is some thing's we need to discuss. Roy wants to give you your own squadron if we replace the 4 we lost."

"Skipper we both know I can do it. I already got promoted to Lt. Commander when I took over for you. Not that I worry about rank all that much and its not like it will be an issue between the two of us. You still out rank me since you were made a full commander. Roy is the one in danger of losing his job."

"So you want to stay with Vermillion?"

"No place I rather be."

"OK I'll tell Roy. Now tell me about the new pilots."

"Well Ben is back with the squadron. He was the same till I had Miriya kill him multiple times in the SIMs. Once she was done with him, I sat him down an explained that if he didn't get his act together before you got back he would spend all his time scrubbing the hanger bay with his toothbrush. Well it took what we showed him and told him and he changed is attitude."

"Good I don't want to lose him again. What about the others?"

Max went over each pilot in the squadron. When he was done Miriya went over the airwing training. Rick was proud of his friends for stepping up while he was gone, not that he ever dought their ability to. They talked a little while longer. Rick sent his report to Roy before he followed Max and Miriya out of his office and home to his quarters.

R/L

"Commander, Zor's ship and it's escort have vanished. They folded out and by the time we discovered where they were gone. I ordered a check of all the system planet to see if they were near any of them. It will take time for the reports to come in."

"It's not surprising they left and took steps to make sure we didn't follow them. The fast few months they haven't seem to care but after the attack. I would have done the same when facing the odds they are. We can look but it will take time to find them. Check the planets and if they are found we will watch and wait for an opportunity. If we can't we will hold here and wait for them to show them selves."

"Do you think they will?"

"Yes I think I know what they have been doing. They have let us follow Zor's battle fortress so we are watching it and leaving their home planet alone. They are working to build up their home defense so they can hope to defend their people. Since we are not paying attention to their planet they can do as they please with out worry. They have 3 fleets defending their planet at the moment but who says they don't have more we don't know about."

"So they are using Zor's ship to keep us distracted and away from their home. Do you want to send scouts out to see if we can locate any more fleets or a base they may have hidden."

"No I'm not interested in the micronians. Plus if we haven't seen it yet they must be taking extreme measures to keep it hidden."

"That may be where Zor's ship is at now. We damaged several of the escort ships that were not destroyed."

"Yes even if we found it, they most likely have it heavily defended."

"No we wait. I believe Zor's ship will appear sooner or later."

"What of Dolza?"

"He was not happy about the loss. Azonia has been ordered to help with the apprehension of Zor's ship."

"Has ordered another large attack?"

"Not at this time but I have heard he is considering drawing Zor's ship out by attacking the planet or the fleets guarding it. Luckily he has other issues to deal with besides this so we don't have his full attention at the moment. That could change if the RoboTech Masters start putting more pressure on him. I don't believe he has told them we found it and are having trouble acquiring it."

"You think he plans to use the matrix himself?"

"Yes as a means to free the Zentraedi from the Masters. Then carve out his own empire."

R/L

Rick was cooking dinner with Rachel helping when Lisa got home. Pop, Roy and Claudia were keeping Rebecca entertained. Lisa went to hers and Rick's room and put more comfortable clothes on. When she changed she went and said hello to Rick properly before going to see her daughter.

The family had dinner together for the first time since before Rick was taken prisoner. They told stories about when they were kids. Rick even told some stories about Lisa that her mother told him, much to her embarrassment. They all had a good time leaving the war behind them for a night.

R/L

The SDF-1 and it's fleet had been at the Factory Satellite for a month and were ready to head back out. They had repaired all the damage they sustained in the last battle. They had reequipped all the ships and replaced crew members lost. The airwing picked up 4 Beta fighter squadrons giving the airwing a little more punch. The airwing now had 6 Beta squadrons to their 12 Alpha squadrons.

The plan was to fold to Alpha Centauri system before folding back to Saturn to finish the surveys they started. If there was any sighs of Zentraedi ships the survey teams would return to the ship incase another major battle was possible.

R/L

The fleet defolded near Saturn and Vermillion squadron launch with one of the Beta squadrons. While the Beta fighters took the close in positions Vermillion took the outside positions along with 4 catseyes.

Rick and Max flew to their position towards the front of the fleet. Rick checked his screens real quick before looking out the canopy of his fighter enjoying being flying again. Once in position he checked in with the other 5 flights then he contacted command.

"Vermillion one to command. Vermillion squadron in position."

"Roger Vermilion."

Rick missed working with Lisa already.

On the bridge Lisa took over as officer of the deck. She was happy to see Rick flying CAP. She knew he was getting bored not being able to fly. That was one of the things he hated about taking over the Expeditionary Force after she was hurt. Even as an Admiral before he took command of the mission he still manage to fly every now and again.

"Every thing looks clear. Let the survey teams know they are clear to launch." commanded Lisa.

As the teams left the ship with a few AJAC attack chopper as an escort, Lisa watched to make sure she knew where they were going incase of a surprise attack. She figured it would take a few days at the minimum to find them.

Four hours after Lisa came on shift Rick and his squadron rotated back to the ship. Lisa knew Rick had a couple more hours of work to do before he would be able to head home. She smiled thinking about how warm the bed would be by the time she got there.

Lisa crawled in bed when she got off shift. As she snuggled next to Rick he wrapped hi arm around her. He was asleep a few seconds later.

R/L

Rick and Lisa were walking down the sidewalk pushing Rebecca in her stroller. They both had today off and decided to enjoy it by taken Rebecca to the park in Macross City. They were passing the part of the park that held the amphitheater. Outside was sign that advertised a battle of the bands that night and a guess appearance by Miss Lynn Minmei.

"I forgot all about this."

"Yea the guys in my squadron are excited because we are off. A bunch are going tonight. Did you want to come back tonight and watch it. I'm sure Pop will watch Becca for us."

"Yea it would be fun. We can see if Max and Miriya want to come. I believe Roy has duty tonight so we can ask Claudia. Might be fun for Rachel too. She has been studying so hard lately."

"We'll ask them when we get back but for now lets head over to the kiddy park."

They spent the rest of the morning in the park before going to a restaurant that was kid friendly to eat. By the time they got back to their quarters Rebecca was asleep in her fathers arms.

R/L

The six of them were seated about 6 rows back from the stage. Max and Rick sitting next to each other with their wives sitting next to them, Claudia was sitting next to Lisa with Rachel next Miriya. Pop had been all to happy to baby-sit.

The first band came out and played a song from the 80's band Bon Jovi. Rick recognize it as Livin'on a Prayer. He thought they did a good job.

As the night went on they had some good bands. A few were not as good but not all that bad. The group enjoyed them selves and had friendly arguments about the bands. After the last band played Minmei came on and sang her new song 'My Boyfriend is a Pilot.' Those from the future just looked at each other. When the winner was announce they came back on and played again bringing the night to an end.

Rick and Lisa walked back to their quarters with Lisa's arm looped threw Rick's and her head on his shoulder.

"This was fun Rick. We need more days like it."

"I know it. We need to take more time to relax and enjoy are selves."

As they came to their door. "Take me to bed and make love to me ll night. Pop as Rebecca till tomorrow night."

Rick picked Lisa up bridal style and carried her to bed. The two spent the night showing the other just how much they loved the them.

R/L

Breetai and Exedor watched a replay of the recording from the Cyclops recon ship that was monitoring the battle fortress.

"Exedor what do you make of this?"

"It seems to be some type of contest. From my research this is a form of entertainment. Unlike the Zentraedi the micronians do not just wage battle. They have a none military faction to their society."

"It is a catchy song the micronian girl is singing."

"Yes it is. Also did you notice that micronian pilot we captured was in the audience?"

"No I did not."

Exedor rewind the recording to were they wee showing the audience.

"Your right. He seems to have survived and recovered. Who is that holding on him?"

"I would guess his mate. Also look two down from him."

Breetai looked and got a shock. "Is that Miriya Perina?"

"It looks like her. She hs been missing for a few years now and her DNA and memories information was destroyed before she disappeared."

"The question now is how she turned up with the micronians and do they know who she really is?"

"This may explain how the Micronian pilot spoke Zentraedi when he was dying."

"Yes. That would lead to believe that some of them do know her history. I also got the impression the micronian knew more then he lead on."

"She also seems to have taken a micronian mate. Breetai what do we do about this information?"

"First we get Azonia to verify that is indeed Miriya. Second we need to plan another attack. We will do a combination of cruisers and fighters. Lets see if Miriya is fighting with the micronians."

"If she is. This might be why they are so well trained in space combat."

R/L

The next morning Rick and Lisa got up and got ready for a long day at work. Rick would not be flying but he had to go over squadron reports and work on the airwings training schedule. That was his morning, that afternoon he was teaching classes with Miriya then SIM practice.

Lisa had a morning shift on the bridge before she had to work on paperwork the rest of the day. She was hoping to get lunch with Claudia since they haven't been able to much since she took over as ships XO full time.

Lisa was going over all her screens when Venessa called out defold.

"Commander defold in sector 23.6"

"Roger, alert the fleet and notify the airwing for possible launch."

Lisa got confirmations from everyone.

"Lisa we have 37 capital ships and they are launching fighters."

"Launch all fighters. Weapons when the fighters get in range of our defense missiles let them have three salvos before we turn the fighters lose."

Lisa got a call from the Captain that he was in the auxiliary bridge then from the Admiral he was in CIC and taking command of the fleet.

As the fighters reached the edge of the fleet they held there position. When the third salvo was fired they shot threw the space between the ships and let lose a mille barrage of their own before going to battloid mode at Lisa heard Rick's command.

R/L

Rick had just fired half his missiles and gave the command to change to battloid when he got a look at the green Power Armor behind the battlepods and Gnerl fighters. Rick swore before contacting Max.

"Max we got trouble. Look at the third wave. They are Power Armor. Looks like Azonia has arrived in system."

"There doesn't seem to be many of them."

"You and I will fly threw the Gnerl and battlepods and attack the Power Armor. There doesn't seem to be many."

Rick ordered all Alphas to stop the battlepods and gnerl fighters. Then he and Max took off after the 30 Power Armor suits. They hoped to take out most of them before they could kill to many of their pilots.

As soon as the two Alphas cleared the second Zentraedi wave they fired the last of their missiles at the Power Armor taking out over half of them. They then fought back to back or changed to either guardian or fighter mode. With years experience flying and fighting together they held their own. They still had 9 to kill before more Alpha fighters made arrived to help. The fighter battle lasted about half an hour before the remaining Zentraedi fighter retreated to the remaining Zentraedi capital ships.

R/L

Lisa watched the battle from her command chair. They had already fired the main gun and were now hitting the Zentraedi fleet with their beam cannons and anti ship missiles. The Zentraedi had already lost half their ships and most of their fighter before they started to fall back.

Admiral Gloval ordered all ships to hold possession. Lisa told her weapons officer to keep up fire till they were out of range. Claudia manage to fire the main gun a second time before they got out of range, taking out another 3 ships.

The Zentraedi folded out as soon as they retrieved the last surviving fighter.

"Alright I need damage report and status on the fighters. Launch search and rescue and the salvage ships."

Over the next hour the crew reported damages and repairs in progress. Rick reported in that the airwing had 17 fighter destroyed but 11 pilots recovered. They also had another 33 planes with minor damage.

R/L

In Admiral Gloval's office, everyone that knew about or were from the future meet to discuss the addition to the Power Armor.

"It's safe to say Dolza is not happy with Breetai if Azonia and the Queadluun-Rae are here. Dolza sent her to take over for Breetai last time when he brought Lisa, Ben and I in front of Dolza. Breetai did not return till weeks later. It's a good bet if she is here he is getting frustrated with Breetai."

"I would have to agree with Commander Rick Hunter. If Azonia is here then we have a new problem. We need to start training our pilots how to fight the power armor. While Rick and Max fought using all three modes, the battloid mode is the best option." replied a frustrated Miriya.

Admiral Gloval looked at his three pilots from the future and Dr Lang. "Emil, we need a SIM package as fast as you can make on. Rick Lt. Sterling. I want you two to concentrate your training to battle these suits. Lets get our pilots up to speed."

Dr Lang announced he already had the SIM package ready. Rick and Miriya said they would work up a training program while Max took over most of Rick's squadron duties.

R/L

Azonia arrived back at Breetai's fleet after a sounding defeat. Not only did she lose most of the ships she took with her. Hardly any of the fighters survived. Out of the 30 Queadluun-Rau only one made it back. Most had been destroyed by just two enemy was furious.

On top of all this Breetai showed her the recording of Miriya Parina with the micronians. She would make the traitor pay for betraying the Zentraedi and her.


	16. Chapter 16

**We are closing in on the big battle soon. Not sure if it will be one or two more chapters. I have had some reviews about Azonia and what to do with her. I have decided part of it not all of it. It will not show up in this chapter but should be n the next.**

It was a couple week since the last battle. The SDf-1 was getting ready to fold to Jupiter so the scientist and survey teams can start their work there. They had taken longer to finish their work around Saturn due to the size, rings and moons then the other planets they studied.

The fleet started pulling away for the planet the CAP was spread out looking for enemy ships and fighters. Rick and Vermillion had close in CAP today. Rick had 4 flight in a fixed position. 1 front, 1 rear and on either side. They were just out side the battleship positions. Rick and Max and the other flight flew close to the SDF-1.

Rick was thinking of his plans for tonight. Rachel was watching Rebecca so Rick could take Lisa out on a date. They haven't much time for just them selves. So Rick was taken Lisa to dinner and then dancing.

Rick did a check of his scope before checking in with all his flight leaders. Once he was sure everyone was set he called command.

Command, Vermillion one. Vermillion squadron is ready for fold."

"Roger Vermillion One. 1 minute to fold."

Rick notified his squadron. A minute later the fleet folded away from Saturn. In no time at all the fleet defolded near Jupiter. Rick did another head count and once his squadron was accounted for he notified command.

R/L

Azonia and her fleet arrived just in time to see the micronian fleet fold out.

"Commander micronian fleet just folded out."

"Use the finder beam and find out where they went. Notify Commander Breetai."

Azonia waited to find out where the micronians went. She knew it could not be because they folded in since they seem to be already were in the process of the fold. Could they be moving to the next planet in their solar system.

"Communication suggest to Commander Breetai that the micronians may have folded to the 5th planet."

R/L

Lisa was in CIC with the Admiral for the was looking at the main screen as the clock counted down for the fold. As the last couple seconds counted down she saw the defold of a Zentraedi fleet.

"Admiral Zentraedi fleet defolding."

Admiral Glover looked up from his own screen as the SDF-1 and her fleet folded out.

"Well looks like we left just in time. Communications send out an alert fleet wide that the Zentraedi may show up shortly after we arrive. Lisa let Captain O'Connor know we will hold the research and survey teams back from launching for a bit."

Lisa felt the fleet defold and she immediately checked the main screen to make sure all the fighters were still present. Seeing her husbands fighter and hear him call in to the SDF-1 made her feel better.

R/L

Breetai had just heard that the micronian fleet folded out. He was wondering where they had might have gone when communications reported Azonia's theory.

"Exedor, Azonia might have a good idea. Lets send a cyclone recon ship to check. If they are their notify Azonia so she can continue her attack."

R/L

Admiral Hayes was in the RDF's Command Center. He was waiting on a report on the SDF-1 who was shifting to Jupiter. The good news was the Factory Satellite was on the same side of the Sol system as Jupiter so the SDF-1 would be close to support the station if they were to be discovered.

"Admiral SDF-1 just reported a successful fold. They also report a Zentraedi fleet was folding in near Saturn as they folded out. The SDF-1 and her fleet are on alert for a possible attack."

"OK put the 3rd fleet on alert. If the Zentraedi come with another large force, we'll jump the 3rd in to assist."

Hayes sat back in his chair. The Zentraedi were getting more aggressive. He needed to decide if he needed to bring the 4th fleet out of hiding and have them move to support the SDF-1. Right now both the 4th and 5th were being fully crewed. He didn't want to bring them out unless he had no choice. It was expected to take another couple months for them to be ready.

The problem they were building the fleets faster then the could train the crews and airwings. Another option was he had 6 patrol squadrons operating near Earth space that could be pulled from their patrol duties to send to the SDF-1.

"Communications, alert the 1st thru the 3rd patrol squadrons of a change of orders. Let the Captains know that their squadrons should get ready to deploy to Jupiter to support the SDF-1. Also notify Admiral Glover and let him know."

R/L

Rick escorted Lisa in the Italian restaurant for their date. The maitre d lead them to their table were Rick pulled Lisa's chair out for her.

"This is nice Rick, thank you."

"I love you and I want to try to get us some time for our selves."

"I love you too."

The two lovers spent an enjoyable dinner talking about their lives, their daughter and future. They laughed about some stories from their childhood. They even talked about more children. The one they didn't talk about was work.

It was obvious to everyone at the restaurant how in love the couple was. Rick and Lisa spent the entire meal staring at each other. The pair were getting ready to leave te ship alarms went off. Both let out a groan before getting up and heading towards the door. Rick paid real quick before the pair grabbed a shuttle to the gate that connected the civilian part of the ship with the military side.

R/L

"Colonel defold in sector 9.3."

"Alert the Admiral and Captain. Bring weapons and pinpoint barrier out of standby and online. Alert the airwing. Sound the battle alarms ship wide, all civillians to shelters."

"Colonel looks like 73 ships, 1 battlecruiser, 35 heavy cruisers the rest destroy tonnage. They are deploying fighters."

"Scramble all our fighters."

The Captain walked on the bridge and took over command of the ship. Admiral Global arrived in CIC and got the fleet ready for battle. When Gloval looked at the situation he saw they were out numbered a little more two to one.

"Communications alert the 3rd fleet. Give them the coordinates for behind the Zentraedi fleet. Gloval to all ships, as the Zentraedi comes in range of beam cannons and missiles fire all primary and secondary weapons. All fighters hold inside the perimeter of the fleet till third salvo of anti fighter missiles have fired."

Gloval looked at the rear of the CIC when he heard the sealed door open and closed. He was surprised to see Commander Hunter walk in.

"Commander."

"Admiral, was in town when the attack came. With the airwing already launched the bays were sealed. So I came here."

Gloval nodded and turned back to the battle. Rick moved near the flight operations station. Flight ops were run from the bridge but Rick would be on hand to help if needed.

They watched the first round og missiles launched closely followed by the 2nd and third salvos. With addition of the 3 patrol squadrons it added a large amount of missiles. The three salvos took out over half the enemy fighters. The next round of missiles came from the fighters taking another large number of fighters. As the fighters started engaging the Zentraedi capital ships.

When the first shots were fired by the RDF ships several Zentraedi ships were destroyed. As per their usual tactics the 3 reflex cannons fired right threw the center of the enemy fleet. The energy blast from the reflex cannons tore a whole in the fleet destroying several destroyers and cruisers. The battlecruiser took heavy damage but wasn't destroyed.

Admiral Gloval ordered the fleet to engage reverse thrusters to keep the SDF-1 fleet out of the Zentraedi guns range longer. As the SDF-1's fleet starting moving the 3rd RDF fleet folded in behind the Zentraedi.

R/L

Azonia was not happy, the first strike by the Micronians damaged her ship and destroyed 5 cruisers and 7 destroyers. The enemy fleet was also moving away so it would take longer for her ships to be able to fire. All the while her ships were in range of their guns.

Now she had a second fleet coming from betide at a fast rate. She had two choices, continue to attack and be caught between two fleet or fold away.

"Order fleet to fold back to Breetai's fleet."

Just as the fold drives started to warm up she took another shot from the 3 reflex cannons in front of her plus 2 from behind.

R/L

Max and Ben were flying as a wing pair since Rick was unable to make it. He was happy to see the lessons Miriya taught him paid off. Ben was not up to Max's level but he held is own so far. Vermillion had taken a couple loses but nothing major so far.

The battle had been going on for about 20 minutes when the Zentraedi fighters started falling back. When Max checked his screen he saw the Zentraedi fleet fold out. What few fighters they had left turned and tried to go on suicide runs on the RDF fleet. Due to the CIWS the RDF had they never got close.

"OK, Vermillion we got some pilots that ejected. Let find them and watch over them till SAR picks them up."

"R/L

Admiral Gloval was looking at the results from the battle. Just before they folded out the Zentraedi were able to start getting shots off resulting in some minor damage to a few of his ships. Out of the 73 Zentraedi ships that attacked. They destroyed around 31, mostly destroyer tonnage. The Zentraedi fighters were destroyed with minimal loses to their airwing.

Rick Hunter approached the Admiral before leaving to head down to the hanger bay to check on his pilots.

"Admiral I am heading out, need to go see to my pilots."

"Sorry about your plans for the night Commander but glad to have you here to help."

"No problem, we'll try another night. At least we got to finish dinner."

"Good night Rick, send my apologies to Lisa."

Rick gave the Admiral a salute and headed to the Hanger bay.

R/L

Rick finally made it home. Lisa was already back and feeding Rebecca.

"Hey Lisa, sorry our night got ruined."

"It's fine Rick, not much we can do about it. Once she is put down we can sit on the couch and watch a movie. Neither of us needs to be in early."

"Let me get changed."

Rick gave Lisa quick peck on the lips has he past by her. 30 minutes later they were watching a movie. 10 minutes after that they were asleep.

R/L

Azonia walked in the briefing room that she was suppose to meet Breetai. Both Breetai and Exedor were there.

"Azonia, have a seat. We have to to figure out another plan."

"Breetai we need to get close to the battle fortress with a large enough fleet to wipe out it's escorts." fumed Azonia.

"If I may Breetai, Azonia. I don't believe that would work. The battle fortress and its fleet would just fold out or bring in the other fleets like they did the last couple times we attacked with a large force."

"Exedor what would you suggest?"

"While it could cost use a large part of our fleet. We could take our whole fleet towards their planet, draw the battle fortress to us."

"I don't like it but Dolza his demanding we end this soon. I don't want to attack the micronian's planet but if they believe that we are it might be enough to draw them to us." Breetai commented.

"Breetai, if we do go against their fleets and we come in range of their planetary weapons, we could lose close to half our fleet before we wipe theirs out. Is the cost worth it. Especially if the fortress could make us destroy it in attempted to take it. That would result in the loss of the matrix." asked Azoina.

"In 8 hours we will move our fleet towards the micronian home world and see what they do. We will decide from there. I requested that we be able to contact the micronians but Dolza forbade that, so we may end up in a major battle that cost us a great deal."

R/L

Admiral Hayes was running towards the Command Center with most of his senior staff. When he reached the duty officer's station he demanded a report.

"Colonel report."

"Admiral the whole Zentraedi fleet is heading this way."

Donald looked at the screen in front of the command center that had a tactical display showing.

"OK, Move the 1st and 2nd fleets to sector 33. The 3rd will move to cover the Earth but close enough to support the 1st and 2nd. Contact the factory. Tell them to launch every available ship they have except the ones dedicated to defend the station. Once the 4th and 5th fleets and any other are ready to fold. Have them hold till ordered. We will bring them in behind the Zentraedi fleet. Get a hold of Gloval. His fleet will join the 4th and 5th right away. I want the SDF-1 to join up with the 1st and 2nd. I will be taking command from the SDF-1 when it arrives."

"Admiral is that wise." as Admiral Simmons Hayes second in command.

"Anthony, you will be in command of Earth's defenses. Get everything ready. Bring the satellite grid online and alert ground base units. Hopefully when they see the other fleet that comes in behind them they will change their minds."

R/L

The SDF-1 folded in behind the 1st and 2nd fleet and waited for Admiral Hayes to come aboard. Then the flag ship of the RDF's small space fleet would move in to position.

When the Admiral landed he headed to CIC to take command of the fleet of 241 ships. He walked in and was met by Admiral Gloval."

"Welcome back aboard Admiral."

"Thanks Henry. If you would take command of the bridge. Let Captain O'Connor I would lick both Commanders Hunter to report to CIC. I know Rick would want to be with his squadron but I need him here to help with coordinating the fighter squadrons. He can bring Lt Sterling with him to help."

"I will have them here in a short bit."

"Thanks Henry."

R/L

"Breetai it seems the Zor's battle fortress appeared with out it's fleet."

"I notice Exedor, where do you suppose it is."

"I don't know. The micronian's have shown them selves to be resourceful, We may not see it till they feel it could be used against us at the worst possible time."

"Do you thing they would sacrifice it by folding it in close to my ship in an attempted to take me and several of our larger ships out?"

"I don't believe so but if they feel they have no other choice they might."

"We are well outside their weapons range. Hold fleet here. Lets see what they do."

R/L

"Admiral their fleet has halted?" said Lisa who had just arrived with Rick and Miriya.

"What do you think they are doing?"

"They may be a little worried since the SDF-1 showed up without her fleet."

"Communications, contact the fleet at the factory. They are to fold behind the Zentraedi fleet but out of weapons range." turning to Lisa and Rick. "Lets see how he likes this."

R/L

"Commander, I detect a hyper space fold to our rear."

"WHAT"

"Sir, I detect 135 ships defolded behind us. Sir 8 of them are of the class that has shown to have reflex cannons."

"It would seem Commander Breetai, they had more ships we didn't know about at a hidden location."

"It would seem so Exedor. Why not show them before."

"They could have been holding them in reserve in case we came after their planet. With the 135 ships behind us and the 104 ships in front we could lose most of our fleet if we attack. 8 of the ships behind us have reflex weapons and 7 in front of us also do. That and they could have reflex weapons near the planet we don't know about."

"Even if we out number them 5 to 1 with their superior weapons and armor you may be right."

"Commander we are receiving a communications from the micronian fleet. They are asking to speak with you."

R/L

Admiral Hayes watched the Zentradi fleet hold position.

"Lisa, Rick recommendations." Donald ask quietly.

Lisa replied "Communicate with then ask for a cease in hostilities to talk. As much as I hate what I'm about to say, send Rick and I over to talk with Breetai and Exedor. It might be time to have that talk."

Rick looked surprised Lisa would suggested both of them even though he knew she was right. Donald didn't look any better.

A resigned Admiral Hayes looked at his daughter and son-in-law "OK, we will go with your plan. Since you two will be representing the UEG and the RDF you both will need a little more authority. I had these orders prepared incase this came about." Donald turned to his aid who handed him two sets of orders and two Captain rank insignia. "Congratulations you two. It's well earned."

Rick and Lisa looked surprised. They knew part of the reason was there was nobody in the RDF with their experience and the Admiral was probably been looking for a way to do this that would not show favoritism due to family ties. They both thanked him.

"Communications contact the Zentraedi commander."

 **OH the dreaded cliffhanger. I'm so Evil. Hey I have reframe from doing a bunch of cliffhangers in my stories so no lynching me please. We had a lot happen again. I was hoping to have a couple more chapters before we got here but was having trouble coming up with ideas so here we are. Next chapter the big meeting. I know some of you might be saying 'What' to Rick and Lisa's promotions. Remember Admiral Hayes knows about them being 30 some years in the future and their old ranks. He needs them in higher positions so they can help influence things better.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry for the long wait on this chapter. It's going to be a short one as I wanted to get it out. Been busy and that's not going to change. Plus working on how I want to get to the battle and how I want to see it play out. Will get the next one out soon.**

Rick and Lisa were sitting in a shuttle that was being escorted by 6 Alpha fighters to Breetai's ship. Both Breetai's ship and the SDF-1 were in the empty space between the two fleets. All sides agreed to a cease fire for the two sides could talk and resolve the issue between the to races, well as much as could be with the Zentraedi in system.

As part of the agreement the fleet the RDF had behind the Zentraedi moved and joined the 1st and 2nd fleets. The Zentraedi for their part allowed 6 Alpha fighters to escort the shuttle caring Rick and Lisa and act as their guard. Now the two newly promoted Captains were on their way to a meeting that could save their planet and Breetai's fleet.

Sitting a little away from the couple sat Miriya. Rick and Lisa offered her a seat by them but she said she give the couple some time to them selves since it had been rare as of late. As much as she knew she was doing the right thing coming along, she was still worried for her baby. Max was not happy but understood. He wanted to come also but at least one of them needed to stay with the ship.

R/L

The shuttle touch down in the bay,as Rick, Lisa and Miriya exited they saw Exedor waiting. Pleasantries were exchanged before Rick and his group along with two Alphas in battloid mode followed Exedor to the briefing room that Breetai was waiting in. When they got there it was not just Breetai but Azonia as well. Rick wasn't sure about her being here but it did not look like they were going to get a choice. Lisa ordered their guards to wait outside with the Zentraedi guards.

"Since we requested the cease fire and the meeting I guess we should start. First," Rick looked at Azonia. "Any attempted to take or harm Miriya, Azonia and I promise it will be the last thing you do." Rick said with force upon seeing Azonia glaring Miriya.

Before Azonia could respond Breetai spoke with as much force as Rick "Azonia step down, I gave my word the micronians would not be harmed. Micronian I guaranteed your safety but I was not informed you were bringing a traitor with you. Also would it not be easier if I finally knew your name."

"I'm Captain Richard Hunter beside me is my wife Captain Elizabeth Hunter and 1LT Miriya Sterling."

Lisa spoke up next "Commander Breetai, we know that you seek the protoculter matrix that Zor hide on his ship. The thing is we can not let Dolza or the RoboTech Masters have it."

Azonia was about ready to reply angrily when Breetai again stopped her "That causes a problem then. We were tasked to retrieve the Matrix. We need that ship so we can take it back with us."

Lisa continued to speak for the group. "It would do you know good to take the ship as the matrix that was on it is not there. We took the ship completely apart before building our own. Zor's ship no longer exist. Even if it was on the ship we would destroy it before letting the Masters or Dolza having it. We are well aware they both would use the matrix to take over the whole galaxy. Which means sooner or later we are aware we would have to deal with them. We are not about to give them the means to wage war on the galaxy."

Breetai did not look happy at this. They seem to know more then they should. Miriya may have known some but she was never told about all they knew.

"How do you know all this? Very few Zentraedi are aware of Dolza's plans."

"There are a few of us that have been given a second chance to relive our lives. We were sent back around 45 years. We have already been back 11 years."

Rick, Lisa and Miriya saw the skeptical looks. Breetai and Exedor talked quietly together so Rick and them could not hear.

Exedor asked a question "We have notice your ships and weapons seem more advance then ours. Is this due to your supposed future knowledge."

Rick answered this. "Yes, one of us that came back is a RoboTech engineer and was responsible for all are advances."

Lisa jumped in "I know you are wondering why we called for the cease fire and this meeting? We have an offer for you. The last time around you came to us when you learned Dolza planed to destroy our world. Several Zentraedi under your command even defected because they were exposed to are culture and did not want to destroy it. Dolza learned of this and your own fleet would have been destroyed by the Grand Fleet because of your exposure. So you sent Exedor to offer your help in defending our world.

After Dolza and most of his fleet was destroyed you helped us saved as many of our people after Dolza bombarded the planets surface. Over the next several years we worked together to rebuild our world. We also taught you how to repair and maintain your ships. When we left to find the RoboTech Masters you and your fleet went with us."

Miriya decided to speak "Our people learned to live and work with the micronians. Several of us even married micronians. We were even able to have children with them. As you can see I carry mine and my husbands first child. Last time we had two daughters.

Azonia, I know you as well as anyone does. Last time around you ended up siding with Kyron after Dolza was defeated. It cost you your life two years later. Khyron was a psychopath, you have always been efficient in your duties but like Breetai you never just destroyed world because they were in your way or wasted lives. You have a chance to live and grow as a leader and a Zentraedi."

Azonia listen to her one time friend. She could not see what would make her join Khyron but she did not doubt Miriya. She needed to weigh her options. Take a chance to improve female Zentraedi place in the galaxy or side with Dolza and be considered second best to male Zentraedi. They also had a chance to learn how to maintain there ships and maybe more. Something the RoboTech Masters kept from them.

Breetai was also thinking about the benefits to siding with the micronians. He did not want to destroy the micronian world but he knew Dolza was leaning that way. He was also leaning towards believing the micronians and Miriya. He did have more to gain and he had already heard rumors of Zentraedi in his command questioning why they were fighting th micronians.

Breetai looked at his two companions. Both look like they were thinking along the same line of thought as him. He knew that he had some ship Captain that would fold out and report to Dolza.

Rick and the others waited to see what Breetai and the others would say. They were not so worried about Breetai and Exedor but Azonia was a wild card.

"You give us much to discuss, I would like to speak with some of my commanders along with Azonia and Exedor. I will allow you t return to your ship. A cease fire will continue till I have made my decision. If I side against the alliance we will fall back to the 4th planet while contact Dolza. If I decide on the alliance I will send Exedor as my representative like I did last time. Also If I decide to side with you I would like to sit down and discuss what happen the last time around for you and how you can help us."

Lisa spoke for the RDF "We look forward to your decision and hope to work with you to save both our people and many other races."

Rick and his party left with their guard. No one talked on the way to their shuttle.

R/L

On the SDF-1 in CIC Admiral Hayes and Gloval waited to hear from the peace delegation on Breetai's ship. He had his daughter and son-in-law as part of the delegation.

"Relax Donald, they will be OK."

"I will relax when we hear from them. Till then I will worry."

Gloval just chuckled. It had been over an hour when communications reported the escort commander reported they were returning to the SDF-1 with all personnel. Donald finally relaxed a little bit but would not be happy till they were back on the ship.

R/L

The group when returning to the SDF-1 were sent to Admiral private conference room for a meeting with both Admiral Hayes and Gloval along with Captain O'Connor. When Lisa, Rick and Miriya walked in they saluted and then took their eats.

"Welcome back you three. Did you have any trouble?" Asked Admiral Hayes.

Lisa looked at her father and knew that he would be a little disappointed. "We are well and we had no trouble while there. Though we wish we had better news, its not all bad. We met with Breetai, Exedor and Azonia."

Gloval asked the big question "Will they work with us?"

"We don't know for sure. We believe they will." Rick went on to tell the three senior officers about their meeting with Breetai.

"I could be worse. We need to get the fleets ready for a battle. Either Breetai will attack or Dolza will show up soon." said Gloval.

R/L

Rick and Lisa got home to their quarters and hugged and kissed their daughter. Rachel gave them both a hug before leaving for hers and Pop's quarters.

"I'm glad we are back. Hopefully we will hear from Breetai soon." Lisa said as she held her daughter.

"I don't want to worry about that now. I just want to spend with you and Rebecca." Rick kissed Lisa before going to his and Lisa's room to change.

R/L

Max and Miriya laid in their bed that night. Miriya had fallen asleep already and Max watched her sleep. Max had been worried with his wife and unborn child going on the mission. He wanted to be one of the escorts but knew he couldn't. He was waiting when the shuttle stopped in the hanger bay. He hugged Miriya and kissed her in front of everyone. There were several wolf whistles.

R/L

Breetai sat in his office and contemplated the turn of events. After the micronians left, he met with Exedor and Azonia. All three discussed what they learned. In the end they were all in agreement. They would except the micronians call for an alliance. If what they said was true, which they all believed then they really had no choice.

After that meeting Breetai talked with several of his senior commanders. He did not tell them about the micronians coming back in time but that he felt it was in their best interest to ally them selves with the micronians. A couple left before Breetai could stop them. He knew they were heading to Dolza's fleet. Exedor was now being Micronized. Once that was done he would contact the micronians.

 **The next chapter will the big battle. Will Earth still suffer from the 'Rain of Death' and if they do, how bad will it be?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry for the long wait. This chapter took a lot of thought about how I wanted to do it. We will have the big battle in this chapter. This is not the last chapter. So there will be more. Right now I'm looking at one more an Epilogue. Since Khyron is dead and Azonia has decide to support Breetai I don't see a need to cover what happens two years after the 'Rain of Death like in the series. So with out further a due here is chapter 18.**

Rick and Lisa were sleeping when they heard their comm start ringing, Rick groaned as he untangled himself from Lisa.

"Captain Hunter." Rick answered when he reached the comm.

"Captain, Admiral Hayes request yours and Captain Lisa Hunter's presents in CIC."

"Let him know we will be there in a few."

"Yes Sir"

Rick hung up and headed to wake his wife. He also needed to get a hold of Rachel since she stayed with Pop last night to give them time alone with Rebecca.

Rick shakes Lisa's shoulder "Lisa, we need to head in to CIC."

A groggy Lisa looks at Rick "What."

"We are needed in CIC."

Lisa stretches and gets up. "OK I'm up"

R/L

The two Hunters walk in CIC to see both Admiral Hayes and Gloval along with Captain O'Connor.

"Captains thanks for coming. We received a message from the Zentraedi. They wish to speak with the two of you." announced Hayes.

"Lets hope this is what we are looking for, Dad."

"Contact the Zentraedi." ordered Hayes

They all waited for the response from their hail. A minute later Breetai's face appeared.

"Greetings micronians. As for the request for an alliance between my fleet and your world I am contacting you to let you know that I have decided to accept your request. Since it is your world that will need protecting I will defer to you Admiral Hayes on my fleets assignment. Also Exedor my aid has been micronized so that he can, with your permission join you on your ship."

"Your aid is welcome. Hopefully it will help in our two people working together better. Once he arrives we will start to work out our plans." replied Hayes.

"Be advised Admiral that several ships from my fleet folded out to warn Dolza of my betrayal."

"Then I guess we need to start setting up our defense. Please stand by for your fleets assignments. Once Exedor arrives we will get started."

Once the transmission was terminated Hayes ordered the CAP to escort the Zentraedi craft to the SDF-1 port bay. Admiral Hayes lead everyone to the main briefing room.

"Lets get started while we wait for Exedor. Henry I want you on the bridge with Captain O'Connor. Captains Hunter both of you will be in CIC with me. Rick I know you would rather be flying but I need you to help coordinate the fighters. Both human and Zentraedi. Lisa you will help coordinate the fleet ships. I will have Exedor with me in CIC also. So lets get started."

The group started to plan out the defense of Earth knowing Dolza will be coming to deal with Earth and Breetai. Exedor arrived 30 minutes later.

R/L

After Exedor arrived they met and talked about their plans. Everyone in the meeting knew about the ones from the future so Rick lead the meeting.

"Our main forces will be here in sector 42. The RDF patrol squadrons will spread out around Earth just outside the defense grid. Along with those 8 squadrons will be the SDF-1 escort ships minus the Battleships. Of the 25 squadrons on the moon 20 of them will also help strengthen the defense grid. All the Alpha squadrons on the planet will join the defense out side the defense grid. All fighters will be fitted with reflex missiles. That should help take out any enemy ships that get close to Earth. Between the space assets we have ground base defenses. If the Earth does get attack directly they have a better chance then last time.

I would say put more ships on the line but we don't want to weaken the main defense line. Breetai and the SDF-1 will be center of the defense with all the Battleships the RDF has. Once Dolza arrives we will close in on his fleet. Once Dolza's fleet is in range of the RDF ships they will open up. We will spread our ships out threw out the line so that we can start causing damage all along the enemies line before we come in range of their weapons. Once the enemy comes in range of Breetai's ships he his free to order friendly Zentraedi to fire. At this time also. All battleships and the SDF-1 will fire their reflex cannons. The SDF-1 then will proceed to breach Dolza's base. When the SDF-1 makes it's breach, Breetai will order all friendly forces to fall back.

As for the fighters. All Beta fighter squadrons will attack enemy battle cruisers and heavy cruisers. Once their missiles are expended they will fall back to the fleet and defend friendly sips. A quarter of our Alphas will stay back to defend the fleet, while the rest take out enemy fighters. Exedor, we will need to set all your fighters up with an IFF so we don't shoot your piloted down on accident.

The last thing will need to talk about is the use of Minmei as a distraction like we did last time. If she is willing we will do the same as before, including the kiss. It will be up to her who she picks, as long as it's not me." That drew a round of chuckles.

"I'm the only one kissing him." said a smug Lisa.

The group then went on fleet and ship assignments. After looing at the numbers the added the 5th fleet to the defense line around Earth minus the Battleships and space carrier.

R/L

A Hour later Minmei arrived with her cousins Kyle. He had his usual look of distaste for all the military people in the room. Since the two civilians did not know the big secret Admiral Hayes lead this meeting.

"Thank you for coming Miss Minmei. We have asked you here because we need your help."

"Of course Admiral, what can I do."

"Now wait a minute Minmei don't go agreeing to help these war mongers." said an argumentative Lynn Kyle.

Hayes turned to Kyle with a glare on his face "Young man, you were neither invited or are your ignorance need here. Either shut up or you will be escorted out."

Kyle started to reply but Minmei cut him off "Admiral please explain what you need me for."

Hayes and the others explained about the large enemy fleet that was coming to wipe out the human race because the leader Dolza fears the open society they had. He explained the defense that was set up. Exedor explained that there was no way to negotiate with Dolza when Kyle suggested it. After a while of explaining Minmei agreed. Kyle wanted them to be complicated which Hayes told him to stick it.

R/L

2 Days later all the ships were in position. All fighters were waiting for the launch orders. Rick and Lisa were in CIC with Admiral Hayes and Exedor. Word came threw from Breetai that Dolza would be arriving with his fleet.

"Admiral we have a large defold in sector 58.3 threw 60.2."

"Alright people this is it. Notify the UEG that the enemy fleet is arriving. Notify all defense units and launch all fighters."

Several communications personnel started caring out his orders. While they were doing that the 3 senior officers and Exedor watched as Dolza's fleet defolded with his home base following.

Before Hayes could give out further orders a second fold was detected.

"Admiral, second defold. This one below the defense grid around Earth."

Rick, Lisa and Hayes all looked at the main screen in CIC.

"All forces around Earth are cleared to engage ships defolding. Notify RDF Command have all defense satellites to fire along with ground base weapons.

R/L

All around Earth as the Zentraedi ships defolded they found them selves under fire from ships in orbit. As they moved to defend themselves they got hit by ground base fire and fire from defense satellites. In the first minute of the battle the Zentraedi took heave loses but it still had a large number of ships to strike at the planet. Before they could fire over a thousand Alpha fighters opened up with thousands of missiles.

R/L

In the SDF-1's CIC Admiral Hayes and the Hunters watched the defense around Earth let lose all it's fury. As much damage that was being inflicted on the Zentraedi they still had plenty of ships to strike at Earth which they did a couple minutes later.

Everyone in CIC watched the remaining Zentraedi bombard Earth from space as the defense units continued to reek havoc on those Zentraedi attacking their home.

Admiral Hayes ordered the main fleet to move to engage the main Zentraedi fleet. Has the enemy Zentraedi came in range of RDF ships they let lose everything they had. Beta and Alpha fighters also closed in and unleashed their missiles also. Zentraedi ships and fighters start dying before the defense fleet came in range of their guns.

Just before both fleets came in range of all weapons Minmei started her singing. Breetai transmitted over all Zentraedi frequencies. When the fleets got in range of each other their was a delay in return fire from Dolza's fleet. Hundreds of enemy ships were destroyed in the first mass wave of fire.

R/L

Max and Miriya were in the middle of hundreds of battlepods. Both were in battloids mode back to back when they let their missiles go. Enemy fighters were exploding all around them. After they were clear the took off to help Ben who had a couple fighters on his tail.

Max lined up left fighter while Miriya lined up on the right. They both fired destroying their targets.

"Ben your clear, come up on mine and Mir's wing"

They headed off to another group of enemy fighters. They were just engaging them when they saw the SDF-1 and all the battleships fire their reflex cannons. Hundreds of Zentraedi ships perished in that attack.

"Max we need to get everyone clear, the SDF-1 is moving in to breach Dolza's home base." Miriya called.

"Vermilion squadron prepare to fall back, SDF-1 moving in for the breach."

R/L

Admiral Gloval watched as the first round fire reached out to the enemy.

"Admiral 30 seconds till we will be clear to fire the main gun."

"Ok, everyone as soon as we fire the reflex cannon Claudia move us a flank speed. Emil make sure the pin point barrier is ready to protect the ship as we breach. I want fold drive ready so we can fold out as soon as the barrier explodes."

He got acknowledgment from everyone. He then watched Breetai's ships open up on the enemy who did not fire back for another 23 seconds.

"Claudia you are clear to fire main gun."

"Firing Admiral. Exhilarating to flank speed."

The SDF-1 broke from the fleet line in to the large gap the reflex cannons made. In no time at all the mighty battle fortress reached it's target. Collision alarms started going off as Captain O'Connor yelled over the PA system to brace for impact.

R/L

Breetai watched as the reflex cannons opened up the corridor for the battle fortress. When he saw them reach the home base he called for the fleet to fall back. All ships were ready for the command so they started falling back before he finish giving the command. Fighters started making a mad dash back to the fleet so the fleets CIWS could cover their own retreat.

R/L

Roy heard the command to fall back. As soon as he heard it he notified all his remaining fighters to fall back to the fleet so the ships could cover them. All around him he saw Alpha fighters go to full thruster to clear the battle zone. He knew he lost a good number of piloted but hopefully they would be able to recover some of them.

R/L

Rick was behind the fighter coordination stations when the command to brace came over the ship P. He grabbed the back of the chair in front of him and braced him self. He didn't even have time to see if Lisa was OK.

Admiral Hayes was sitting in his command chair when the brace your self command came. He grabbed his daughter who was standing beside his chair and pulled her in his lap. As soon as Lisa landed in her fathers lap she grabbed on to him tightly as the SDF-1 started going threw the outer hull of the home base.

Every one on the ship could fill the vibration as the SDF-1 flew threw the home base. When all vibration stop Admiral Hayes ordered all weapons to fire. A few seconds later Captain O'Connor notified the whole ship that the omnidirectional barrier was engage and to brace for over load and emergency fold.

R/L

Max and Vermilion formed up behind Breetai's ship when he saw Dolza's home base start to explode. When it finally did most of the Grand Fleet went with it. What was left of the enemy fleet started folding out of the area. The battle was done.

"Alright Vermilion lets make sure there are no more enemy fighters around. Once we get the all clear we will head back to the SDF-1."

Miriya contacted him on a private channel to let him know the SDF-1 appeared near the moon as planned."

"Thanks for letting me know. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine but ready to get out of my fighter. My flight suit is a little tight and it is a couple sizes bigger then I normally wear."

"As much as I hated you flying in combat while pregnant I was glad to have you on my wing. Head back to the SDF-1, we can take it from here."

"OK Max, I'll see you in a bit."

R/L

The SDF-1 folded near the moon as plan. It showed some structural damage but was still space worthy.

In CIC Admiral Hayes ordered a statue of all fleet assets. Rick and Lisa joined him and Exedor at his command chair.

"OK, Lisa Rick lets find out how bad the damage is. Also we need to contact the Factory and get the colony fleet here fast so we can start dropping filters and rescuing any survivors on the planet."

Both acknowledge the command. Lisa reported "Admiral first look at Earth show considerable damage world wide. It looks like most of the damage is looking like most if not all major cities destroyed. Some of least populated areas don't look like they took to much damage."

With that the SDF-1 joined up with the remaining RDF ships in high orbit above Earth. Al fighters that didn't have a ship to land on were directed to the moon base till they could be assigned to a ship. Breetai spread his fleet out just outside the moon's orbit to protect the Earth and RDF ships that would be conducting rescue operations.

R/L

A week after the battle Admiral Hayes was holding a meeting in the main briefing room on the SDF-1. With the survival of the RDF headquarters the RDF still had a large number of senior officers. Hayes senior staff, remaining ships captains, all remaining flag officers, Rick, Lisa, Doctor Lang, Exedor and other key officers were present.

"OK settle down every one. Captain Lisa Hunter will you give your report."

"Yes Admiral. I have had a detail report handed out to every one. A brief over view of our fleet strength stands as this. We lost 43% of out fighters during the battle. A full break down by squadron is in the report you have. Fleet loses were around the same. Most ship loses happen in the destroyer and frigate class ships. Thought we did lose some larger ships as well. The satellite defense grid took a heavy toll of a 73% loss. All remaining have been brought under control of the SDF-1.

Now for what we know of the planet. Most major cities were destroyed, those not took heavy damage. With the drop of the filters right after the battle by RDF ships we were able to limit further lose of life in less hit areas. At the current count we have around 23 million survivors. All have been transported to colony ships. Very few world leaders survived. The UEG council also lost most of its members. Those remaining along with country leaders are working to help survivors. The RDF has declared marshal law till we can move everyone back to the planet and have some form of civilian government established.

As of right now it is estimated to be around 3 months before we can resettle the planet. This is mostly due to the Earth needs to settle back down. Tectonic and volcanic activity is extremely bad at the moment. Several low lying areas around the world are under water. Several countries have been completely lost. The good news is the filters should be able to fully filter the air in about a month. That assuming we don't lose a bunch of the due to tectonic activity.

That Ladies and Gentlemen is the end of my brief."

"OK, people I know it looks bad but it could be a lot worse. So lets get planning how to put are world back together."

R/L

Rick and Lisa made it back to their quarters several hours later exhausted. Once Rachel had left to spend some time with Pop and Rebecca was asleep they sat down to talk.

"I'm exhausted Bright eyes"

"Me too Flyboy. I hated we could not save more."

"Lisa last time we didn't have but just half a million survivors. This time we have over 20 million. Also a lot of our infrastructure still exist. So we don't have to rebuild a lot of it. Which will help speed up recovery. It will help us get ready for the RoboTech Masters to arrive and still be able to send out a large fleet to Trolin."

"I know. We accomplished our first goal. We can start getting ready for what's to come next. I love you Rick and I look forward to spending many more years with you by my side."

"I love you too."

 **I hope everyone enjoyed how I handled the big battle. I spent some time trying to get it to were it was different then others. You can see that there was a big increase in survivors and the planets infrastructure was not has hurt as it was in the series. Large cities and low lying areas were lost but a good portion of the planet only minimal damage. I will try to post the last chapter soon.**


	19. Chapter 19

Epiloge

The first 3 years after the RoD:

The last 3 years had been tuff for those that survived Dolza's attack on the Earth. After discovering several shelters the number of survivors went up to 28 million. They were able house them in the colony ships that they built at the Factory Satellite.

It took a little less then 3 months before they could start rebuilding on the planet. The first step was to set up two main military bases. One in North America and the other in Europe. The main North America base was located at the intact RDF Headquarters. The European one was located near Berlin.

Admiral Hayes became RDF Supreme commander. Col Maistroff was promoted to General and was made Commander of all armor units and their support units. Admiral Gloval was put in command RDF Space command. Which included all fleets and all air units. Lisa was promoted to Rear Admiral and made the base commander of the base that housed RDF Command. Rick was also promoted to Rear Admiral and made North America Air Commander. He was responsible for all North America air units. Roy was promoted to Captain and made the Airwing Commander of the Main Airwing in North America that was stationed at RDF Command. Max was promoted to full Commander and stayed as Vermillion squadron commander. Miriya stayed as his squadron XO and was a Lt Commander.

After the two bases were set up and running they started building new cities. In North America they first built a New Macross that was close to RDF Command, then they built Monument City which housed the UEG government. It was located about a 100 miles from New Macross. After those first cities were built they started expanding to others.  
It took a little over two years before everyone was in permanent homes.

Over the three years they built smaller bases. Both for air units and ground units. They started in both North America and Europe before spreading out to other parts of the world. Those base housed both Air and ground units.

R/L

They did have some problems with Zentraedi that survived crashed Zentraedi ships. There was no single command so there was no coordination between the different Zentraedi groups. Which made defeating them easier.

It took two years before they were sure they had them all defeated. Even though there was some tension between Rick and Col Leonard, who hated the Airwing, both the air units and ground units work well together to restore order over the first three year.

R/L

Rick and Lisa enjoyed their time over the first three years. Their daughter Rebecca continued to grow. They had both of their families all stationed or working on the base. Lisa spent most of the third year pregnant with hers and Rick's second child. They had another Girl. As much as Rick would have liked to have a son, his new daughter Kaylee had her father wrapped around her finger like her big sister did.

Roy and Claudia had gotten married and had a son with a second child on the way. Claudia had informed Lisa it was another boy. Max and Miriya had two daughters which they named Dana and Maia. Both were ecstatic to have their little girls back. Vince and Jean had a boy they named Bowie. Rachel had married Ben Dixon and they had not had any kids at the time as Rachel was just finishing training as a pilot. She was assigned to Skull squadron due to her skill she showed during training.

R/L

As the UEG worked to rebuild Earth's society the RDF worked to rebuild it's fleets and Earth's defenses. The first thing they did was send all damage ships back to the factory for repair. Once ships were repaired they started working on building the 6 fleets they had back up to full strength. To help with that they sent a couple scouting missions out to check the last of the places Zor was suppose to have set up Factory Satellites. They found another and brought it back and set it up in the asteroid field also.

Rick and Lisa had given Breetai the information they knew on the Zentraedi factory satellite that they had captured the last time. Breetai lead a mission and captured it and brought it back to Earth. Some of Doctor Langs engineers helped the Zentraedi repair their ships and also taught them how to maintain them. Beside repairing them all the ships were upgraded too.

R/L

After three years of work the Earth was well on its way to fully recovering. There had been a couple big baby booms that brought the population up to 35 million people. There were several cities that covered both North America and Europe. There had even a few in other parts of the world.

Near several large cities were military bases that were built. The 6 fleets the RDF had were restored to their full strength. Breetai's fleet had been repaired and upgraded. The satellite defense grid was well on its way to being restored along with ground base defenses.

The next step the UEG and RDF set their sites on was expanding. The UEG and selected several places around the world to repopulate. They were looking towards South America and Africa.

The RDF had a few different plans. The biggest one was building a SDF-1 and a Expeditionary Fleet. They also started were making plans to convert the Satellite factory Breetai captured to be used a space station that would be placed near Pluto's orbit. It was suppose to be the first of 3 stations to be stationed on the edge of the Sol System. The RDF also had plans to build several other fleets.

R/L

5 years after the RoD

After two years of building the SDF-2 and the Expeditionary fleet it was ready to leave to find the RoboTech masters. Lisa was made the SDF-2 Commander and the Expedition Commander. Rick was the Military Commander. Max and Miriya would be joining them along with Exedor as the Zentraedi ambassador station on the SDF-2, Vince, Jean and Doctor Lang. Breetai and his fleet would also be going. Once they reached Tirol and freed the planet from the Invid, Breetai and his fleet would stay to protect the planet and the Sentinels worlds after the Expeditionary Force returned to Earth.

One of the big changes was that they would not be leaving any of the children behind this time. When the SDF-2 was built, it was the largest SDF class ship Dr. Lang designed. It would have plenty of thing for children to do, including a large park.

It had a larger number of fighters and ground mecha. Though it did not have much more ship to ship weapons then the SDF-1 had, it did have twice the number of CIWS the SDF-1 had.

R/L

Space Station Liberty 1 was also completed and placed just outside Pluto's orbit. It had two new fleets assigned to it with another 4 planned. It was the first of the three stations places outside Pluto's orbit. These fleets were responsible for patrolling the outer part of the Sol System from the asteroid belt between Mars and Jupiter and the outer edge of the Oort Cloud.

The base on the Moon that would be the were the fleets guarding Earth would be based out of was finished. It also had the fourth protoculter matrix housed there. Two of the others were on the SDF ships and the main one was located at the base along with RDF Command. There were 6 fleets based from the moon base. Even though it could hold another 10 fleets.

The space station the RDF had started building but never finished before Dolza arrived was being expanded so that it matched Space Station Liberty 1 in size. It also would be place outside Pluto's orbit with 6 fleets assigned to it when it was finished.

Before the SDF-2 and Expeditionary fleet could leave for Tirol the Crystal fleet arrived. This Zentraedi fleet came to avenge Dolza's lose. Rick and Lisa were happy to see that the Crystal wars never really happen. It turned out to be just one single battle that ended with most of the Crystal fleet destroyed before what few survivors folded away. They RDF defense fleets took minimal loses.

The Expeditionary fleet never even got involved. It was used as a reserve fleet that stayed in low Earth orbit. While the SDF-1 it's fleet plus the other 5 defense fleets engaged the Crystal fleet.

R/L

10 Years after the RoD

The Expeditionary Fleet arrived at Tirol. Rick lead the combined RDF and Zentraedi forces to free Toril and the other Sentinal worlds. Once Tirol was free the Zentraedi fleet spread out to guard all the Sentinol worlds. Lisa kept her fleet around Tirol and helped the Tirolians rebuild their world.

Dr. Lang also helped Cabell build a protoculture matrix for the Tirolian to use. Once the Tirolian government was restored to how it was before the RoboTech Masters came along, Lisa and Rick looked to bringing a end to all wars between to races that used protoculter.

R/L

The first step was helping all the planets that were controlled by the RoboTech Masters to set up an alliance between them and Earth. Once that was done and the Invid Regent was defeated Lisa reached out the Invid Regess.

Once the Regess agreed to meet with Lisa and Rick a meeting was setup on Optera. The SDF-2 and a small part of its fleet left for the Invid home world. During the meeting Lisa offered to help the Invid restore the Flower of Life to the planet so that the Regess would be able to protect her race. Lisa also told her that they had learned of the Haydenites plans to ripe out all organic races that used protoculter. In a private meeting between Rick, Lisa and the Regess, Rick and Lisa told her about the future they came from and how in the end the Regess herself had saved their home world.

R/L

An alliance was reached between Earth and the Sentinol worlds with the Invid. After the Alliance was formed the combined forces went after the Haydinites. That war lasted around 2 years. The Expeditionary force still would ot be able to head home for a few more years.

R/L

15 years after the RoD

15 years after the Rain of Death the UEG and the RDF had gone a long way in restoring the Earth and building up a defense for it. The Earth's population had grown to 63 million with over half of them under the age of 18. With the number of young adults that the Earth would be seeing over the next 10 years the UEG was making plans to increase the areas that could be settled on the planet.

The RDf had increased the defense of the Earth and the Sol System. There were now 3 Liberty Stations with 6 fleets a piece just outside Pluto's orbit. Addition to those 18 fleets there were 2 fleets apiece station at the 2 factory Satellites and 8 fleets that were based out of the Moon base. Beside guarding Earth they were responsible for parroting the space inside the asteroid field between Mars and Jupiter.

The Satellite defense grid was complete along with several land base defense systems. Earth could now withstand an attack from a large fleet or the RoboTech Masters.

R/L

The RoboTech Masters arrived 10 years after the Expeditionary Force Left for Tirol. When they arrived they were surprised at the force waiting for them.

RDF Command tried to contact the Masters on their Arrival. Admiral Gloval who had been given command of all RDF forces after Admiral Hayes retired had hoped to resolve things peacefully but it was not to be. The RoboTech Masters wanted the protoculter Matrix that was on Zor's ship and Earth's government had no desire to see force bent on conquering the galaxy getting their hands on it.

When the Masters attacked the met a force that was better armed then them and that out number them. When the 3 Liberty stations sent 2 fleets a piece to reinforce Earth's defenses the Masters did not last long. Even though the RDF did not want to destroy the Masters ship's that also carried civilians they did not have much choice. The RoboTech Master's fleet never was able to get close to Earth to strike at it. The Second RoboTech War only lasted several months. The RDF did sustain heave loses against the Master's fleet but nothing that would cause the defense of Earth to suffer.

R/L

18 years after the RoD

The SDF-2 and the Expeditionary force returned home. During the short war to free the Sentinol worlds and the 2 the year war with the Haydenites the feet suffered 43% lose of its ships and 39% of it fighters. They returned home to a hero's welcome.

Rick and Lisa had their third and last child while gone. They had a son they named Mich after Pop who past away while they were gone. Max and Miriya did not have any more children saying two was enough for them.

R/L

When those that had been sent back to try to save the Earth and the other races came home they met up one last time to celebrate. Rick and Lisa decided to retire. Between the old time line and this one they served over 40 year in the military. They decided to enjoy the remainng of there lives and any grandchildren that may come along in the near future. Max and Miriya also retired. Dr. Lang decide to teach for a few years before he too retired.

Lisa passed away at 96 years old, Rick followed her in to the after life less then a hour later. He could not bare to live without his wife after over a 100 years together. When they passed they left behind 3 children, 8 grandchildren and 4 great grandchildren. Max and Miriya passed away a few years later being the last 2 who came back.

 **Well this is the last chapter. I hope you all enjoyed the story. I have enjoyed writing it. I want to thank you all for sticking with me. Thanks all those that reviewed also.**


End file.
